Total Drama Nawala Island
by Marth24
Summary: Aaron Muet, the host of Total Drama Kamatayon Island is back it again, bringing 18 teenagers together to compete for 1,000,000 dollars! With fresh faces, a whole new island, and the biggest twists yet, things are sure to get wild. SYOC, apps closed! 15/18 campers remaining. Vote on who wins their way back into the game now!
1. Ep0- A New Beginning

**Ep0- A New Beginning**

"So, how were the ratings on Kamatayon Island?" Aaron Muet, the host of the former season asked Chef Hatchet.

"Pretty good." Chef grunted, handing him a piece of paper. "This is from the producer." Reading over it, Aaron's smile grew as he realized what it was about.

"They want a brand new season? 18 more campers? Brand new island?" Aaron asked, checking this was real.

"That's what it says on the paper fool." Chef replied. "Now get on with searching for those jokers. I got momma's spaghetti to eat."

"Hey you can't tell me what to do!" Aaron complained in protest. "It just so happens that was what I was going to do!"

 **Aaron Confessional: A new season. That means more drama, vict- I mean campers, and ratings! And especially… More money!**

Sitting down at his desk, the brown-haired host took out a piece of paper and started writing the advertisement sheets for new campers.

"This is going to be a hell of a show." Aaron chuckled. "They have no idea what's in store."

 **A brand new SYOC story! That's right. This takes place a few months after Total Drama Kamatayon Island, and is the second season in the series. Note that while I may take a while to upload episodes after summer ends, I am committed. I will not give up on this story unless I directly say I am, so be patient please. Kinda what happened with Kamatayon Island :p. Oops. I will definitely try to be more frequent this time, however.**

 **I will be accepting 18 characters. 9 boys, and 9 girls. Please fill out the application below with details about your OC. You are allowed to send in a maximum of 2 OCs. I will only accept them by PM, any reviews will be deleted. Please make the subject of your PM: Nawala, (Character name) audition. This makes it much easier for me to find what I need when writing the story. Thanks!**

 **Here's the application. I'll put it in the reviews so you can easily copy/paste:**

Name:

Gender:

Age (15-18):

Stereotype:

Bio:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear(s):

Sexuality:

Do they want a romance? If so, who?:

Strategy (How will they win?):

Audition tape:

 **I'll PM you back if your character is accepted. Good luck :).**


	2. Final Cast List

**Final Cast List:**

Girls:

Cassandra Turner (The Diabolical Girl) -

Joy Branch (The Nihilist Troll) -

Alice "Seven" Krein (The Creepy Sick Girl) -

Madelyne "Maddie" Heines (The Small Pyromaniac) -

Alannah Breen (The Scotswoman) -

Aurora Rosalie Hale (The Gothic Ice-Queen) -

Arianna Rodriguez (The Two Faced Girl) -

Brittany Drake (The Girl With A Dark Secret)

Dana Napolilli (The Evil Twin)

Guys:

Jason Hudgan (The Mechanic Nerd) -

Friedrich Schwarzer (The Sleepless Player) -

Ash Whitebell (The Fake Cocky Guy) -

Atton Eclipse (The Flamboyant Strategist)

Gabriel Peterson (The Politician's Son) -

Giuseppe "Joe" Holcomb (The Italian Animal Lover) -

Hubert Swanson (The Detective) -

Kirby Brason (The Smooth Talker) -

Arnold Napolilli (The Evil Twin)

 **You all did so great sending in OCs. This looks like it'll be an amazing season! I can't wait to show you all what I have planned.**

 **The typical release day for these episodes will be each Friday, but I may release episodes before that day. Just know that if I do, there might not be a new episode that Friday, as one has already been released for that week.**

 **If your OC is eliminated I'd invite you to continue reading, though that really is your choice. All the characters do come back for the finale ;).**

 **Have fun reading! This is Total Drama Nawala Island!**


	3. Ep1- Welcome to Nawala (Intro)

**Ep.1- Welcome to Nawala (Intro)**

 **I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, Slide by Calvin Harris ft. Frank Ocean and Migos. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

The camera opened onto an overhead view of a lush island surrounded by water. The island had a very large jungle which must've occupied at least a tenth of the island. But bigger than that was the large volcano which sat at the north most tip of the island, stretching across almost a third of the whole thing. Besides that, the edge of the island was divided in half. Among the front half which was dotted with buildings the edge was pure, sandy beach. However, about halfway around the circumference, the terrain gradually changed from sandy beach to rock hard ledges that surrounded the volcano. Speaking of the volcano, there was even a wrecked pirate ship behind it. The front of the island (well, front is relative) was characterized by a few large, new constructed buildings, a large grass area, an extinguished campfire with stools surrounding it, and a large dock. In fact, there was someone on the dock. The aerial camera cut out, and the feed was instantly replaced by a feed of Aaron Muet, the show's host, combing his hair as assistants and interns worked around him.

"Hurry up losers! We're on in five minutes!" Aaron ordered. "And where's my latte?"

"Um Aaron, we-" Chef Hatchet tried to speak but was cut off.

"That means you too Chef! I want everything ready when the season starts. Ashley where's my hairspray?" Aaron asked the returning intern.

"Geez, it's right here." she answered, tossing him a bottle. "You're welcome."

"I never said thank you." Aaron corrected as Ashley flipped him off. "HEY I'm the boss here!"

"Yeah, boss we're kinda-" Chef tried to warn again but was once again cut off.

"Just spit it out Chef!" Aaron said, exasperated. "Seriously, how hard is it to find good-"

"Fool, we started the show 5 minutes ago. We're on." Chef explained.

"Wait you mean," Aaron asked, his face contorting, "they saw all of that?"

"Yep." Chef replied.

"THEY SAW ME WITHOUT MY HAIR DONE?" Aaron questioned, enraged. "Everybody offscreen, now!" Interns and producers all quickly hurried offscreen as Aaron fixed his clothes and then his hair. He took a deep breath, and then looked at the camera, smiling.

"Welcome to the brand new season of Total Drama! And welcome to beautiful Nawala Island." he started. "With volcanoes, jungles, and pirate ships, this is certainly a change from the forest scenery of Kamatayon!"

"Last season, you saw 18 campers battle it out for a grand prize of 1,000,000 dollars! In the end, the artist Aimee bested the villain Zack. But who will win this season? We've got a whole new set of vict- er, I mean campers, to torture!"

"Last season, the campers competed on Kamatayon Island. Kamatayon is Cebuano for death." Aaron explained. "This season, they'll be competing on Nawala Island, which is Filipino for gone, or lost. Why'd we choose that? Beats me." Aaron shrugged.

"I do know one thing however." Aaron paused, grinning. "There'll be more twists and turns than ever before, starting with the teams. Traditionally, campers are separated into teams for the first few challenges. Not this time. It's one gigantic merge baby." he said with a grin. "Except, not really. But you'll see what I'm talking about in due time."

"But enough about them," Aaron paused, "let's talk about my favorite subject- ME! Unanimously voted sexiest reality TV show host for my work on Kamatayon, the smart-"

"Okay now you've just making stuff up." Chef pointed out. "And they're aren't here for you, they're here for the contestants."

"You don't know me! Leave me alone." Aaron pouted. "Who will survive? Who will thrive? Who will win, and who will be voted out on their way to a million dollars? Will I be awarded sexiest host again? OBVIOUSLY." Aaron opened. "But as to the other questions, find out, on Total Drama Nawala Island!"

…..

 _Do you slide on all your nights like this?_

(Seven and Giuseppe are shown arriving on a boat. A bird flies over and lies on Giuseppe's shoulder. Seven sneezes in response)

 _Do you try on all your nights like this? (I might)_

(Maddie has set fire to the boat behind them, causing all three to dive off)

 _Put some spotlight on the slide._

(Joy looks on in amusement at what went wrong)

 _Whatever comes, comes through clear._

(Kirby is shown flirting with Brittany by the cabin while a lot of big men aim guns at his head from the jungle)

 _Do you slide on all your nights like this?_

(Jason is shown tuning up Aaron's car from underneath it. The camera zooms out to show Alannah holding the car up with one hand, yawning)

 _Do you try on all your nights like this? (I might)_

(Friedrich is deep in thought, staring at a paper while Arianna talks her mouth off in front of him)

 _Put some spotlight on the slide._

(Cassandra is shown outside the room, staring at them and smirking while Hubert leans on her shoulder)

 _Whatever comes, comes through clear._

(Cassandra notices him and shoves him off)

 _I might, empty my bank account_

(Eclipse and Gabriel are shown walking through one of the jungle paths, talking)

 _And buy that boy with a pipe_

(Ash is shown flirting with Aurora by a waterfall as Eclipse and Gabriel pass. She has a frown on her face)

 _Buy that boy with a pipe_

(

 _I might_

(The camera refocuses on all the campers sitting at a campfire on the beach. The logo appears, and the camera fades to black)

…..

"Welcome back!" Aaron announced to the camera, still standing on the dock as a boat zoomed closer on the blue horizon. "While I'd love to talk more about myself- Can I? No? Aw… One of those dirtbags has arrived. Let's meet them!"

A caucasian, slightly small girl stepped off the boat as it slowly rolled up to the dock. She was wearing a white t-shirt with black stripes. She wore black jeans and black/white converse. Her eyes were jade green, and her auburn hair was braided into two longs braids, each decorated by a ribbon.

"Hello Aaron! My name is Arianna Rodriguez, but you can call me Aria. I am so glad to- wait, is no one else here yet?" she asked, looking around.

"Nope. You're the first one." Aaron answered. "Kinda obvious."

"Well I didn't know if she was one." Aria said, pointing to Ashley the Intern. "She does look awfully dreadful, like most of the campers from last season."

 **Ashley Confessional: HEY!**

"I'll have you know I'm quite the skilled intern." Ashley growled, stepping towards Aria as Aaron looked on, nervous.

"Didn't ask." Aria smirked. "Anyway, so no one else is here I'll cut the bullshit. I'm here for one purpose. To win." she seethed, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Noted." Aaron responded. "And it looks like here comes another boat!"

"Look, I'm not that scared of you." a voice called as the boat rolled up, though the voice quivered. It came from a pale, small, skinny guy with messy, curly, grey hair with long bangs, one even reaching down to his chin. He wore a black hoodie, with a white dress shirt and navy tie underneath. His legs were clad with navy-colored jeans and white shoes. His pale blue, almond shaped eyes darted up at the woman who towered above him. It looked like David and Goliath.

"You look like I could swing ya over me shoulder." the woman responded in a thick scottish accent. She was a towering figure, 6'9" in height and very muscular. She had long, dark red hair which ran down to her mid-back, and bright green eyes with a very freckled face. She wore a long sweater-dress and high-heeled black boots. "Want teh give it a try?"

"Um, no thanks." the teen responded, backing off the boat and onto the dock where he noticed Aria and Aaron. "Oh hi. I'm Ash Whitebell."

"Me name is Alannah Breen." the woman greeted after, stomping off the boat.

"Nice to meet y-" Aria started, but was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Alannah. "Please- let- go- can't- breath."

"Oh, sorry." Alannah apologized, rubbing her neck and stepping back.

 **Alannah Confessional: Mum says if I want to win I hafta control me strength. Sometimes I just don't know how strong I am. Oops.**

"And another one!" Aaron pointed out as another boat zoomed closer, this one carrying three campers.

"Hope they don't try to kill me." Aria wheezed, still recovering from the hug.

"Land ahoy!" a man called from the bow of the boat as it rolled in. "Hey, I'm Giuseppe Holcomb. You all can call me Joe if you wish." he smiled, stepping off the boat. He stood thin and tall, with friendly green eyes and brown hair which reached his shoulders. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with the word "Italia" on it, colored green, white, and red. He also donned black shorts, and white running shoes.

"Sup Luigi." Ash mocked, grinning. "Want some pasta?"

"No thanks." Giuseppe responded cooly, causing Ash to frown.

 **Ash Confessional: Really? He wasn't offended by the stereotypical Italian joke?**

The next girl to step off was a petite girl with deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair which partially covered her face in messy bangs then almost came down to her waist. She had bandages covering her face, covering most of her visage. She was dressed in a deep blue and black gothic lolita dress with a ribbon in her collar. The dress had a pattern of teddy bears and music notes. She wore white stockings with music notes and deep blue shoes.

"Hello. I am Alice Krein. Please call me Seven." she greeted, stepping next to Giuseppe. A bird flew over and perched on Joe's shoulder, causing him to smile. Seven took one look, sneezed, and stumbled back, falling off the dock.

 **Seven Confessional: I'm allergic to many things including birds and cats. I hope there aren't too many on this island…**

 **Giuseppe Confessional: I love animals! Especially birds, dogs, and cats. I hope there are some on the island.**

"Who let creepy doll on the island?" Aria snickered as Seven stepped back onto the dock, now soaking, loud enough for only Ash to hear.

"I know, haha." Ash muttered back nervously, his brow furrowing, getting a chuckle from Aria.

"I like you. You said your name is Ash?" she asked as her eyes searched the others too track where their attention was. "I'll remember that."

"Hey wasn't there one more person with you?" Aaron asked Giuseppe.

"Yeah- wait where is she?" Giuseppe questioned. He looked around as the boat they came on lit on fire, causing all the campers to jump back in surprise as a girl walked out, looking slightly nervous.

"Sorry- I might've done that." the girl said as she stepped onto the dock, her hands behind her back, holding a lighter. She was small and petite, with white skin and teal green eyes. Her hair was a neon blue which was up into two twintails which turned purple at the end. There was a very large scar on her right forearm that looked as if her arm had been ripped off and sewed back on. She wore a white blouse with a blue scarf around her neck, a short blue skirt, thigh-high white socks and black shoes. She also had her lips painted black. "I'm Maddie Heines."

"MY BOAT!" Aaron cried as the boat melted in flames. "My beautiful boat that I only have 20 more of! What have you done?"

"Fire." Maddie smiled cooly. Noticing the other campers, she gave a little squeal.

"Ohmygosh guys hi!" she cheered. "What are your names?"

"Giuseppe." the Italian man greeted. "I was on your boat."

"Geo what now?" she returned, confused.

"Call me Joe."

"Seven." the now slightly-dry girl murmured.

"Aria, pleasure to meet you." the shorter redhead greeted.

"Area? Weird name." Maddie stated.

"No, Aria."

"Arya."

"It's spelled A-R-I-A." she explained, gaining an annoyed look on her face.

"Ohhhhh," Maddie realized, "so it is Area!"

 **Maddie Confessional: I like burning stuff. I like it a lot.** _ ***She takes a look at the room around her***_ **. This'll do.**

"Okay, next is Gabriel and- oh no." Aaron said, looking at the paper to make sure it was real.

"What is it?" Aria inquired.

"This can't be possible. No." Aaron panicked as a boat sped into view. "I thought he was gone!"

"Who? What's going on?" pestered Ash.

"That little man," Alannah said to Joe, "is he okay up here?" she asked, pointing to her head. Joe shrugged.

The boat drifted up as the old boat sinked, this time two teenagers stepping out as Aaron looked on nervously.

"We could've been here 30 minutes earlier if you'd let me tune it up." argued a tall boy with light brown skin, brown eyes, and a dark green mohawk. He wore a black zip up hoodie, dark blue pants, a black t-shirt and black sneakers.

"I couldn't risk it. What if you lit the boat on fire?" the next boy responded. He was tall, not as tall as the first teen but still 6 feet, and very lean. He was caucasian, and had combed back hair which was black, along with deep brown eyes. By chance, his clothes were very similar to the first boy's, as he wore a black unzipped hoodie, a blue t-shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, black and blue running shoes and white socks.

"Haha, this is awkward…" Maddie trailed off, looking at the wreckage she had caused as both boys stepped off the boat.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Gabriel Peterson." the first one smiled, extending his hand to shake the hands of all the contestants.

"Sup guys, I'm Jason Hugdan." the former greeted, taking off his hoodie and tossing it to the side. "And I would've been here sooner if I could've worked on the engine."

"It's a flight risk." Gabriel responded. "Don't blame me."

 **Jason Confessional: There's no point hiding that I'm good with mechanical stuff. They'll find out sooner or later anyway.**

"Wait- you're not Jason." Aaron said, confused.

"Um, yes, I am." he replied, tapping his foot.

"No," Aaron continued, "Jason would be making lame jokes and complaining about Sara. And you don't look like him at all."

"Two people can have the same name, idiot." Chef called from offscreen.

"I know that!" Aaron yelled back, though he gritted his teeth in embarrassment.

"Wait- he thought that was Jake from last season?" Maddie asked Seven.

"Perhaps." Seven replied, her face not moving. "It was Jason, not Jake."

"Same thing." Maddie replied.

 **Maddie Confessional: Yeah so I'm not the best with names either. *** _ **A small fire was growing behind Maddie in the booth***_ **. What are you looking at?**

A girl with porcelain skin, who was tall and thin with an hourglass figure and a thin frame stepped onto the dock off the next boat. She had hip-length, slightly wavy, icy blonde hair (similar to Dawn's hair). She had almond shaped turquoise eyes, and carried an ice-cold aura about her. She wore a black lace gothic lolitta dress with a corset top and a ruffles skirt, black lace fingerless gloves that reached her forearms, black lace tights that reached her mid-thighs and black designer knee-high high-heeled gothic boots. She also wore a silver heart locket, black studs in her ears and she carried a black lace parasol.

"Well hello there." she greeted, looking around at her new companions. "I'm Aurora."

"Nice to, er-, meet you?" Aaron greeted as she stepped in line with the other campers.

"I wish I could say the same."

 **Jason Confessional: Dammmmmn she is cold. Who brought in Gwen's child?**

 **Aurora Confessional: This show is cruel, just like life. I don't know why I'm here.**

Another boat pulled up, this time carrying two more campers. The first one was a boy, somewhat average in height, at about 5'10", and had a fit body build. He had a round face with royal blue, almond shaped eyes, as well as a head of short, but messy, satin blonde hair. He wore a large ocean-blue hoodie as well as a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a pair of farm boots. Additionally, he wore a pair of black, rectangular glasses.

The second boy was tall and lean, with smooth, fair skin. His eyes were blood orange, and they had big bags underneath them. His hair was maroon with reddish highlights, a bit long and spiky with many bangs that pointed downward, some of them cover his forehead and his eyes. He wore a ragged black hoodie trench coat, a pale purple undershirt, a black fingerless glove in his right hand, jeans and purple sneakers. He also sported a pair of big pale purple headphones around his neck.

"Hello, my name is Hubert Swanson." the first one greeted as he stepped off the boat.

"Hubert? What kind of name is that?" Ash snickered, attempting to assert his dominance.

"Actually, it's one of someone who can solve Einstein's Riddle in under two minutes." he frowned, pushing his glasses up.

"Einstein's what now?" Aria asked, every campers' face confused.

"You know, the genius Einstein." Hubert explained. "He had a riddle that went like this: The police are invest-"

"Nobody cares, just cut to the chase!" Maddie whined.

"Basically, I'm superior in any competition involving the intellect." Hubert explained. This got blank stares from most of the cast. "I'm really smart."

"Ohhhh, why didn't you just say so bro?" Jason asked, chuckling as he made his way over to the other campers.

 **Hubert Confessional: This is going to be a long summer.**

"I'm Friedrich Schwarzer." the second one said.

 **Friedrich Confessional: I came to do one thing. Work hard and win this game. Wait- guys I messed up.**

"Nice to meet you laddie." Alannah greeted, giving him a slap on the back that caused him to yelp in pain. "Oops, sorry."

"It's alright." he answered, looking at the towering girl. "Say do you come from Scotland?"

"That's me homeland alright." she replied. "I come from a family of 25 from over there St. Andrews. What about ya?"

"I… move around a lot." he vaguely answered as Seven looked on. "Oh look, another boat!"

"You're looking at me." Chef replied.

"Oops."

 **Seven Confessional: I am not one to typically make assumptions quickly, but he is most definitely hiding something. Wouldn't you agree?**

At that moment another boat did roll in, this time carrying three more campers.

"You come here often?" the first one, a guy, asked to a girl on the boat. He was average height, with curly carrot-top hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. He wore a blue button up shirt with a few buttons undone, white skinny jeans, and green high tops.

"Um, we literally just got here." she laughed, twirling her hair. She was medium height, with long blond hair going down her back. She had green eyes, and her body was an hourglass shape. She wore skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt, and sneakers.

"Dibs." Jason whispered under his breath to Gabriel as she stepped off the boat.

"She's probably a traitor." Gabriel whispered back.

"What makes you think that?"

"You think she's hot." he chuckled, earning an elbow to his side.

"Cassandra Turner." she smiled as she stepped into line among the rest of the campers.

"'Sup I'm Kirby Brason." the guy grinned as he walked over to stand next to her.

"Looks like you two were hitting it off." Aaron observed.

"You have no idea." Cassandra responded.

 **Cassandra Confessional: I HATE that kid. A couple hours of nothing but winking and pick up lines, ugh. I can't wait until this first day is over and I have some power in my hands. Then I will eliminate every single person in my way. I WILL win that million dollars.**

The next girl to step onto the dock had a small but pointed nose sitting in between two blue-grey eyes with many bags under them from lack of good sleep. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were red and thin. She stood tall at about 6 feet, and looked rather fit. She was caucasian with very healthy looking skin, and also had long straight golden blonde hair that reached halfway down her back, no bangs. She wore a very plain and unassuming outfit consisting of a large grey t-shirt and black athletic shorts over white nike sneakers. She also wore a black headband to keep her hair back.

"Hi. I'm Joy Branch." she greeted as she stepped off the boat to meet the cast.

""Nice to meet you." Giuseppe smiled, as most of the cast did, except for Aurora.

 **Aurora Confessional: I'm goth, and I can tell when someone has the general hate for life that I do. She shares it. Weird, I wouldn't have thought that.**

"How are you?" Aurora asked as Joy walked past her. Not even turning to face Aurora, Joy gave a shrug and walked past, taking a seat towards the end of the dock. Seven sneezed again. Aaron looked at his watch. Maddie walked off, a glint in her eye. Most of the campers continued to chatter and observe one another until another boat arrived about 10 minutes later. Two tall people stepped off.

The first was a girl. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a short sleeved purple shirt, black shorts, purple boots, and displayed a four leaf clover tattoo on her right arm. Her ears were decorated by aquamarine earrings. "Dana Napolilli." she greeted in an italian accent, her eyes darting around the cast as she and her companion walked down to the end of the dock, away from the rest of the campers, and sat down.

"Arnold Napolilli." the boy said. He was more muscular in his build than the hourglass figure of Dana. He had a black mullet and brown eyes. He wore a short sleeve blood red t-shirt, black pants, black boots, blood red fingerless gloves, and had a flaming skull tattoo on his left arm. His eyes darted around at the other campers just like Dana, constantly searching.

"Oh so you guys are twins?" Aria asked, trying to make some conversation.

"Yeah, and you can stop talking to us." snapped Arnold.

 **Aria Confessional: Well fuuuuuuuuuuck you.**

 **Arnold Confessional: All these people are here to lie, deceit, and play us. So disgusting.**

 **Dana Confessional: Naturally, we plan to take the more honest way to winning.**

 **Dana and Arnold Confessional (Simultaneously): Sabotage!**

"Glad to see there are some fellow Italians on the show." Giuseppe chuckled.

"Nationality doesn't always mean unity." Seven observed, getting a concerned look from Giuseppe. "I'm just saying trust doesn't lie in flags."

"Heyyyy Aaron." Maddie greeted, walking back to the group. "So you know the confessional booth?"

"What about it?" Aaron asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Um… It may or not be on fire." Maddie nervously grinned.

"This is why I made everything fireproof." Aaron responded, shaking his head. "Ashley go put it out." he ordered as another boat pulled up.

"OH MY GOSH!" a tall boy grayish-blue eyes greeted. He had hazel hair which was in a Harvard clip, and broad shoulders. He wore a polo, a pair of black jeans, and black sneakers/loafers. "I'm finally here!" he cheered, jumping off the boat.

"Who are you?" Cassandra asked snidely.

"Atton Eclipse, at your service." he greeted, taking a bow. "However, I'd prefer you refer to me by my last name, Eclipse."

"You're a superfan, aren't you?" Hubert asked, his eyes narrowing.

"How'd you guess?"

"It's kinda obvious." Hubert chuckled.

"But it's so great to meet you Aaron!" Eclipse yelled, pulling Aaron into a hug.

"That's a first." Friedrich smirked.

"Please let go of me." Aaron asked, as Eclipse pulled himself off of Aaron and walked to meet the other campers.

The next person to step outdoors was a girl. She had peach skin, teal eyes, and black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She was slender, and had a fit body shape. She wore a trendy black top, with a white ruffled skirt, a pair of white socks, and white studded sneakers. She also wore a silver heart necklace. "Hey guys!" she smiled. "My name is Brittany Drake."

"Bro, she's a babe." Kirby whispered, not realizing it was Cassandra next to him. Though a lot of the guys around the dock seemed to agree by the way they were staring at her.

"Bro?" Cassandra mocked as Kirby turned and saw who he had whispered it to.

 **Kirby Confessional: Oops.**

"I was just thinking of you as a friend. I call all my friends bro." Kirby explained.

"Haha, sure thing." Cassandra accepted. "I'm not your friend though, let's make that clear."

"Howdy y'all." she giggled, stepping onto the dock. "Why all the stares?" she asked, snapping the boys- and those girls which were lesbian- out of their stupor.

"Giuseppe Holcomb." the italian man greeted as she walked up to him.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled, high fiving him.

"What'd you think of hyperactive over there?" Ash asked, pointing to Eclipse.

"Him? He's a sweetie." Brittany decided, causing Eclipse to smile at the defeat at Ash's insult.

 **Ash Confessional: Man I can't get ANYTHING going here!**

"And it looks like that's the end of the cast list." Aaron exclaimed, looking at his paper. "Follow me."

The walked off the dock and stepped onto the grassy island for the first time. Aaron gestured up at the volcano. "This is Nawala volcano. It hasn't been active for a long time, but just in case, be ready."

"Is that legal?" Aria asked, looking up at the towering landform.

"Probably not." Aaron commented as he led them further inland. "We aren't going to look at it right now cause there's no need to."

"You know, Yellowstone Caldera is nearly 40,000 years overdue for an eruption." Hubert remarked to Alannah, who was walking next to him.

"Why worry the volcano erupting if I could just punch me a hole through it?" Alannah asked.

"I don't think it works like that."

"This is Kamatayon Jungle, named after our previous show." Aaron explained, bringing them to the edge of the dense tropical trees. A dirt path allowed access into the jungle, but the path appeared dark. Sounds of exotic animals could be heard from the outside. "We'd recommend not going in a night. We sent one intern in there at night to test it, and he hasn't come out."

"Yikes." Jason commented.

"A jungle isn't going to stop me from winning." Friedrich scoffed. A loud roar was heard. "On second thought…"

"This is the mess hall." Aaron explained as they drew even with a large, wooden cabin. Chef stood on the steps, looking a little pissed off. "Chef Hatchet will be making most of your meals, though there is a kitchen in your cabin if you want to use it."

"Lord knows I'll be using that a lot." mumbled Gabriel.

"What'd you say maggot?" Chef demanded, his eyes glaring at Gabriel.

"Nothing." he quickly responded.

"Moving on," Aaron said, "here is the campfire and brand new confessional booth that was installed five minutes ago." he led them to a spot right off the beach, about 400 meters from the dock. 18 stools sat around a large campfire, with a podium at one end. A few interns were setting up a small booth about 50 meters away,the booth still shiny and new. "Since Maddie burned the old one down, we have a new one."

"Yeah, oopsies." Maddie said, pulling out a bar of chocolate and eating some.

"Mind if I have some?" Aurora asked.

"NO." Maddie hissed, pulling her chocolate away from the group.

 **Aurora Confessional: Of course it's a no… I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.**

"And finally, here is your cabin." Aaron smiled as they walked up to a large, nice looking villa sitting on the rocky cliff overlooking the sea.

"No way." Aria breathed, all the other campers sharing her reaction.

It was a large villa that actually looked _nice_. A fancy gazebo sat out front, perfect for meetings and hangouts.

"Nope, not kidding." Aaron smiled. "We figured since there are no teams this season, we'd get you one large, nice cabin." This caused even more shock than the accommodations had.

"NO TEAMS?" Eclipse yelled in shock.

 **Dana Confessional: I could do without teams. Less people I have to interact and work with, the better. I know Arnold agrees. After what happened, I have little faith in humanity.**

"Hold on," Ash said, "that means every single challenge is for single immunity?" he nervously stared at Alannah.

"Not exactly." Aaron smiled. "There will be a lot of team challenges, but I'll explain that later. For now, have a fun night in your new villa! Tomorrow, we'll have the first challenge."

The campers all rushed into the house, passing by a large kitchen with state of the art supplies and machines, a large, comfy looking living room with a fireplace, multiple couches, and a few chairs. Opening doors, they found six bedrooms, each containing three beds and all with their own full bathroom. There were ten rooms in total. The six bedrooms, the kitchen, the living room, a supply room which contained a washer and dryer, and a common room. A door in the living room led out to a deck which overlooked the sea.

"Guys, there's a pool!" Brittany called. She had walked out onto the deck and looked below, where a large pool with a hot tub rested below the deck.

 **Eclipse Confessional: Man Aaron, I don't know what we did to deserve this, but thank you so much!**

 **Joy Confessional: Let them get comfortable. I want to see their faces when this whole part of their world is ripped away from them.**

"Why did you put them in such a nice cabin?" Chef asked Aaron as they stood outside the villa.

"Notice how a lot of the girls are villains?"

"Yes, I did notice."

"Rawr." Aaron said, moving into a fighting stance.

…..

"I guess if we have to bunk with someone we'll make them choose." Dana toughly said, tossing her bags onto a light blue bedspread, Arnold doing the same across the room. They had walked into a room decorated with the sea in mind, as different shades of blue dotted the wall.

"Agreed." Arnold responded as Aurora walked into the room. "Get lost."

"Sorry, there aren't any spaces left anywhere else." she apologized. "I can still go if you want me to. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Fine, we'll let you sleep in here." Dana agreed, looking out the window to see waves crashing against the sand.

 **Dana Confessional: So far from Italy. I don't know what to feel.**

"I know you guys don't want me to be here." Aurora responded as she unpacked her stuff onto the bed. "I'll only be here at night." she said, leaving the room as her stuff was unpacked.

…..

"I can deal with this." Jason said, looking around at his roommates. Friedrich and Hubert had joined him in the room, making for an odd combination.

"Well, studies actually show that sleeping in hammocks might be good for your back." Hubert suggested.

"I was talking about you guys." Jason laughed.

"Oh right, sorry." Hubert apologized, rubbing his neck.

"No need to apologize dude, that's who you are, saying random facts like that and being smart and stuff." Jason responded, clapping him on the back. Friedrich was looking around at the room. The walls were painted green, perhaps to symbolize the jungle.

"What about you?" Jason asked Friedrich.

"I'm here to win. That's it." he responded, not breaking from his thoughts.

"K dude." Jason responded, jumping into his hammock, his hands behind his head.

…..

"This is so exciting!" Eclipse mused as he walked into his bedroom, the walls painted red for a volcano. "I can't believe I'm actually here!"

"I know right." Aria responded, slightly sarcastic, as she threw her stuff onto her bed.

 **Aria Confessional: Look, I'm here to win. Of course I'm a little excited, but this is Total Drama, and I'll do anything I have to to win.**

"Can't say the same." Joy grimaced, walking into the room.

"Cheer up, Joy." Eclipse said. "We're here, this is it!"

"No thanks." she responded, flopping on her bed.

 **Joy Confessional: I hate happy people. And I got stuck with one of the happiest people here. This sucks.**

"Well someone's a debby downer." Aria scoffed. Across the hall, Maddie, Alannah, and Cassandra were all stepping into their room. This one was painted black to- you know what I don't even know what it symbolizes.

"Well this is dark." Cassandra observed, looking around. "I like it."

"It's a little too dark for me taste." Alannah commented, her stuff landing with a thud on her bed.

"I can change that." Maddie suggested, her eyes lit by an internal fire. She tossed her collection of manga on the bed as she took out her lighter.

"No thanks, not right now." Cassandra refused. "And if you want to make it far, you probably shouldn't burn the whole island down."

"But- but- I need chocolate." Maddie said, fishing into her pocket and bringing out a Cadbury egg, devouring it, Cassandra looking at her in interest.

 **Cassandra Confessional: Maddie relies on chocolate… interesting.**

…..

"I'm so glad to be here!" Brittany cheered as she walked into a white-colored room, Gabriel and Kirby following her.

"I'm glad you're here." Kirby smiled, causing Brittany to give a little giggle as Gabriel's face showed a look of jealousy.

 **Brittany Confessional: So, I know I have to flirt a bit to make it through the game. My only concern, which I can't tell anyone, is that my dad is a mob boss. Like, you know how you think of the Mafia and the Yakuza? Like that. I just hope nobody finds out.**

 **Gabriel Confessional: Yeah, Brittany is a pretty nice girl. Yes, my dad works for the government, why do you ask?**

"So am I." Gabriel smiled.

"Aw, thanks guys." Brittany grinned, turning around to put her stuff away as Gabriel and Kirby started to strangle each other. She turned around the see them frozen mid fight, looking at her with embarrassment.

"Um, what-"

"Nothing, it was a game." Kirby interjected.

"Yes, a game." Gabriel agreed, though both looked at each other with venom in their eyes.

…..

"Well, guess we're rooming together." Giuseppe suggested to Seven and Ash, who had walked in behind him.

"Sure thing pizza." Ash said, to a blank stare from Giuseppe. "Really?"

"This is alright." Seven replied, looking around at the room which was colored purple. "Just, please no birds."

"What, why?" Giuseppe asked, his brow furrowing as Ash went off the pout in the corner.

"I'm allergic." Seven explained.

"Oh, of course!" Giuseppe replied, sitting down on his bed.

 **Seven Confessional: I don't want to explain that I'm allergic to much more, as I don't want everyone to think of me as the creepy sick girl.**

"Thank you." she smiled underneath her bandages.

…..

"And that's it for episode one of Total Drama Nawala Island!" Aaron announced, standing outside the villa with Chef. "Am I the sexiest host alive? Who will go first? Find out next, on Total Drama Nawala Island!"

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **There's the intro! I'm so glad to be finished with it. It's definitely the most tedious to write. Other episodes will probably be shorter, just cause I had to give all the intros in this episode. There'll probably not be an upload tomorrow (Friday) since this was posted today. Tell me what you thought! Who did you like? Who didn't you like? Any suggestions?**_

 _ **~Marth24**_


	4. Ep2- Outwit, Outplay, and DSSS

**Ep.2- Outwit, Outplay, and Don't Say Stupid Stuff**

 **I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, Slide by Calvin Harris ft. Frank Ocean & Migos. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

"Last time, on Total Drama Nawala Island," the host, Aaron Muet, opened, "we met all the campers and showed off the island, and showed them their home for the next few weeks. A roomy villa, donated by Chef Hatchet's very own restaurant!"

"Wait a second I didn't donate-"

"Moving along!" Aaron smiled. Chef's mouth gaped open as he realized what'd happened. "Oh shut up, you'll make the money back later in the season when use them as a child labor force. Anyway, 18 campers entered the island. At the end of the season, only one will remain to claim 1 million dollars. Who will it be? Find out, right now, on Total Drama Nawala Island!"

…..

 _Do you slide on all your nights like this?_

(Seven and Giuseppe are shown arriving on a boat. A bird flies over and lies on Giuseppe's shoulder. Seven sneezes in response)

 _Do you try on all your nights like this? (I might)_

(Maddie has set fire to the boat behind them, causing all three to dive off)

 _Put some spotlight on the slide._

(Joy looks on in amusement at what went wrong)

 _Whatever comes, comes through clear._

(Kirby is shown flirting with Brittany by the cabin while a lot of big men aim guns at his head from the jungle)

 _Do you slide on all your nights like this?_

(Jason is shown tuning up Aaron's car from underneath it. The camera zooms out to show Alannah holding the car up with one hand, yawning)

 _Do you try on all your nights like this? (I might)_

(Friedrich is deep in thought, staring at a paper while Arianna talks her mouth off in front of him)

 _Put some spotlight on the slide._

(Cassandra is shown outside the room, staring at them and smirking while Hubert leans on her shoulder)

 _Whatever comes, comes through clear._

(Cassandra notices him and shoves him off)

 _I might, empty my bank account_

(Eclipse and Gabriel are shown walking through one of the jungle paths, talking)

 _And buy that boy with a pipe_

(Ash is shown flirting with Aurora by a waterfall as Eclipse and Gabriel pass. She has a frown on her face)

 _Buy that boy with a pipe_

(The camera zooms in on Dana and Arnold, hiding behind the waterfall)

 _I might_

(The camera refocuses on all the campers sitting at a campfire on the beach. The logo appears, and the camera fades to black)

…..

Birds were chirping as sun shined through the window of Friedrich's room. A ray hit his eyes, causing him to wake up. Yawning, he rolled over to get out of bed.

Then he remembered he was in a hammock.

He fell to the ground with a loud crash, causing Jason and Hubert to both startle awake.

"Ouch." Friedrich commented as he lay flat on the floor.

"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Jason joked to blank stares. "C'mon, that was funny."

"Not really." Hubert responded. "Are you okay? You know, falls are the-"

"I don't need facts right now." Friedrich commented.

"Is something wrong man? Loosen up." Jason replied.

"I guess I'm just missing home. And my sister." Friedrich replied. "I haven't been acting myself on the island yet and I think that's why."

 **Friedrich Confessional: I haven't been like myself lately at all. Guess I'm just missing my sister. She's been my entire family since our parents left.**

"I can totally get it." Jason replied. "At home I had to look out for my siblings since my parents weren't home much. My dad was always deployed, and my mom was always at work. Everyone has someone they miss here. Hubert probably misses his sister too."

"Not in the slightest."

"Well he's the exception." Jason laughed. "Just know that you're not alone bro."

"You know what, you're right." Friedrich replied, a smile on his face for the first time since starting on the show. "I've gotta push those feelings behind, and act like myself."

"Good job man." Jason smiled.

 **Jason Confessional: It took awhile to get Friedrich to be himself, but I'm glad I did. He seems like a fun guy.**

 **Friedrich Confessional: He's right, I need to learn to let go like I'm at home.**

 **Hubert Confessional: As I was saying, falls are the leading cause of death in people ages 65-80. Meaning if Aaron stumbles, we might not be seeing him around for a long time.**

…..

Joy woke up to the sound of birds tweeting, waves crashing against the sand, and a gentle breeze coming in through the window. Everything was peaceful, and perfect.

 **Joy Confessional: I hate it.**

Looking around, she noticed Aria was still sound asleep, her auburn hair still resting on the pillow. However, Eclipse was nowhere to be found, yet his bed was made. Shrugging it off, she put her pointer finger into her mouth, biting it until it bled. Satisfied with her work, she got out of bed, leaving the sheets tangled, and walked into the bathroom, not noticing that Aria had been watching her with an eye open the whole time.

 **Aria Confessional: You can find out a lot when others think you're asleep. Such as that Joy is apparently a masochist. Ew, creep.**

Aria heard the shower turn on, and the door open. She saw Joy walk out of the room fully clothed in her sleepwear, though a little wet, but the shower was still running.

"Um, are you going to finish that?" Aria asked as Joy opened the door, gesturing to the shower.

"Nah." Joy replied, walking out to Aria's confusion.

 **Aria Confessional: What the fuck.**

Still looking at the spot where Joy had left, Aria got up, grabbed her clothes for the day, and walked into the bathroom.

Joy walked into the kitchen, where she found Eclipse brewing coffee, Giuseppe sitting at barstool, and Aurora sitting by herself in the living room.

"All I'm saying is that- well hello early bird." Eclipse greeted Joy as she walked into the room. "You want some coffee?"

"Sure." Joy shrugged, taking a seat at one of the barstools.

"What time is it?" Giuseppe frowned, looking around for a clock.

"Um, it says 7:25 on the stove." Eclipse noticed. "Aaron said the first challenge is at 12."

"Well anyway, back to our discussion." Giuseppe continued. "I can't see how you don't appreciate soccer! It's the most popular sport in the world, and it's loads of fun to play."

"I don't mess with that sports stuff." Eclipse chuckled. "I'm more of a drama type."

"Oh, no I hate drama." Giuseppe chuckled. "But not for the reason you'd think."

"Why's that?" Eclipse frowned. "I don't see how anyone could refuse some good Shakspeare or Williams."

"Not the type of drama silly." Giuseppe responded. "Perhaps you've heard my last name, Holcomb, no?"

"Yes- I mean no- I mean it sounds familiar." Eclipse replied, confused at what to say.

 **Eclipse Confessional: When they say no, what do you reply with? Does yes mean no? Is no yes? What is it?**

"Well my sister," Giuseppe started, "is very famous. And I hate the paparazzi."

"Ohhhh okay." Eclipse understood, pouring the coffee into cups and holding one up to Giuseppe. "You want some?"

"No thank you, I hate coffee." Giuseppe politely refused.

"I'll take some I guess." Aurora called from the living room. "If he's not going to have any."

"Okay sounds cool." Eclipse replied, carrying the cup to her after placing Joy's down. "Now I hope your sister isn't a pop singer because I don't like that music much."

"You hate it too?" Aurora asked as he neared her. "I hate it too! It's so bland, and everything sounds the same."

"I so agree, it's like we're the same person, honey." Eclipse replied. "It's just- hey what're you doing with your coffee?"

Joy had taken one sip and then just let it spill over, uncaring as it rushed down the counter and dripped onto the floor. "It doesn't matter." she replied. She then got up, and walked out, back to her room as Brittany walked in.

"Well that was strange." Giuseppe replied, looking at the coffee.

"What was?" Brittany asked as she walked in, tying her hair into a ponytail, wearing a pale blue nightgown.

" _Ah, ho dimenticato. Buongiorno bellissima_." Giuseppe replied in rapid Italian.

 **Giuseppe Confessional: Sometimes when I'm around pretty girls I speak in Italian. Oopsies. Haha.**

"Well _ciao_ to you." she responded with a smile. "Um, why's there coffee on the ground."

"I have no idea." Eclipse replied, cleaning up the mess with paper towels. "One minute Joy asked for coffee, the next it was on the floor!"

"On the floor, like Jennifer Lopez!" she exclaimed, met by blank stares. "You know, the song? It goes like this, _get on the-"_

"Please no." Aurora asked.

"That's fine." Brittany mumbled. "Hey where's everyone else?"

"I d- don't know. Still asleep?" Giuseppe stumbled.

 **Giuseppe Confessional: My speech becomes stuttered too. But she's not even the prettiest girl here!**

…..

Maddie was sitting on her bed, lost in one of her manga collections when Cassandra woke up, Alannah still loudly snoring. Stretching, she looked over to see the pyromaniac lost in her reading.

"What are you reading?" Cassandra asked, her voice groggy from just waking up.

"Manga." Maddie casually replied, turning a page.

"Well yeah." Cassandra said, sitting up. "But what?"

"It's called Cory-San in the House." Maddie giddly explained. "Senpai Cory-San lives with his dad Victor-Kun in-"

"Nevermind, I don't actually care." Cassandra snuffed, getting out of bed.

"How could you not care about the best manga/anime to ever grace this world?" Maddie asked in shock.

"It's stupid." Cassandra responded, walking into the bathroom.

 **Maddie Confessional: How could Cassandra think Cory-San in the House is stupid? She has no respect for my culture!**

 **Cassandra Confessional: Konichiwa senpai, please notice me… I watch asian cartoons… I'm a weeboo, a filthy weeboo…**

"Er- what's going on?" Alannah asked groggily, waking from her slumber.

"Casablanca insulted my senpai." Maddie whined.

"Eh… that's nice?" Alannah responded, confused.

 **Alannah Confessional: I don't know what a senpai is. Is that one of those things you toss into a room to make it smell nicer?**

 **Maddie Confessional: I might be lesbian, but I can still have guy senpais! Although I have to admit there are some really cute anime girls, like Asuna from Sword Art Online, Yuri from Angel Beats, and Elaine from Seinfeld!**

…..

"What are we going to do?" Dana asked Arnold as they both sat on the edge of her bed.

"Should be simple," Arnold shrugged, "we just figure out what their main weaknesses are and take advantage of it."

"While promoting Uncle Neil's Jewelry Store." Dana pointed out.

 **Arnold Confessional: Neil's Jewelry Store- a jewelry store in Italy selling all types of jewelry you could imagine. Diamonds earrings, emerald necklaces, gold rings- anything you could imagine in great quality for a low-**

 **Aaron Confessional: Yeah we're not allowing sponsored content on this show. Unless that content is Chef's restaurant, or the money goes to ME.**

"Fuck you Aaron." Arnold grimaced. "I knew he was a greedy sloth just like the rest of humanity."

"Agreed." Dana replied.

Aurora had been waiting outside the door for a while now, listening to their conversation.

 **Aurora Confessional: Wow, these guys seem to hate people almost as much as me. But they just seem… cruel.**

"They only people we can trust is ourselves, and our uncle." Dana continued. "I'll never forgive for what our parents did."  
After hearing that, Aurora's brow furrowed, and instead of entering the room she walked back into the kitchen.

"Anyone else up?" Brittany asked.

"No." Aurora replied, lost in thought.

 **Aurora Confessional: What happened that made them hate everyone so much?**

…..

When Gabriel woke up, the first thing he heard was grunting coming from somewhere in the room. A tiny count of "1, 2, 3" could barely be heard over the soft crash of waves hitting the sand. "What are you doing?" he croaked.

"Push-ups… 5." Kirby gasped from the hardwood floor. After completing about twenty, he got up and looked at Gabriel. "I wouldn't expect you to know what they are, pretty boy."

"Why the personal attack?" Gabriel asked back.

"I'm gonna be the one to get Brittany," he answered, "and more."

"I don't care about chicks. I want to win." Gabriel responded, his eyes narrowing.

 **Gabriel Confessional: Yeah Britt is hot, and it'd be nice if I could get her. But something tells me it wouldn't work out- I don't know what. Besides, I need to start thinking of how I can** _ **win.**_ **Not flirt.**

"So do I." Kirby replied. "But what's wrong with having a little fun on the way?"

"Look," Gabriel opened, sitting up as to look Kirby in the eye, "we need an alliance. If I can get you and Brittany, that's three. We need more."

"It's the first vote dude, chill." Kirby answered, walking into the bathroom and grabbing a toothbrush. "Everybody's just gonna vote out who they don't like."

 **Kirby Confessional: To be honest, I don't really like Gabriel. Dude's a threat to my babe-scoring potential, and he's kinda a downer. Get ass, don't be an ass bro. I'm here to make out with girls and win this show. Right now, he might be the first to go.**

"Hope it's you." Gabriel mumbled.

"Say what?" Kirby asked between his toothbrush.

"Nothing." Gabriel responded.

"Whatever." he said, picking up a shirt and tossing it on, walking out of the door, only to be met face to face with Brittany. "Oh hey girl."

"What's up?" she responded.

"Just thinking about you." he charmed.

"Haha, you're so sweet." she responded, twirling her hair. With a wink, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then tried to kiss her, only for her to push him away.

"You're so silly." she winked, walking into the room he had just left, to Kirby's frustration.

 **Brittany Confessional: Look, Kirby might be attractive, but he's not the type of guy I go for. Sure, I'll flirt with him, but I don't really like him. Also, not sure daddy would approve. And if he doesn't approve… Kind of a deal breaker when my dad's a mob boss.**

"Damn it." Kirby cursed as the door closed.

 **Aaron Confessional: Kirby's lining up for the shot and- WHAT IS THIS? BRITTANY HAS HIT THE COCKBLOCK! I REPEAT BRITTANY HAS HIT THE COCKBLOCK.**

However another door opened further down the hall, Aria walking out.

"Hey girl." Kirby greeted, drawing her attention.

"What do you want?" she asked, confused.

"You." he grinned, walking up to her. "You're pretty sexy, you know that?"

"Haha, thanks Kirby." she laughed, and gave a wink, walking away, swaying her hips, Kirby's eyes following her path.

 **Aria Confessional: If I can flirt with that idiot enough to get him on my side it's another number for me.**

 **Kirby Confessional: You know, she's pretty hot too...**

…..

Ash was all alone, swimming in the pool when Seven came up and sat on one of the pool chairs. Despite being dressed in her bikini, she still had bandages covering most of her face. It took a minute for Ash to notice her. "What are you doing here?"

"You seemed alone." Seven observed, tilting her head a little.

"I'm fine with that bandage girl." Ash toughly responded, causing Seven to frown behind her bandages. "Wait, why do you have bandages around your face?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Seven responded.

"Okay, sorry, I shouldn't of asked. That's personal." Ash replied before realizing what he had said. "I mean, yeah. It's probably awful, haha." However this still caused Seven to (not visibly) smile.

 **Seven Confessional: I knew the tough boy thing was an act.**

 **Ash Confessional: I can't let anyone know I'm not tough, okay? If I do, they'll just bully me like the ones at home did.**

"It's okay." Seven winked, though it really just looked like a blink since her other eye was covered. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Pssh, what secret? There's no-" Ash started, but stopped as soon as he saw Aria com outside.

"Hey Ash." Aria greeted in a flirty voice all smiles, but then frowned when she saw Seven. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, I was just-"

"I don't actually care." she cut him off. "I was just thinking about how the vote is gonna go tonight, and I realized that we need numbers."

"Well I guess so." Ash replied, frowning. "We have three right here."

"Three?" she asked, puzzled. "Oh yeah." she frowned, looking at Seven. Walking up to Ash who came to the edge of the pool, she whispered into his ear.

"Listen, I don't want to work with mummy for long at all. As soon as she's lost her use, she's gone."

"Alright." Ash frowned.

"Great." Aria responded. "I love working with you cause I can be real. I don't have to put up the bullshit nice girl facade." she finished, walking back up into the villa, but was stopped by Seven's voice.

"You know, Caroline was a great player last season. But she would've never won."

"Excuse me?" Aria blinked, turning around.

"Oh nothing." Seven replied. "Just thinking about last season and all the great gameplay. You wouldn't know about that though." Confused, Aria brushed it off and walked inside as Seven turned to Ash. "You know you don't have to work with her, right?"

"Who are you to judge?" he said, though his words held no weight.

"I suppose." Seven answered. "But why must a sheep wear wolf's clothing?" she asked him as she too got up and walked inside, leaving Ash in thought.

 **Ash Confessional: A sheep in wolf's clothing? I thought it was… Wait- HEY!**

…..

"Campers," Aaron introduced as all 18 stood around him, "welcome to your first immunity challenge!" They were standing in the large field. He was standing next to a bench and a table, where multiple covered dishes sat. Adjacent to them stood 18 strange posts.

"Torture session is more like it." Aurora grumbled to a dirty look from Aaron.

"As I was saying," he continued, "as I explained, there are no teams. This is only kind of true. Everyone will vote at every single campfire ceremony, regardless of if they have immunity. Here's the catch- there are no _set_ teams. The teams are fluid, meaning I decide which challenges have teams, and who's on them."

This sent the cast into an uproar of discussion. A patch of grass lit on fire that Maddie was standing near which no one noticed until Chef had to spray the fire extinguisher everywhere.

"QUIET!" Aaron ordered, causing the cast to settle down. "In addition, there are two idols in play as of now. Find one, and you control its power. The first is the "Nawala" Idol, which grants safety from one vote. The other is the "Kamatayon" Idol, which allows you to cancel out someone else's vote at an elimination ceremony. Got it?"

 **Eclipse Confessional: So much power, so many twists! This has been everything I thought it'd be and more so far.**

 **Cassandra Confessional: Idols don't mean a thing to me. Of course I'll look for one, but if you need an idol to win then you don't deserve to win. You didn't play right.**

 **Alannah Confessional: Eh- all this talk of "Naked Idol" and "Kumbaya Idol" is very confusing. When do I get to throw things around like little sack of potatoes?**

 **Maddie Confessional: So I realized this morning that lighting someone's else's underwear on fire is kind of a mistake. Hopefully Gabby doesn't notice that one of his pairs are gone, hehe. Oopsies.**

 **Gabriel Confessional: I swear, why do I smell something burning? And why does my ass itch so much?**

"So for today's challenge, just one person on your team doing well can grant you immunity." Aaron explained. "You will stand on a narrow wooden beam, holding a steel bar above you. The last 2 people standing from different teams earn immunity not only for themselves, but their team. Who in this case is their roommates. Aka, Jason's team is green team."

"If you step off at any time, you are out. As an incentive to win the challenge," he continued, "winning will result in earning an extra vote to use at the campfire ceremony tonight, as well as immunity. Any questions?" Hubert raised his hand. "Great, let's get started."

…..

All the contestants were standing on their wood bars, each adjusted for their height. "Everyone is locked in, and this challenge is on." Aaron announced. "Don't think about the fact that the beam is super narrow and you have to stay on your toes. Staying on your toes is what this game is about."

"Really?" Cassandra replied. "Cause I thought it was about torturing innocent teenagers on television for fun."

"Pretty much." Aaron agreed. "At least, that's my job."

After about a minute, a bird began to roost on the top of Seven's bar. Desperately trying to hold in a sneeze, it got the better of her, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

"Wait, you're already out?" Aaron gawked. "I just started the challenge!"

"Not my fault." Seven responded, taking a seat on the bench adjacent to the other 17 campers, hoping Ash or Giuseppe would pick up the slack.

 **Seven Confessional: I can't wait until we have a challenge inside. Where I can't sneeze or cough.**

Aurora was the next to follow. About five minutes later she slipped off, falling on the ground though it looked slightly exaggerated.

"Nice job goth girl." Cassandra chided as she saw her fall. Aurora shot her a glare, then walked over to join Seven.

 **Aurora Confessional: Of course I wanted to win. But am I going to beat someone like Friedrich or Alannah? No. Better to fly under the radar for now.**

The rest of the campers were up for about 20 more minutes before Aaron chimed in.

"How about some incentive to step down?" Aaron grinned. He walked to the table beside him and uncovered the first dish. A small pile of cash sat there.

"$200." Aaron announced. "If multiple people step down, it has to be split."

Curious looks overcame each of the contestants as they considered stepping down. Some of them, such as Eclipse and Friedrich, instantly shook their heads no.

 **Friedrich Confessional: If you think I'm gonna take a small cash prize over immunity, you're stupid.**

"You can win this, right?" Brittany asked, looking over at Kirby. She appeared to be struggling badly. Her arms were shaking. She couldn't last much longer.

"Yeah. Totally." Kirby grinned, flexing. However, in doing so he let go of his bar and fell off.

"And Kirby takes the $200!" Aaron announced as Kirby walked over to the money, grumbling.

"Actually, he's gonna only take $100." announced Brittany, her eyes narrowing as she stepped off.

"Hey, it's not my fault I needed to display these bad boys." he winked, flexing his non-existent muscles. He handed her half of the money and she sat down next to Seven, placing the money to her side. Kirby eyed the money.

 **Ash Confessional: Does anybody else hate that kid?**

 **Gabriel Confessional: Thanks guys, I can immunity for us, it's fine.**

"Looking comfortable over there." Jason grunted, looking over to the four contestants who were already eliminated.

"Yeah, and I'm about to join them." Aria whimpered, struggling to hold on… at least it appeared. "Aren't you guys?"

"You got it babygirl, don't worry." Kirby yelled over, getting a glare from Aria who instantly straightened.

"I don't think she appreciated that much man." Giuseppe called over to Kirby.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I know she did." he grinned.

 **Aurora Confessional: You know, I don't really like Kirby much. Like, more than I hate other people. Some of the stuff he says is pretty much sexual harassment, and that's shitty.**

"Maddie no setting your challenge on fire." Aaron frowned as Maddie had taken out her lighter.

"What? Why not?" she pouted. Finding out she couldn't do anything while on the bar, she stepped off, becoming the fifth person out of the challenge.

 **Maddie Confessional: This is no fun.**

Arnold and Dana were looking strong throughout the challenge, yet the whole time they had been playing psychological warfare on Friedrich who stood between them.

"You should just drop, you won't last." Arnold seethed.

"You're gonna fall." Dana followed.

"Can you guys quit it?" Ash called. "I'm not even between you and this is super annoying."

"Shut up shorty." Arnold told him. Ash ceased his talking.

"Kinda agree with the little dude." Friedrich responded.

"Hey I'm not lit-"

"So what? Tiny is probably gonna drop in minutes."

"CAN YOU GUYS STOP CALLING ME SHORT?" Ash yelled. "Geez, I'll step down." he finished, exiting the competition and ending the verbal abuse.

"Well, with millimeter out." Aaron started, Ash shooting him a glare. "We have 12 left, meaning it's time for another plate!" He uncovered another one, only for an envelope to be displayed. "First person to reach me gets it."

Both Eclipse and Cassandra instantly dropped off, racing for the envelope, yet Eclipse reached it first, snatching it out of Aaron's hand with a "YES!"

 **Eclipse Confessional: A mysterious envelope is always good news in the Total Drama game.**

 **Cassandra Confessional: Damn it. At least I've got Muppet Chef to win this for me.**

"Might want to open that later." Aaron advised.

"Believe me Aaron, I know." Eclipse responded, taking his seat next to a grumpy Cassandra. Instantly after, Joy dropped.

"Why'd you just drop?" Hubert asked, confused. "You could've tried for the envelope." Joy simply gave a shrug and walked over to the bench

"Oh well."

 **Aria Confessional: Great. I had two idiots on my team who already are out. My back is already tired from carrying these idiots.**

"I can't hold on much longer, Arnold." Dana complained.

"Fine, drop if you want. I'll crush these fools." he said, steadying his grip. "If you can't pick up the slack." this caused Dana to frown.

After looking around at who was left and how strong they were, Aria dropped out, soon followed by Dana who couldn't last any longer.

"Great job." Aria smiled, trying to high five Dana.

"Did I ask you?" she lashed out, taking her seat on the bench, Aria displaying a fake look of hurt.

 **Aria Confessional:** **You know, they ask you how you are and you have to say "I'm fine" when you're not really fine but you just can't get into it because they will never understand...**

"Look, it's a battle of the two bitches." snickered Ash.

"Saying that is simply making you stoop to their level." Seven replied, her visible eye showing disapproval, causing Ash to frown.

"There are seven people left." Aaron announced. "The entire green team, Alannah, Arnold, Gabriel, and Giuseppe. The white team is out."

"White power!" Kirby yelled, his eyes quickly widening as he realized what he said. "Wait, no, I didn't- shit."

"Fuckin' racist." Jason grunted between his teeth, trying to hold on as everyone realized what he'd said. Brittany facepalmed and Gabriel rolled his eyes as he held on.

 **Gabriel Confessional: Thanks big mouth. Now I'm gonna have to hold on so we don't get targeted.**

 **Brittany Confessional: Oh Kirby. He forgot the three basics of the game! Outwit, outplay, and don't say stupid stuff!**

"Guys I meant my team is white- I mean my team's color so I-"

"You didn't see us saying black power." Cassandra pointed out, realizing she could back him into a corner. "I think you knew what you were saying."

"I think this was just a big misunderstanding." Brittany tried to explain, though everyone was focused on exposing Kirby. Hatching an idea, Cassandra looked over to Gabriel.

"Gabriel, kindly drop out so we can get rid of Kirby." ordered Cassandra. "No one wants to keep a racist here."

"Gabe, whatever you do, don't drop, please man." Kirby pleaded as everyone around him (minus the villains) glared.

 **Arnold Confessional: I honestly see nothing wrong with what Kirby said.**

"Got anything to offer Aaron?" Gabriel inquired to his horror.

"Um, the next plate was gonna be a single saltine cracker." Aaron confessed. "I was gonna leave it covered but since you asked…"

 **Hubert Confessional: Logically, it makes sense for him to drop. Even if he wins immunity, it'll create a target on his back.**

"Good enough for me." he grinned, stepping off and popping the saltine into his mouth, Kirby's mouth gaping as Brittany shook her head.

"Damn he got screwed hard." Jason observed.

"Not as hard as he was gonna screw Brittany." Friedrich chuckled from a few spaces away.

"Bro."

"BRO."

"You two are imbeciles." Arnold told them. At the bench, the whole camp talked about how to get rid of Kirby right in front of his face.

"I mean, we could split the votes." Aria shrugged.

"Guys, I'm right here!"

"Shut up. We don't need to split them though."

"Just in case."

Meanwhile, Alannah hadn't spoken the whole challenge, and was still holding strong. Hubert appeared to be struggling a bit, but was still trying his best. Jason and Friedrich were both trying hard, but appeared solid. Arnold was similar, and so was Giuseppe.

"Well, here's the last incentive." Aaron announced, uncovering the last plate. A large package sat underneath, still unwrapped. "It's a mystery."

Hubert looked around at the contestants who were out. A few were wrinkling their noses.

 **Hubert Confessional: Ten bucks it's a dead fish.**

"Don't try for it. It's a trick." Hubert whispered to Jason.

"Whatever you say dude." he replied. Hubert's arms were starting to give out however. His arms shaking, he was forced to give up.

"And Hubert drops. You want the package?" Aaron asked as it came down to the final five.

"No thank you." he replied, sitting down.

 _(Spongebob voice): 30 minutes later_

Alannah was sweating profusely now as the sun had come out and the temperature went up.

 **Alannah Confessional: It's too hot. Back in Scotland it's super cold. I don't like this.**

She was struggling to stay up now, as was Arnold. He glanced at how she was doing, knowing he couldn't hold on.

She dropped next to everyone's shock. "It's too hot for me."

"Well thanks." Cassandra scoffed. "We were counting on you."

Arnold followed her almost right after, his arms giving out.

 **Dana Confessional:** _ **Fanculo.**_

 **Aurora Confessional: Dang it. I knew I couldn't rely on anyone else in this game. Or this world.**

"That means Giuseppe's team, and Jason and Friedrich's teams have won immunity!" Aaron announced as Arnold shook his head. Ash and Hubert both cheered. Seven smiled beneath her bandages.

"You haven't said a word all challenge man, you good?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine personally." he responded, though his red face showed signs of struggling. "Just concentrating."

"Hey, you have our loyalty if you want it." Friedrich offered. "Just let one of us win it."

Giuseppe's face became consumed in thought. Looking at Friedrich and then Jason, he stepped off, letting one of them win immunity.

 **Giuseppe Confessional: There's no reason to not let them win. I don't need the extra vote, but I do need an alliance.**

"Can I take this?" Friedrich asked, looking over to Jason.

"Sure man, I trust you." Jason replied, stepping off and smoothing out his mohawk.

"And Friedrich wins the extra vote!" Aaron announced as Friedrich stepped off, winning the first challenge, his arms dead. "After nearly two hours. I'll see you all tonight. Friedrich, and Giuseppe's teams are safe. Friedrich has an extra vote."

 **Kirby Confessional: I'm in a lot of trouble. A lot.**

…..

Eclipse, Giuseppe, Ash, and Seven all sat in the gazebo talking when Brittany and Gabriel walked up.

"Hey guys, mind if we talk strategy?" Brittany asked, sitting down.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Giuseppe responded.

"And by the way, you throwing away immunity for a saltine cracker was hilarious!" Eclipse laughed.

"Um, thanks?" Gabriel shrugged, rubbing his neck. "Have you opened that envelope yet?"

"Um, no." Eclipse responded. "That's kinda something I'd open in private."

 **Gabriel Confessional: Look, when someone has an advantage, you either get them on your side, or target them. It's just logic.**

"Anyway, would you guys consider working with us?" Brittany asked as the sun started to set in the background.

"It's definitely a possibility." Eclipse responded for the group. "Can you let us talk about it?"

"Sure." Brittany agreed, getting up with Gabriel and walking into the villa.

"Listen, I like our group here, and I would love to work together." Ash interrupted as soon as they were out of earshot. "But is going with them the best move?"

"Tonight will tell." Giuseppe frowned. "You should probably go open that advantage." he directed, Eclipse getting up and walking off with the envelope.

"Why send a lamb to slaughter when we could take out a butcher…" Seven trailed off as Giuseppe and Ash started discussing life outside the game.

…..

 **Eclipse Confessional: Let's see what this envelope has in it… A key? Why is there a key in my advantage? Oh well, probably means something. Hope I find out soon enough. Thanks Aaron?**

…..

Kirby was on his bed groaning when Aria walked in.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" she asked as if talking to a baby.

"I'm done for." Kirby moaned. "I can't talk my way out of this one. Why'd I have to accidentally become a white nationalist?"

"It's okay?" Aria asked, puzzled. "I don't even know how to respond to that but whatever. I'm here to help."

"Really?" Kirby wondered, perking up. "What can you do?"

 **Kirby Confessional: I'm hanging on to anything I can in this game. If it comes from a hot girl, even better.**

"I'll work on it, trust me." Aria winked.

"Thanks girl." Kirby replied. "And you ain't so bad looking."

"You aren't yourself." Aria answered, putting an arm on his bicep. Winking, Kirby went in for a kiss, which she didn't refuse. Pulling her down onto the bed, Kirby placed his hands on her hips and Aria wrapped her hands around his neck. They locked their lips and started making out, Kirby's hands traveling around her body.

 **Aria Confessional: The things I do for a vote. I'll admit… I didn't mind that though.**

…..

"What do you mean you won't vote for him to stay?" Aria angrily asked to Ash who was still sitting outside in the gazebo with Seven and Giuseppe. "I thought we were working with each other."

"Well, I'm not voting for Kirby." Ash offered. "But I'm not voting for Joy either. It just makes no sense."

"Then who are you voting for?" she inquired.

"Arnold," he said, "he called me short!"

"What about you, Giuseppe?" she asked.

"I'll consider it." he compromised. "Though I do think Kirby needs to repent for his actions."

"Seven?" Aria continued, her voice growing whiny at this point.

"The vote is only part of the game." Seven responded to Aria's confusion.

 **Seven Confessional: The only time Aria has paid attention to me this game is when she needed my vote. I won't vote Kirby. But she won't like who I vote.**

"Fine," Aria finished, "be like that, I'll go talk to other people."

 **Aria Confessional: I was lying. I don't know who to go talk to that'd save him!**

…..

"What. The. Fuck." Cassandra wondered allowed as she walked into the kitchen to see a smashed pot on the ground. Joy stood in front of it, appearing dazed as ever. "Did it fall?"

"No." Joy responded vaguely, looking down. "Plant." she pointed, then walking past Cassandra and into a room.

"What. The. Fuck." Cassandra repeated, watching her exit the room she had just entered and walking into another. Dana and Arnold walked out of the room Joy had just walked out of, and joined Cassandra in the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Arnold growled as Cassandra opened her mouth to speak to them.

"Chill, I can tell you're villains. I like that." Cassandra smiled. "I share the same general distaste for everyone that you do."

"So?" Arnold warily asked.

"I want to work with you, duh." Cassandra replied.

 **Cassandra Confessional: I've got to wait a bit to cause the suffering I want to. Doing so at this point in the game wouldn't be effective. So I have to work my way up with making alliances and deals. I hate it.**

"I'm not-" Dana started but was cut off by Arnold.

"Sure." Arnold agreed. "You seem like a nice girl."

"Good." Cassandra said. "I'll leave you two alone for now." she finished, walking off.

"What are you doing Arnold? She's evil, just like most people." Dana frowned.

"No. She's like us Dana." Arnold explained. "She'll help us. She'll be our friend. Isn't this what our uncle wanted?"

"I guess…" Dana trailed off, her eyes concerned.

"Good." Arnold finished, sitting down on the couch.

 **Dana Confessional: I know he sent us here to try to show that not everyone is awful, but I don't think he wanted it like this...**

…..

"Um, I don't think you're supposed to do that." Alannah pointed out to Maddie. "I don't think you even can." Maddie was trying to light the pool on fire.

"Pfft, who says?" Maddie brushed off, touching her lighter to the water.

"Science?"

"Hey ladies." Aria greeted, stepping outside. "How are you doing?"

"Good I guess." Alannah replied, her eyes still on Maddie.

"Have you thought about who you'd like to vote tonight?" she continued.

"Canada. She insulted Cory-San, and that is unforgivable." Maddie called out.

"I was thinking Kirby. He seemed to be gone to me." Alannah answered.

"Well, could I ask you to reconsider? I've always thought of you as a friend and I want to vote with you." Aria pleaded. Alannah shrugged. "Good, then listen to what I have to say."

Aria made the same speech to both Jason's group, and then Ash's.

 **Aria Confessional: Hopefully this gives me power. And get's rid of that creepy bitch.**

…..

"Welcome campers." Aaron announced. "This is the first elimination ceremony. If you are safe, I'll call your name and then toss you a safety coin." he explained, displaying a gold coin with an "N" on it. "And despite what Kirby might think, the N is for Nawala, not a racial slur."

"Hey that's a low blow." Kirby protested. "And I've explained, I was talking about my team's co-"

"Does it look like I care?" Aaron laughed. "Anyway, I have the votes. If I call your name, you're safe."

"Of course, Friedrich, Jason, Hubert, Giuseppe, Ash, and Seven."

"Maddie." she caught her coin and threw it in the fire, her eyes glowing.

"Eclipse."

"Dana."

"Gabriel."

"Alannah." he continued.

"Aurora is the last one to have no votes." Aaron explained, tossing her coin over. "Everyone else has at least one vote."

"Brittany and Cassandra." he announced, tossing their pieces of safety to them.

"Arnold."

"Aria." he finished, her catching the coin and looking around, suspicious of who voted for her. "Joy and Kirby, I have one coin left, one of you will be leaving tonight."

"Kirby, you messed up BIG dude." he laughed. "And Joy, your creepy tendencies scare your castmates." Joy shrugged. Kirby bit his lip in anticipation.

"The person safe is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Joy." he said, tossing her the coin which hit her face and bounced into the fire. "Meaning Kirby is eliminated."

"Thanks guys." Kirby grumbled. "Glad to know I was appreciated around here."

"Shouldn't of run your mouth boy." Chef smirked.

"Alright, what's the elimination method this season?" Kirby groaned.

"Actually, I was keeping it more of a surprise." Aaron admitted. "But since you asked, we're sending you away on boats. The farther you get, the better."

"So…" Kirby asked, looking around until Chef handed him a pair of floaties. "Oh."

"Sorry Kirby." Brittany grimaced.

Aria walked up to him and shrugged. "I tried."

"Hey babe, don't worry, I'll be back." he winked, leaning in for a kiss but was stopped by a finger to his lips.

"Sorry floaties-boy," she smirked, "don't wanna do more than hook up. Have a nice swim." she finished, pushing him off the dock with a splash.

"Well, that was a dramatic episode." Aaron announced, the camera zooming in on his face. "Will more alliances form? Who will win immunity? And who will be voted out? Find out, next time, on Total Drama Nawala Island!"

Votes:

Aria- Listen, Kirby is kinda hot, I will admit. And I could use him as a number. So, I vote Joy. She's creepy.

Ash- I vote Arnold. That's what you get for all those short jokes, bully.

Arnold- Cassandra said to vote Kirby. I respect my new alliance member, so that's what I'll do.

Alannah (Facing wrong way from camera)- Eh, I don't like Aria, but she's me friend… This is hurting me brain. I'll vote with her for now. Sorry Joy.

Aurora- Sorry Kirby, you really should've held your tongue. The world doesn't need more people like that.

Brittany- Maybe I can save Kirby? I don't know. I'll vote Arnold. He seems like the obvious mean choice.

Cassandra- Kirby got singled out and made this easy. Thanks loverboy.

Dana- Kirby I guess. He's a racist, selfish, no good excuse of life just like them. That's what Arnold told me at least.

Eclipse- Um yeah, sorry Kirby, but you gotta go. Catch you on the flipside.

Friedrich (2 votes)- Sorry, but I don't deal with all that racist drama. Kirby gets both of my votes.

Gabriel- As much as I _LOVE_ Kirby being my roommate, I obviously can't oust myself. I sadly vote Kirby.

Giuseppe- While Aria was convincing, she seems like a manipulator, and I can't deal with those sorts of people. Kirby needs to go, _non ci piove._

Hubert- Aria is right, why vote for Kirby? He's not a threat. But, Joy isn't either. In fact, Aria is more of one. She gets my vote.

Jason- Dude, I hate racists. Just not cool. Seeya Kirby.

Joy- *Joy shrugs* I don't know, Brittany. She's too happy.

Kirby- Bro if voting Joy keeps me on the island, I'm down.

Maddie- No one disrespects my senpai. Cauliflower gets my vote.

Seven- I think Aria deserves to go home, to be quite honest. *She sneezes*

Totals:

Kirby- 9

Joy- 3

Aria- 3

Arnold- 2

Cassandra- 1

Brittany- 1

 **Notes:**

 _ **Wow, first elimination over and done with. This was super hard to write, mainly cause I just didn't know who to eliminate! It was so hard to decide, and in the end, it just seemed natural that Kirby's big mouth would get him sent packing early. Sorry to**_ _ **5050railtime**_ _ **that he got sent home early. At least Alannah is still in.**_

 _ **Remember how I said this episode would be shorter than the intro? LOL nope.**_

 _ **~Marth24**_


	5. Ep3- Amu-Let Me Win

**Ep.3- Amu-Let Me Win**

 **I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, Slide by Calvin Harris ft. Frank Ocean & Migos. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

"Last time on Total Drama Nawala Island," Aaron opened, "we saw 18 campers compete in the first challenge of the season. Friedrich and Giuseppe's teams won immunity, and Kirby couldn't shut his mouth. In the end, Kirby got some action, then got kicked off the island. What will happen next? Will- hey what do you think you're doing?"

Maddie had been trying to sneak past in the background with a lighter and some gasoline. "Um… nothing?"

"Okay then, carry on." he dismissed, Maddie scurrying off camera. "What will happen next? Who'll form alliances? Can I get ANY more sexier? The answer is obviously no. But for the rest of the questions, find out right now. On Total Drama Nawala Island!"

…..

(Seven and Giuseppe are shown arriving on a boat. A bird flies over and lies on Giuseppe's shoulder. Seven sneezes in response)

 _Do you try on all your nights like this? (I might)_

(Maddie has set fire to the boat behind them, causing all three to dive off)

 _Put some spotlight on the slide._

(Joy looks on in amusement at what went wrong)

 _Whatever comes, comes through clear._

(Kirby is shown flirting with Brittany by the cabin while a lot of big men aim guns at his head from the jungle)

 _Do you slide on all your nights like this?_

(Jason is shown tuning up Aaron's car from underneath it. The camera zooms out to show Alannah holding the car up with one hand, yawning)

 _Do you try on all your nights like this? (I might)_

(Friedrich is deep in thought, staring at a paper while Arianna talks her mouth off in front of him)

 _Put some spotlight on the slide._

(Cassandra is shown outside the room, staring at them and smirking while Hubert leans on her shoulder)

 _Whatever comes, comes through clear._

(Cassandra notices him and shoves him off)

 _I might, empty my bank account_

(Eclipse and Gabriel are shown walking through one of the jungle paths, talking)

 _And buy that boy with a pipe_

(Ash is shown flirting with Aurora by a waterfall as Eclipse and Gabriel pass. She has a frown on her face)

 _Buy that boy with a pipe_

(The camera zooms in on Dana and Arnold, hiding behind the waterfall)

 _I might_

(The camera refocuses on all the campers sitting at a campfire on the beach. The logo appears, and the camera fades to black)

…..

"Well that was no shock." Jason commented as the 17 remaining campers walked back to the villa. The moon was out, and darkness shrouded their faces. In fact, the only light besides the moon and stars was the faraway lights where Aaron's crew slept, and Maddie's lighter.

"Still think it was a poor decision to vote Kirby out." Aria grunted. Her position was pretty well known by the cast.

"What'd you do, make out with him?" Friedrich followed up with a chuckle.

"NO!" she quickly defended, her tone harsh.

 **Aria Confessional: Yes.**

"Chill. No one cares if you two were sucking face." Jason laughed.

"Or grabbing ass." Friedrich followed up.

"Smacking lips."

"Twisting tongue."

"Pulling-"

"That's enough guys." Aurora interrupted. "So immature."

"Geez, what made you so cold?" snarled Arnold in response, causing Aurora to abruptly quiet.

"I think we should all settle down. How about we change the topic?" Giuseppe offered, noticing how heated it had become.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I could sure go for something to eat right about now." responded Eclipse as they neared the villa. "Anyone wanna cook something?"

"I know Aria ate something of Kirby's." Friedrich cackled, prompting a loud smack to the face from her.

 **Friedrich Confessional: You know, I feel like I'm really getting more comfortable here with being myself.**

"I'd love a nice tall glass of root beer." Alannah answered as they all walked into the villa, sitting down at either the kitchen barstools or in the living room.

"That's not food. That's a drink." Hubert pointed out. "While drinks are essential to life processes, food is also-"

"Save it, facts boy." Cassandra interrupted, causing Hubert to frown. "Are we gonna have to appoint people to make the damn dinner?"

"Can't we just get from some the mess hall?" Ash asked. Everyone burst out laughing.

 **Ash Confessional: Oh, haha yeah I was totally joking. Chef's meals suck, haha.**

"I can cook." Seven volunteered. "I do need some help."

"I can turn on the radio." Jason offered.

"I meant help with cooking."

"Music helps me with everything." he smiled, turning it on 99.5, the pop music station. A rap song came on, blaring throughout the house which had built in speakers.

"Can you turn that infernal music off?" Aurora shouted from the living room. "It sounds like nails on a chalkboard."

"You know I hate to be mean but I agree, honey." Eclipse yelled.

"What are you talking about, this is great!" Brittany answered, starting to sing along with the chorus. It wasn't bad. However, Joy walked over and shut off the radio, to half the cast's enjoyment and half the cast's displeasure.

"Can I get help?" Seven asked politely, looking through her bandages around the 16 other faces in the room as she opened the refrigerator. Nobody raised their hand. "I can do it by myself."

"I guess I'll help." Dana said, much to the cast's surprise. "What? We have to eat."

"Can I light stuff on fire?" Maddie asked.

"Certainly." Seven smiled beneath her bandages. This caused Maddie to rush over and pull out her lighter, her eyes gleaming. "Might want to start with Aria's pants." she whispered.

As the girls started cooking dinner in the kitchen, everyone else gathered in the living room.

"Does anyone have a bottle?" Friedrich asked as most people sat down. Joy and Arnold stood off to the side. Aurora was nowhere to be seen.

"I can't believe these filthy people are trying to bond over a game." Arnold snorted. "Pathetic." Joy shrugged in response.

"It'll all come to a dark end." she replied, Arnold giving her a look of understanding.

 **Arnold Confessional: She isn't bad either. I hate most of the people here. But Joy and Cassandra are like-minded.**

"Here, I got this. You guys can go play. Take this bottle over." Seven suggested, handing a bottle to Dana.

"Um, what?" Dana asked, confused.

"Ooh, spin the bottle." Maddie giddly reacted. "Let's go!" Pulling Dana into the living room, she thrust the bottle into Friedrich's hands.

"You guys playing?" he asked as they sat down, surprised Dana was there.

"Um, what is this?" she inquired, confused. "I don't like being around so many people…"

"Relax, it's called Spin the Bottle." he started. "I'll spin it to start. Whoever it lands on, I have to kiss, unless it's a guy in my case, or a girl in your case. If both people are bi or gay though, that's allowed."

 **Aria Confessional: Wait, there are gay people here? HELL no.**

Friedrich spun the bottle, landing on Cassandra.

"Really?" she groaned, but nonetheless gave him a kiss. Cassandra spun the bottle again, this time landing on Dana. "I got nothing against it."

"Well, I mean, I'm lesbian." Dana revealed, expecting a bit of backlash. Aria had a disgusted look on her face, but everyone else seemed to be fine with it.

"You go girl." Eclipse cheered. Smiling for the first time on the show, Dana gave Cassandra a quick kiss. Spinning the bottle, it landed on Alannah.

"I don't want kiss, sister, I want to give you big hug." Alannah said.

"Oh okay, that's fi-" Dana started, but was cut off as her chest started constricting with the force of Alannah's bone-crushing hug. "Can't- breathe-"

Alannah picked up the bottle and spun it. The game went on and on, Alannah crushing Jason with a hug, Jason and Eclipse giving eachother a quick kiss when it was discovered they were both bi (much to Aria's disgust), Eclipse then quickly giving Brittany a peck, Brittany returning the favor to Ash. The game went on until Seven called.

"Time for dinner." she meekly interrupted between the roar of cheers and laughter coming from the living room when Maddie had kissed Dana. "Please, can I get help serving?"

"Sure, don't worry, us guys got it." Jason answered with a smile. "You ladies go sit down."

When they walked over to the kitchen, they couldn't believe their eyes. It looked amazing. Marinated chicken, a large bowl of pasta with sauce, and sauteed mushrooms. A gourmet meal fit for even Chef's restaurant.

"Where did you learn to cook like this Seven?" Giuseppe asked, eyeing the pasta. She shrugged in response.

 **Ash Confessional: Of course the Italian wants the pasta. It was probably their ammunition during World War 2.**

"Hey, where's Aurora?" Hubert asked.

…..

Aurora sat in her room, looking at the window, a few tears streaming down her face. Outside her door, roars of excitement and laughter crowded the air as the bottle spun round and round.

 **Aurora Confessional: I wish I could go out there and hang out with everyone but I can't. I just can't get close to people and get hurt again.**

"Hey they sent me in here to get you." Dana frowned. "It's time for dinner."

"I'll get some later." Aurora responded, turning away.

"What's up with you?" Dana frowned. "I'm not someone to call someone a debby downer, but you're being one."

"Look who's talking." Aurora retorted, her voice cracking a bit.

"You don't know what I've been through." Dana grimaced. "I've probably been through just as much if not more than you. I wasn't a party person until 5 minutes ago, but I'll admit. I smiled for the first time in a while."

"Who are you to judge?" Aurora lashed out, tears streaming down her face. "I've had an awful childhood. I can't trust anyone. That ruined me, okay? I used to be super happy but it doesn't feel right now, okay?" Dana was quiet for a few seconds.

"At least your parents loved you. At least they never abused you, bitch." Dana replied, walking out and slamming the door.

 **Dana Confessional *A tear is rolling down her face* If she only knew.**

Aurora stared at the close door for a few seconds. The sound of waves crashing down on the beach were only dulled by the sound of Dana's words repeating in her ears. She curled up on her bed and started crying.

…..

"I think we can work together." Friedrich suggested to Jason and Hubert. They were sitting on the deck overlooking the pool, and most people had either already gone to bed or were inside. "Problem is we need more people."

"Who can we pull in?" posed Hubert.

"Um I don't know." Jason interjected. "For all I care we could get the fucking Michelin man."

 **Jason Confessional: Not actually though, that guy's creepy as hell.**

"Aria seemed like she was willing to work with us last vote." Hubert observed. "Could be a useful number."

"That's true, but does she hold any power in this game?" Jason pointed out. "What's she going to do besides act as a number for us?"

"Free blowjobs?" Friedrich joked.

"Besides that." Jason responded.

"So immature." Hubert disapproved, though he was chuckling a little. "How about Cassandra? She seems smart, and pretty strong as well."

"I heard my name?" Cassandra called as she stepped outside. She had been passing by the door.

"Perfect." Hubert responded. "How would you feel about an alliance?"

 **Cassandra Confessional: He means me using them for numbers? Why, of course! With those three, Dana, and Arnold, we- no, I, have six votes already.**

"I see no issue with it." Cassandra observed. "We have four? That's it?"

"Four people can win votes at this stage girl." Friedrich commented, a bit suspicious. "Unless you've got more people to tell us about."

"Not at all. Frankly, I hate people." Cassandra smugly replied.

…..

"Well, that was fun." Gabriel commented to Brittany as they were getting ready for bed. He tossed on a pair of shorts and jumped into bed as she was busy brushing her hair.

"Sure was." she agreed as she got into her bed. "I'm still a little sad about Kirby leaving, though."

 **Brittany Confessional: Sure Kirby was a bit TOO flirtatious. His bed smells like something familiar, can't put my finger on it, it's a perfume. But anyway, he was nice, and I'll kinda miss him.**

 **Gabriel Confessional: Seriously, not gonna miss that dude at all. Not one bit.**

"I didn't really get along with him." Gabriel commented.

"I d- didn't really get along with what he wanted to do." responded Brittany, staring at the empty bed, thinking of when he tried to kiss her.

"It kinda felt like he was hiding something too." he said. "You know anything about it?"

This caused Brittany to appear nervous. "N- no, why?"

"Just wondering."

 **Brittany Confessional: No one knows your dad is a mobster, Brittany. No one knows, so keep calm. Especially not this hot boy. Hot boy doesn't know your dad is a monster.**

 **Gabriel Confessional: It seems like she's hiding something sometimes…**

…..

"WAKE UP MAGGOTS." Chef yelled into the house. "Time for a challenge!"

"What time is it?" Aria asked, rolling over in her bed, stuffing a pillow over her head.

"6:30." Eclipse replied. "The sun is literally just going up."

 **Aaron Confessional: Never too early for some good old fashioned tort- er, I mean challenges!**

30 minutes later all of the campers were walking away from the villa, Chef leading the way. "Now personally, I think challenges should be physically demanding. They should push ya to the limit." Chef commented. "Apparently, Aaron wanted to give you pussies something easier today. It's about finding shit, like the meaning of life."

"Easy?" Cassandra chuckled.

"Well, for those of you with a brain." Chef replied without turning around. He led them to the edge of the forest, where Aaron stood.

"Welcome campers!" he greeted. "I've hidden 17 amulets throughout the jungle. Today, you'll be venturing into the jungle to find them. The person with the most amulets collected after two hours will win immunity. Simple."

"Wait, so we can pick up more than one amulet?" Hubert checked.

"That's kind of the idea of the challenge. Whoever has the most wins." Aaron explained. "Not everyone will get one unless it's a 17-way tie. Also, if you see any dead bodies in there, kindly tell us. We sent a few interns in there last night to hide the amulets… and well, only Ashley and Jacob have come out."

"FUCK YOU AARON!" a male voice yelled from the jungle.

"Haha, oops." he replied. "Anyway, your challenge starts now!"

17 teenagers all rushed into the dark jungle, off to win immunity.

…..

Joy walked down a dirt path, the sounds of the jungle her only company… Except for Aria who was sneaking around behind her.

 **Joy Confessional: I know she's there**.

She spotted something gold in one of the lush trees to her left. It was hard to make out against the dense canopy of the treetops, but it was definitely an amulet. However, instead of going for it, Joy just continued walking down the path, Aria silently in tow behind her.

 **Aria Confessional: Haha, this loser will never see it coming!**

Spotting a clearing up ahead, Joy looked around and could make out a cave to her right through the dim light let in by the trees. Checking to see if Aria was still behind her (she tried to hide behind a plant), Joy walked in, waited a minute behind the mouth of the cave, and walked back out, shrugging.

"Nothing in there. There wasn't anything gleaming gold in the back of the cave." Joy shrugged to Aria, whose face grew bright red when she realized Joy had seen her.

"Wha- I- Okay?" Aria furrowed her brow as Joy walked past her, retracing the steps back to the earlier.

 **Aria Confessional: She probably hid it in the cave! Too bad I'm too smart for her.**

Waiting until Joy had disappeared, she strolled into the cave, straight to the back, and started fumbling around for the amulet.

"Why's it so dark in he- found it." she triumphantly announced. "But why's it so slimy?"

A large hiss echoed around the cave as the boa constrictor wrapped its body around Aria's hand, traveling up her body.

"HOLY SHIT!" she cursed, running out of the cave as the snake clung on. She started flinging her hand around like a madman, rolling around on the ground, doing anything she could think of to get the snake off, which was now somehow wide-eyed, and clinging on for dear with the force of one of Alannah's hugs.

Joy got back to the amulet, reached up, and plucked it down from it's hiding spot. Hearing Aria's cursing and screaming in the distance, she smiled.

…..

"Alright, so the plan is that you guys give me anything you can find, okay?" Cassandra ordered Maddie and Alannah. The three were walking down another dirt path surrounded by plants.

"But, how can I win then?" Alannah pointed out, confused.

"You're missing the point." Cassandra replied. "By sticking with me, you're making sure nobody else wins immunity, and that we can vote them out."

"Like you!" Maddie cheered.

"Yea- wait no." Cassandra frowned. Leading the group through a clearing, she suddenly shrieked as a large net rose up, catching Cassandra and trapping her up in the air next to a tree. "What the fuck?"

"Where'd she go?" Alannah asked, looking around.

"Maybe she's flying." Maddie pointed out.

"Guys, I'm up here, get me down NOW." she shrieked from up above, directing their attention.

"SHE IS FLYING! She's a witch!" Maddie exclaimed. "Burn her!" Maddie flicked out her lighter and started jumping, trying to catch the net on fire though it was about 5 feet out of her reach.

 **Maddie Confessional: See, I knew Casablanca was a witch! No human can deny the sexiness of Cory-san.**

"I said, GET ME DOWN. NOW!" Cassandra repeated, thrashing about in the net, Maddie starting to throw the lighter up and down.

"Er- how?" Alannah wondered, confused. "You're a little too tall up there, even for me."

"I don't know, there's probably a fucking ROPE somewhere." Cassandra seethed. Alannah started looking around as Maddie still tried to toss her lighter up to light Cassandra on fire, even though it stopped lighting up as soon as she tossed it.

"Hey, I found it!" Alannah called from the brush. Suddenly, Cassandra's net released and she fell to the ground, landing face down on the dirt, an amulet falling right after her.

"Oh cool, an amulet!" Maddie noticed, picking it up and walking off as Cassandra weakly looked up, coughing, as Alannah walked in.

"Did I do well friend?" she asked, only getting a cough in response.

 **Cassandra Confessional: I hate every single person here.**

…..

"Hm… which way do we go?" Hubert asked. He had been walking with Jason and Friedrich when their path split into three different ones. One in front with wooden steps, a dirt path to the right, and a wooden bridge to the left. The sound of a rushing waterfall came from the left.

"I mean, there's three of us. We should just split up." Jason suggested.

"That's a good idea… In theory." Hubert agreed. "But what if one of us gets lost."

"Don't worry man." Friedrich reasoned, walking left. "I'll just walk towards the sound of the waterfall."

"And I'll just find the wooden steps." Jason explained, stepping forward.

"And I'll just- wait, hey I have nothing!" Hubert exclaimed, realizing what's just happened.

 **Hubert Confessional: Lousy good-for-nothing best friends. You know, they say you impact or interact with around 80,000 people in your life. I had to get stuck with people who leave me like this.**

Hubert started walking along his dirt path, similar to all the ones seen before. However, his path quickly stopped. A small, wooden shack stood before him. Curious, he opened the creaky door and stepped inside.

Hundreds of bees swarmed around a beehive in the corner. Right underneath, on a desk, was a golden amulet, one of the ones that Aaron had described.

 **Hubert Confessional: I've got to think about this logically. Problem is, right now, my mind is saying "fuck no".**

He cringed at the sight of the bees, cursing under his breath. Cautiously eyeing the hive, he looked around the shack, spotting a messy bed, a machete, a chest, and…

"A walking stick." Hubert observed, picking it up. Cautiously, he slipped it beneath the beehive, trying to inch the amulet closer to his reach. One of the bees flew over and crawled on his neck without him noticing. Inching the amulet closer, he got close enough to grab it. He snatched it up and place it in his pocket. Then the bee stung him.

"OUCH!" Hubert wailed, rubbing his neck and turning around. Unfortunately, when he looked back, the bees weren't so fixated on the hive anymore.

 **Hubert Confessional: Uh oh.**

Hubert rushed out of the shack, a black mass of bees following him.

…..

"Alright, so remember that trap we saw earlier in that other clearing?" Arnold asked Dana. They were standing in the middle of another clearing, and Arnold had some rope and a net in his hands. "That was some pretty good netting. Nylon maybe?"

"Just get on with it." Dana ordered, sitting down on a rock.

"So, our trap-"

"Your trap."

"Fine, my trap… Dana, is there something wrong with you?" Arnold asked. "You're not acting yourself lately. Usually you'd help me with traps."

"I don't know. Sorry, yeah, I'll help you." she apologized, getting up.

"Well anyway, I already pulled the amulet from out of that tree up there." he pointed up, then brandished a gold amulet. "So, whoever we catch is essentially out of the challenge. Unless they give us their amulets."

"Alright." Dana agreed, taking one end of the rope and lassoing it over the tree branch overhead.

 **Dana Confessional: Ever seen Scooby Doo? My brother is like Fred in how much he loves traps. I don't really like them that much, I'm more into jewelry, but he enjoys traps so I'll still help him with it.**

"And now we wait." Arnold explained, covering the net with leaves and brush. They both took a seat behind a large plant, waiting, watching, until Joy walked by, stepping on the net.

Nothing happened, and Joy walked by freely.

"What the heck?" Arnold wondered aloud, confused. "Go check the net."

Shrugging, Dana walked over to it and stood on it. "Maybe it needs a little extra pressure."

Hubert's screams were getting louder in the distance, and Dana could now hear the sound of pounding footsteps. She dove out of the way just in time as Hubert pounded into the trap, which swept him up into the sky.

"Wha- HELP!" Hubert yelled as he was swept up in the net. However, his eyes widened when he saw the swarm heading for him.

"Oh, lucky day." Arnold smirked as the bees buzzed closer. Dana had a look of guilt on her face. "We can get you down. Have anything for us."

Hubert's eyes narrowed.

"Like an amulet?" Arnold suggested.

"Yes, fine." he responded, tossing his amulet down. "Just get me down before the bees come!"

"Too late." Arnold observed, adding the new amulet to his count (now 2), and walking off. "See ya!" he cackled.

 **Arnold Confessional:** _ ***Arnold is messing around with the two amulets. Juggling, tossing, etc.***_ **This is too easy!**

"Sorry Hubert!" Dana called guilty, rushing over to the rope and dropping him with a thud onto the ground as bees swarmed off. He ran off yelping, once again.

 **Dana Confessional: What? It would've been awful to just leave him there. I'm not softening up.**

 **Hubert Confessional: *** _ **Hubert is covered in large, red bee stings* You know, they say don't aggravate bees and they won't sting you. They also say you're not supposed to see leprechauns dancing in the corner, but here we are. Anyone else see him?**_

 __…..

"What the hell?" Jason wondered aloud. At the end of the steps he had walked up stood a small, Aztec-style, ancient temple. He walked up the steep, stone steps and stopped at the door, which brought him above the treetops such that he could see the whole jungle. Taking a look at everything before him, he turned around and entered the temple. Rather than an amulet, the only thing inside were two doors. He tried to push on them to no avail.

"Damn it." he cursed, kicking the door he was working on, only to notice a keyhole. Bending down to inspect the other door, he realized it had a keyhole as well.

 **Jason Confessional: Get the key, get what's inside. But what's inside?**

Scratching his head, Jason shrugged and left the room, walking back outside to go find amulets.

…..

Friedrich gazed at the crashing waterfall as he crossed the rope bridge, which swayed ever so slightly with every step he took. This was lucky, as he was able to spot a glint of gold lying behind the water. Drawing even with the center of the waterfall, he studied it to discover that there was actually a secret room behind the water.

 **Friedrich Confessional: Why is there a room behind the waterfall?**

Stepping back as far as he could, he sprung off the bridge… Only to land in the water below with a splash. He cursed, and started to climb back up to the bridge when he heard two people talking.

"So yeah, basically, I think animes are usually better than the manga." Maddie's voice rang.

 **Friedrich Confessional: Manga? Is that some kind of fetish or something?**

"Can you go away?" Aurora's voice groaned as Friedrich neared the top.

"Well fine Akala." Maddie pouted, pulling out a piece of chocolate and eating it. "You don't even deserve to hear about the time I almost accidentally burned down an orphanage!" she finished, skipping off as Aurora sighed, and then gazed at the waterfall.

"It's so pretty." she murmured, watching the water drops fall down, too entranced to notice Friedrich walking up.

"It's not the only thing." Friedrich charmed as he stepped behind her.

"Pervert!" she yelled, noticing his eyes flicker down to her breasts. "Get away from me, jerk."

"Hey, hey, I'm not here to flirt or anything like that. I'm not here to attack you." he explained, his voice growing gentle. "I just want what's behind that waterfall."

"And I want you to stop thinking with your dick." she growled, her eyes narrowing. "You know, I came into this game hoping that not everyone is a jerk. That maybe someone could help me be myself again. You know, before everything happened. But obviously, that's not true. I'm done being nice. It's mean girl time."

"Aurora, I'm sorry, and I'll listen if you can just step aside for a second." he replied, his eyes still fixated on the amulet. She gave a little sadistic chuckle.

"Funny, you think this is all a game." she said, pushing him off the bridge, down into the water below, and walking off.

 **Friedrich Confessional: That could have gone better. At least I got the amulet after climbing up again.**

 **Aurora Confessional: I am done. I'm done being nice. I'M DONE. Ever since my parents died everything's gone downhill. I figured maybe this show would have something for me, but no. I'm DONE. Shut the damn camera off.**

…..

"So, how's the hunting going?" Giuseppe asked his alliance members. He, Seven, Ash, and Eclipse were all standing in a clearing.

"Not good, we did not find any amulets." Seven answered, glancing at Ash.

"What? You can't blame me for that." Ash whimpered.

"I only found one. It was hidden pretty high up but it was whatever." Eclipse shrugged, displaying the golden object.

"Okay, I found one. That means we have two together." Giuseppe added up. "We can pool them together and give them to one person, but we might need more."

"Ten minutes campers!" Aaron's voice called from far away.

"Hey guys, happen to find any amulets." Aria questioned, appearing out of the brush.

"How fitting." Seven commented, observing Aria's arm which was now swollen from the boa constrictor.

"Like we'd give you them." Eclipse laughed. "Girl, you gonna have to try harder than just asking us."

"But Ash… Aren't we friends?" she pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

"Um, um…" Ash said, looking to his friends for support. "I'm gay?"

"WHAT?" Aria replied. "I hate gay people, we're so done."

 **Ash Confessional: Well, actually I'm bisexual, but if that gets her out of my way, that's a-okay for her to think.**

"Yeah, that's right." Ash responded, puffing up his chest, though Aria was still about the same height as him. "If you have a problem with it you can fight me."

"Okay then, good luck with that." Aria brushed off arrogantly, walking off with her swollen arm.

"Hey Aria, wait." Seven stopped. "You forgot your dignity."

"So what are we going to do with these two amulets?" Giuseppe posed to the group.

"If I may make a suggestion." Arnold interrupted, stepping out from the side opposite where Aria had entered. "Just give them to me."

"And why should we do that?" Ash cockily responded.

"Well," Arnold started, "this is why." he pulled out the rusty machete earlier seen at the shack Hubert had visited.

 **Eclipse Confessional: OH SHIT.**

"Give me the amulets." he seethed. "And no one gets hurt."

"Violence solves nothing." Seven replied.

"Shut up girl, you think I don't know that?" he snapped. "I'm trying to win here. And I will, as long as you give those amulets up."

"Okay, chill man." Eclipse responded, placing the two amulets on the ground and kicking them over. "As they say in France, _baise-toi."_

"I live in Canada, I know what that means." Arnold spat. "Seeya." he ended, picking up the amulets and dashing off.

"Wow, he must have a very troubled childhood." Seven observed.

"Agreed. Those twins are trouble. What can we do now?" Ash asked.

"Hope someone found more than him." Giuseppe grimaced.

…..

"Damn it, where are all these amulets?" Brittany cursed, bending over to look in a bush. Gabriel was right behind her.

 **Friedrich Confessional: Do it.**

"No idea." he confessed, looking everywhere, though he kept glancing at Brittany.

 **Gabriel Confessional: You know, Brittany… She's kinda cute, not gonna lie.**

 **Aaron Confessional:** _ ***Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get it On" is playing in the background***_ **Oh yeah Brittany, run your fingers through my short black hair again, and caress my biceps.**

"This is g- getting very frustrating." she called out, still looking around in the brush area, then gazing back at Gabriel dreamily when he was distracted.

"Why do you keep stuttering all of the sudden?" Gabriel questioned, curious.

"I get nervous under pressure."

 **Brittany Confessionals: Gabriel is dreamy, I have to admit. And I stutter around hot boys.**

"Five minutes!" Aaron yelled.

"Listen Brittany, I think it's time to give up." Gabriel grimaced. She sighed.

"I guess…" Brittany gave up, looking back up at Gabriel. "Hey, you know Friedrich?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"D- do you think I have a shot with him?"

 **Aaron Confessional: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU JUST GOT FUCKING PLAYED OH MY GOD.**

 **Brittany Confessional: Yeah, I don't actually like Friedrich, of course I really like Gabe. I just can't make that obvious because I need to see if he gets jealous.**

"I think I should shove my foot up his-"

"Time's up campers! Come back immediately!" Aaron called from the edge of the jungle. "Any camper not here within five minutes will be tazed!"

"What were you going to say, Gabe?" Brittany asked.

"Um, nothing, nothing."

…..

All 17 campers stood at the edge of the forest… well, except for poor Hubert who was writhing around on the ground, suffering from a taser shock. "I wasn't fooling." Chef commented.

"Well, let's see how much you guys collected!" Aaron announced. "I have the totals. The contestants with zero amulets, aka the losers, are:"

"Hubert."

"Seven."

"Giuseppe."

"Ash."

"Eclipse."

"Dana."

"Aurora."

"Alannah."

"Gabe."

"Brittany."

"And Aria." Aaron exclaimed, Aria pouting and stomping her foot.

 **Aria Confessional: This is NOT fair.**

"Cassandra found 1 amulet, putting her in sixth place." he announced next, to a few slow claps.

"Would've been two if I wasn't working with idiots." she growled.

 **Cassandra Confessional: Even though that's the entire island.**

"Maddie and Friedrich found two, tying for fourth."

"Question, are these fireproof?" Maddie asked, trying to light her shot at immunity on fire.

"Just for you. Anyway, third place is Jason, who apparently found three." he continued, leaving only Arnold, and much to everyone's surprise, Joy, left.

"The winner, of immunity, is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Joy! She found 5 amulets, while Arnold found 4, meaning she is the winner." Aaron cheered, as Joy shrugged.

 **Joy Confessional: It's okay I guess.**

 **Arnold Confessional: [Arnold's Confessional has been edited out due to national security threats, please standby.]**

"That means Joy will be safe tonight. One of the rest of you will be going home." he announced, many eyes flickering to Arnold.

…..

"They can vote me out for all I care." Arnold puffed, flopping down on his bed, Dana in tow behind him. "They won't have the numbers."

"You've got to try, Arnold." Dana pleaded. "Listen, you have to stay. For me. You're my brother. Remember before we moved to Canada? Remember Italy? I can't be without you."

"I'm safe though." he laughed. "Cassandra's getting the whole squad to vote  . It's only four votes. We have 9 at the least. I'm safe."

"Alright." Dana grimaced. "I'll be back." she finished, walking out the door.

 **Dana Confessional: I just wish he wouldn't have gotten himself into this situation where he's a target in the first place.**

"Hey Seven." she greeted, passing by her when she walked past the kitchen.

"I know you aren't like him." she replied, making Dana stop dead in her tracks.

"Like who?" she questioned. "Nevermind, get out of my face." she finished, shaking her head.

"Believe what you want to." Seven smiled, amused as Dana walked out the front door.

…..

"Campers, I have sixteen tokens." Aaron opened. It was night, and the stars lit the sky like a christmas tree as all of them sat in anticipation (or boredom in Joy's case). "You know the deal. Joy is safe. With zero votes, those safe are:"

"Maddie." (she was too busy watching the fire to notice the coin of immunity sail over her head.)

"Cassandra."

"Seven."

"Alannah."

"Jason."

"Brittany."

"Gabriel."

"Aria."

"Eclipse."

"Dana." Aaron revealed. "Those safe with one vote are:"

"Hubert."

"Aurora."

"Ash."

"And Friedrich." he finished, Friedrich shrugging as he caught his coin. Giuseppe looked nervous, while Arnold looked peaceful. "Boys, one coin left. You know how it goes. By a vote of 7-6… the person safe is:"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Giuseppe. Arnold is going home." he announced, much to Arnold's shock.

"What? You bastard!" he cursed, turning to Cassandra. "You said we had the numbers."

"Obviously I was wrong." she shrugged.

"Well you can go fuck yourself." he snarled as Chef led him to the dock.

"It's called masturbation." she yelled after him as Dana ran up.

"Brother, I-"

"Sorry Dana." he grimaced. "Looks like you'll have to survive on your own. If you could do it against are parents, you can do it here."

"I-"

"Touching story." Aaron interrupted with a smile. "But your ride is here." Ashley came up with an inflatable pool raft and an oar. "Have fun."

"I'll miss you." Dana finished as he was pushed into the water.

"Touching. What will happen next? Who will get betrayed? How much have I been working out? A lot, duh." Aaron closed. "Find out next time, on Total Drama Nawala Island!"

Votes:

Cassandra- Hmph, should be simple to lead these fools through a simple vote. As I told my worthless allies, vote Giuseppe. He's a threat that needs to be terminated before the real game starts.

Joy- You know, Aria caused me a lot of grievance today. Therefore, I vote Hubert.

Seven- Quite interesting how things are changing so quickly around here. Like Arnold's presence, hopefully.

Maddie- Um, duh I vote Arourea. She doesn't want to be my friend!

Alannah- Eh, Cassandra said to vote the big lad Giuseppe, so I guess?

Aurora- Friedrich. Bye.

Aria- I vote that idiot Ash for standing up to me today. And for being gay.

Brittany- I talked with Giuseppe, and he said they were voting for Arnold to leave. I don't really have any issue with that, so why not. As long as Gabe is still around.  
Dana- I really hope Arnold is right. I don't know what would happen without him here. I vote Giuseppe.

Jason- We all agreed on Giuseppe. He's a huge threat. Sorry man.

Friedrich- Vote the threat out, like she said. Seeya Giuseppe. Keep it cool man.

Ash- Um, DUH. Arnold.

Eclipse- Personally, I believe that homophobia is bad, so while I would vote Aria…

WHAT THE FUCK ARNOLD? He gets my vote.

Gabriel- Arnold is what Brittany told me, and I know I can trust her.

Giuseppe- Dude stuck me up with a machete so… Arnold.  
Hubert- * _Arnold's name can be heard between groans of pain_ *

Arnold- Too bad I'm sending a fellow Italian home. Always hated that place. Bye Joe.

Totals:

Arnold- 7

Giuseppe- 6

Hubert- 1

Aurora- 1

Ash- 1

Friedrich- 1

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Aiming for that double upload in a single week! I don't know if I'll be able to get an episode out by Friday. Hopefully I will, but this was to make up for the fact that I'm leaving on vacation and won't be able to update next week, meaning no new episode NEXT Friday. 50-50 shot on getting one up this Friday.**_

 _ **These eliminations at the start of the season are so hard to pick and choose- it's like a lottery. Arnold had so much potential, but he just got the short end of the stick, and I needed him gone for Dana to develop her story arc. Thanks to**_ _ **MichaelFang9**_ _ **for sending him in. It was so hard to choose someone to eliminate so early, but he just got the bad luck of the draw.**_

 _ **~Marth24**_


	6. Ep4- Hatchet's Kitchen

**Ep.4- Hatchet's Kitchen**

 **I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, Slide by Calvin Harris ft. Frank Ocean & Migos. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

 **Btw warning: I made the rating T on this story for a reason. That'll become apparent this episode, for other reasons than cursing. This one is also pretty language-heavy due to what it's parodying. That is all.**

"Previously, on Total Drama Nawala Island." Aaron opened. "We saw a happy night turn sad when Aurora was shown struggling with her past. The campers searched far and wide for amulets which could grant them immunity, only for some of their searches to be… _cut_ short. See what I did there?" he asked Chef.

"You're an idiot." Ashley interrupted.

"Did I ask you?" he growled. "Anyway, through all the antics, Jason found a hidden temple with doors that needed to be unlocked… wonder who put those there. Aurora turned super goth-emo or something. Kinda don't really care about their personal lives unless it's making me money. Arnold tried to cut down the competition by cheating his way to 4 amulets, but was bested by Joy with 5 in the end. This resulted in a narrow vote sending the evil twin packing."

"Who will rise? Who will fall? Who will get burned?" Aaron's eyes glinted at the burned remark. "And who will fall? Find out, right now, on the newest episode of Total Drama Nawala Island!"

…..

(Seven and Giuseppe are shown arriving on a boat. A bird flies over and lies on Giuseppe's shoulder. Seven sneezes in response)

 _Do you try on all your nights like this? (I might)_

(Maddie has set fire to the boat behind them, causing all three to dive off)

 _Put some spotlight on the slide._

(Joy looks on in amusement at what went wrong)

 _Whatever comes, comes through clear._

(Kirby is shown flirting with Brittany by the cabin while a lot of big men aim guns at his head from the jungle)

 _Do you slide on all your nights like this?_

(Jason is shown tuning up Aaron's car from underneath it. The camera zooms out to show Alannah holding the car up with one hand, yawning)

 _Do you try on all your nights like this? (I might)_

(Friedrich is deep in thought, staring at a paper while Arianna talks her mouth off in front of him)

 _Put some spotlight on the slide._

(Cassandra is shown outside the room, staring at them and smirking while Hubert leans on her shoulder)

 _Whatever comes, comes through clear._

(Cassandra notices him and shoves him off)

 _I might, empty my bank account_

(Eclipse and Gabriel are shown walking through one of the jungle paths, talking)

 _And buy that boy with a pipe_

(Ash is shown flirting with Aurora by a waterfall as Eclipse and Gabriel pass. She has a frown on her face)

 _Buy that boy with a pipe_

(The camera zooms in on Dana and Arnold, hiding behind the waterfall)

 _I might_

(The camera refocuses on all the campers sitting at a campfire on the beach. The logo appears, and the camera fades to black)

…..

"What the fuck happened with that vote? You said you had the numbers to save him!" growled Dana. Cassandra, Dana, Jason, Friedrich, and Hubert were all gathered in the boys' bedroom, discussing the outcome of the vote.

"I thought I did. Oh well." Cassandra shrugged, hopping on a hammock. "Besides, less dead weight to toss around."

 **Cassandra Confessional: You know, I wanted to keep Arnold. But seeing his twisted face when he was eliminated was so** _ **satisfying**_ **. His anguish made me excited.**

"Seriously though, that should've been easy! We only had six votes, meaning two people flipped, since you have Maddie and Alannah." Hubert reasoned.

 **Hubert Confessional: Yeah… I voted for Arnold. He stole my amulet, and covered me in bruises! I just can't let them know that.**

"Well little Miss Weeaboo probably didn't vote with us." Friedrich commented. "She probably voted Aurora. I saw them fighting."

 **Friedrich Confessional: I just wish it had gotten a little farther so I could've seen some tugging of the clothes when they were fighting.**

"Yeah, but that leaves one more person, and if one of you sons of bitches-" Dana started.

"Relax, it was probably Alannah. Something about her 'Scottish Pride' or some shit." Cassandra smirked. However, her eyes darted around, eyeing the three boys until she settled on Hubert, gazing at him for a few moments.

"What? Stop looking at me." Hubert demanded. "I'm loyal. How do we know it wasn't you?"

"Fair enough." she reasoned, shrugging. "I'd be playing wicked 4D chess then." she finished, stepping out of the room, Dana close behind her.

"Man, why'd she grill me like that?" Hubert complained, climbing into his hammock.

"Um, she looked at you." Jason pointed out.

"And it wasn't the look of love." Friedrich observed.

"Not even the look of lust."

"Or affection."

"I get it." Hubert said, holding up his hand, motioning for them to stop. "Let's just go to bed."

"Bed?" Friedrich asked. "Who said anything about going to sleep? I for one, want to have some fun." he pulled out a deck of cards. "It's only 8 PM bro."

"Oh. I guess you're right." Hubert realized. "What're the cards for?" he questioned, following him into the kitchen.

"Oh you'll see." Friedrich smirked. "Anyone up for a game of strip poker?"

 **Hubert Confessional: Why am I not surprised.**

 **Jason Confessional: My man!**

…..

50 minutes later, things were crazy. Friedrich had his shirt off, Eclipse was walking around in his underwear, Gabriel was shirtless, and Hubert's pants were missing. But the more risque scene came from the girls.

 **Friedrich Confessional: I may've stacked the deck, hehe.**

Most of them were in their underwear, with the exception of those who had chosen not to play. The camera focused in on Brittany, who now had nothing on but a violet bra and panties, and was staring nervously at Gabriel.

 **Brittany Confessional: Gabriel is so hot with is shirt off! I just hope he doesn't think I'm not attractive.**

Gabe was trying to keep from drooling.

"What happened to you?" a shirtless Jason asked Joy, who was clad in bright, pink underwear.

"What? This is what I always wear." Joy responded.

"It's just so, bright." he continued.

"I guess."

"Hey, would you consider working with us sometime?" he offered. "I know it's out of left field, but-"

"I guess." Joy finished.

 **Joy Confessional:** _ ***Joy stares blankly at the camera and says nothing, simply looking around***_

 __"So, um, Brittany, you're…" Gabriel trailed off, not knowing what to say for once.

"Just say it. It's fine Gabe." Brittany responded, gesturing to her body. "You don't think I look good."

"Yes- I mean no- I mean you look fine." he smiled, though her eyes were still concerned.

"Gabriel, honestly, we're great friends, so just tell me." she pleaded.

"Wait, hold on, friends?" he checked.

"Yes, friends."

"Are you serious?" he groaned.

"Of course, silly." she laughed, punching him in the arm. "We're great friends!"

 **Brittany Confessional: Please say you want to be more than friends.**

 **Gabriel Confessional: I'm getting friendzoned? Seriously?**

Over to the side, a shirtless Dana wearing a black bra, a fully clothed Aurora, and a Maddie wearing only her underwear and footwear were having a polite talk.

"Everyone here is a backstabbing imbecile, I see no reason to make friends." Aurora spat at Maddie.

"Phooey!" Maddie shouted. "Dana is my friend at least."

"I don't have any friends, who needs 'em." Dana responded quickly.

"Well you do now." Maddie responded, giving Dana a peck on the cheek which resulted in Dana blushing. "Do you like anime?"

"Um, I mean, I-" Dana started, confused at what to make out of the warm fuzzy feelings inside her until Maddie cut her off.

"This is boring me, let's make out!" Maddie squealed, pulling Dana down onto the couch with a kiss. Friedrich watched from across the room beside Jason, both looking impressed.

 **Jason Confessional: Damn, Dana is making some friends.**

 **Friedrich Confessional: This is the best night of my life.**

 **Dana Confessional: *** _ **Lipstick stains cover her face***_ **You know, loosening up is kind of fun.**

"You're actually making friends? They'll backstab you." Aurora suggested to Dana as she continued to make out with Maddie on the couch, a underwear-clad Aria looking very uncomfortable sitting next to them.

"She _*smooch*_ can't hear you _*smooch*_." Maddie responded, kicking her black shoes onto the couch as they continued going at it.

"Um, I'm gonna go over there now." Aria interjected, walking over and standing next to Friedrich as she cringed watching the two girls kiss. Looking next to her, she saw Friedrich winking. "What do you want?"

"You come here often?" he opened up.

"I've been here the whole season." she deadpanned.

"Have you been this hot the whole season?" he asked, looking down at her breasts. Catching his gaze, she started to feign a look of disgust, but then changed her mind.

"How would you like to do something dirty with me, big boy?" she teased, putting a hand on Friedrich's abs. He looked down to follow the touch of her hand, his eyes growing big.

"I'd love it baby girl." he winked, leaning in to give her a smooch. Taking his hand, she pulled him away towards one of the bedrooms, taking a hair tie out with the other hand. Finding her room, she pulled him inside, shutting the door behind her.

 **Aria Confessional: Hey, a good time is a good time, and a vote is a vote. Friedrich isn't ugly at all either. And now I have some blackmail now, just in case.**

 **Friedrich Confessional: Dude, he wasn't kidding about the free blowjobs!**

"Well, this is certainly interesting." a shirtless Giuseppe observed, looking over the crowd.

"You don't say." Cassandra replied, who had been reduced down to a blue bra and panties, exposing her slender, hourglass figure.

" _Oh mio Dio, vi sono belle._ " Giuseppe remarked in fast italian, seeing Cassandra.

 **Giuseppe Confessional: I'll admit. I don't know her, but Cassandra is an extremely beautiful woman. Why, I would trade all the pasta in the world to have a girlfriend as beautiful as her!**

"In American, pizza boy?" she scoffed, unable to understand his speech. "Geez, how many mushrooms are you on?"

"M- my apologies." he stuttered. "My name is Giuseppe."

"I know. I've voted you out before." she chuckled, twirling her blonde hair. "Just kidding, just kidding."

 **Cassandra Confessional: No I'm not.**

"So, where are y- you from?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Canada." she replied nonchalantly. "I'm going to assume you're from Italy."

"Yes, but I've been all around the world." he explained. "I've been to China, Australia, Mexico, the USA, Brazil, Sp-"

"I don't actually care." she stopped him, causing Giuseppe to frown weakly. "I don't really have anything against you as a person, except fot the fact that you're living."

"Um, okay." he weakly half-smiled, half-frowned.

 **Giuseppe Confessional: So she may be a little rough on the outside, who isn't?**

"Anyway, I'm gonna go get some water." she finished, getting up and walking to the sink, making sure Giuseppe eyes were following her. She swayed with every step, flaunting her body sexily as Giuseppe tracked her movements. She flipped her hair and looked back at him. He was nearly drooling.

 **Cassandra Confessional: Ahaha, it'll be so fun when I crush his heart into pieces.**

Meanwhile, a fully clothed Alannah and a almost naked Eclipse were deep in discussion. Well, as deep in thought as Alannah could be.

"So, yer saying that even though some people may say they're my friends, they're not actually me friends?" she asked, perplexed.

"Um, yes sweetie. That's pretty much what's happening currently." Eclipse frowned sympathetically. "But naturally, being the competitor you are, you already knew that."

"Er- thanks?" she responded, trying to decipher what he'd said.

"No need for thanks. I should be apologizing for not helping you sooner!" Eclipse exclaimed, jumping onto the couch beside him and motioning for her to sit down. "As a principal strategist down to the bone, I should've been calculating every move for you, helping you. Like a friend."

Alannah nearly jumped for joy (not like Joy, Joy doesn't jump) at the last word. "Friend? You really mean it?"

"Of course I do." Eclipse warmly replied, however this resulted in his windpipe being crushed as Alannah swept him into one of hr bone-crushing hugs. "Pl- ease. Not- while- I'm- naked." he gasped as she squeezed his ribs.

"I know I'm gonna be able to count on ya like a true friend!" she happily exclaimed, Eclipse now blue in the face. She finally let go, Eclipse gasping for air as he dropped back down onto the couch.

 **Alannah Confessional: I can't believe I'm making so many friends! Maybe soon, I can give them a concert on me trusty clarinet.**

 **Eclipse Confessional: So, after thoroughly studying the entire last season of Kamatayon Island, I'm ready to win! You see, the best strategists didn't make themselves well known targets at the beginning of the game. Out of the first 5 people to go, at least 3 or 4 of them were too bold at the beginning of the game. Naturally, it's better to play in the shadows for the start of the game. And I still don't know what this key does! *** _ **He held up the reward he had received the first challenge, studying it.***_

"Hey, didn't you lose a round?" Ash pointed out to Seven. Ash was shirtless, and despite Seven losing a round, she hadn't taken anything off.

"I will consider removing something, in due time." she blinked with her one visible eye, possibly referencing her bandages.

"But, I mean, the game is-"

"I wouldn't think it appropriate for me to do so in this atmosphere, Ash." she replied, cocking her head sideways. This unnerved Ash enough to cause him to drop the matter.

"Hey, why do you always wear-"

"Bandages?" she finished for him. "All things will come to light when they are meant to Ash."

"Okay then." he finished, still uneasy.

"Hey, you guys * _smooch*_ think we should _*smooch*_ get some _*smooch*_ sleep?" Maddie suggested between kisses with Dana.

"No way _*smooch*_." Dana winked back to her, now kissing the side of Maddie's neck. "This is the most fun I've had in my entire life!"

 **Dana Confessional: Something about me is changing, and I don't know why, or what.**

"Ew, will you two get off of each other? This'll just end in misery." Aurora advised, her eyes narrowing. "Just a few days ago you were the biggest bitch and now you're a party animal."

"No." Dana replied, looking up from her hook up as Maddie continued to kiss Dana's neck. "I like girls _*smooch*_. It's just that most everyone is fucking scum." she said, her eyes burning with her past.

"You think you've had it bad?" Aurora scoffed. "I will end you just like Arnold got ended last night."

"You want to go bitch?" Dana growled, drawing face to face with Aurora. "You have no idea who hurt me. What wrecked me. What killed me and my brother for years and years. I'm trying to get through that."

"Worldstar!" Jason yelled.

"I wish I could be honest with some of you. I wish I could trust you." Aurora spoke to the group who had stopped to watch their argument. "But I'm such a wreck that I can't. All I know, is that Dana- you're going home." with that, Aurora walked into her room, slamming the door.

"Well, I think we should all go to bed." Hubert suggested, looking at where Aurora had walked off.

"I have to go in there with her?" Dana gawked.

"You can sleep in Kirby's old bed for tonight." Brittany offered, though Gabriel frowned in the background.

"Thanks. I don't trust most any of you, but it's nice to see kindness." Dana half-heartedly thanked.

"Goodnight guys." Eclipse finished, turning his doorknob as everyone walked into their rooms. "FRIEDRICH, ARIA WHAT THE FU-"

After everyone had gone to sleep however, Joy stayed outside Aurora's door, listening at the crack.

"...I wish my parents had never died. I wish…" she heard as she bit her finger, causing it to bleed again. After ten minutes, she got up and walked into her room. Knowing all of Aurora's secrets.

…..

"WAKE UP MAGGOTS!" Chef Hatchet yelled into the house, slamming the door shut. "It's time for a challenge." Fifteen minutes later, all 16 remaining campers stood before him, ready to compete. "Today, you're going to be doing work in MY kitchen. You're gonna divide into two teams of 8, and work at my restaurant's dinner service. Whichever group does the best- or who doesn't screw up- wins. Got it fools?"

"Wait, so we're basically an unpaid child labor work force?" Hubert pointed out.

"Damn right son. But I wouldn't call you unpaid. Someone's getting a million dollar paycheck." Chef answered, his eyes narrowing. "Now get to the dock. Aaron is waiting there."

"Ah, hello campers!" Aaron greeted as they arrived at the dock. Two medium sized boats were stationed at the dock. "Chef has already told you about the challenge, so why don't we pick teams? I'll let Cassandra and Eclipse be captains."

"Okay then." Cassandra smirked as she and Eclipse stepped out from the group.

Red Team (Cassandra):

-Cassandra

-Friedrich

-Giuseppe

-Dana

-Gabriel

-Aria

-Brittany

-Aurora

Blue Team (Eclipse):

-Eclipse

-Seven

-Ash

-Jason

-Maddie

-Alannah

-Hubert

-Joy

"Well, that's interesting." Aaron observed. "Anyway, by the power of editing, let's skip the boring part."

…..

"Don't worry guys, we got this." Brittany cheered for her team. They were all dressed in red chef's apparel, standing in a kitchen. The restaurant could be seen through a large, glass window that peered into the inside of the kitchen (like seen on Hell's Kitchen). The place was dark, and they had about twenty minutes until the doors opened. To the right of them, Eclipse's team stood in an almost identical kitchen, wearing blue. A door connected the two kitchens, and there was a door leading to the restaurant as well. A large serving window characterized the front of each workspace. In front, there was a very confused man.

"What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?" he asked them, multiple staff members walking up behind him. "The only one allowed back there my staff!"

"Fers makkin de dinnerr, ji goota be in derr!" a short, mustached man exclaimed in a swedish accent.

"Yeah, what he said!" one of the other staff members exclaimed.

"I think there's a mistake. This is Chef Hatchet's kitchen, right?" Eclipse kindly asked.

"Um, duh." one of the workers responded.

"You've got the night off boys, forgot to tell you." Chef Hatchet explained, walking in through one of the doors. "Aaron Muet's got them working."

"We're still getting paid though, right?" the main Chef asked as the workers high-fived.

"Eh, you can tell yourself that." Chef responded, ushering them out as Aaron and four interns walked in.

 **The Small, Swedish Chef Confessional:** **I nefer get zee-a night ouff! Zees is zee-a best dey ifer. Bork Bork Bork!**

"So campers, Chef and I will be 'helping' you throughout your night, and checking your progress." Aaron chuckled, holding back a wicked grin. "The interns will be serving. Any questions before we start?" Hubert raised his hand. "Great! You have five minutes to prepare before we open."

Both teams immediately walked to the sink and started taking turns washing their hands. On the red team, Gabriel was assigning everyone what to do.

"Alright, so I guess I'll take the lead on this." he volunteered. "So, the first course is appetizers. Who wants to do what?"

"Chill man, we'll just have everyone do what they want as orders come in." Friedrich reassured.

"It doesn't work like that." Gabriel countered. "We have to have a plan." he responded, drawing face to face with Friedrich.

 **Gabriel Confessional: This is the guy that Brittany is into? Just don't see it.**

"We're fine. Who made you boss anyway?" he chuckled as the red team watched their feud start. "Did your daddy or mommy tell you to be a big boy before you came here?"

"I'll have you know my dad is a political leader." Gabriel returned, his eyes narrowing. Brittany gave a tiny gasp. "I'll also have you know that your time here is short."

 **Brittany Confessional: His dad is a POLITICAL LEADER? My dad is a mobster! This is** _ **not**_ **good.**

Over on the blue side, things were much less heated.

"So, Maddie, you're really into burning stuff, right?" Ash asked, Maddie giving an eager 'yes'. "Perfect, you can take care of a lot of the stuff involving fire and grilling. I think Seven should be the head chef since she's really good at cooking."

"Thanks Ash." she smiled. "You're really sweet."

"What, no I'm not!" he responded, frowning. "I'm a tough guy!"

"It's time, losers!" Aaron announced. He opened the door, and people came swarming in, ready to eat.

 **Appetizers**

"I'm gonna need a caesar salad." one of the interns announced, placing an order ticket in the blue kitchen's window.

"Please start prepping that, Alannah." Seven requested, handing the ticket to her. She stared at it for a few seconds, confused.

"Er- but I don't know how to make salad. I always ate meat." she responded, scratching her head.

"Here." Joy interrupted, outstretching her hand, taking the ticket and walking towards the fridge as more tickets poured in.

"Stuffed mushrooms!" Seven called out next, Eclipse snatching up the ticket.

 **Eclipse Confessional: A flamboyant meal for a flamboyant chef!**

"Salmon bruschetta!" she called out, handing the ticket to an eager Alannah.

 **Alannah Confessional: I love salmon! I ate it all the time back at me home.**

Things were going extremely smooth for the blue team until Aaron came to pick up the salmon bruschetta and the stuffed mushrooms.

"Amazing stuffed mushrooms, good job." he congratulated, picking up Eclipse's dish. He started to pick up Alannah's dish, but stopped. "Who the hell made this salmon?"

"Me sir." Alannah responded, pounding forward to face him.

"This salmon," he started, his eyes full of rage, "is so raw, it's trying to swim upstream."

"But that's the way I like it back home Aaron." Alannah explained, her face full of worry as Hubert slid another dish past her, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

 **Hubert Confessional: You know, I kinda feel bad for Alannah. She got put into an environment where she's not really comfortable with the task. She's not the greatest chef.**

"Does it look like a fucking care how your mum cooks it?" Aaron asked, enraged. "Bring me another. And make sure this one can't jump back into the lake." he finished, pushing the dish back towards her. 5 minutes, she came back with another one, placing it before him. He cut the salmon open, looking at her handiwork. "Fine work, good job." he accepted, passing it onto one of the interns to be served.

 _Meanwhile, back in the red kitchen, Gabriel and Friedrich are having problems deciding who does what._

"No, Brittany will take the Jalapeno stack." Gabriel ordered to Friedrich as they got more orders.

"You think I trust her with that shit? I'm doing that man." Friedrich responded, staring him down.

"Hey, can you two please help me with cooking?" Aria demanded, who was trying to juggle two dishes at one time.

"Sorry girl, I'll help you." Friedrich replied, still glaring at Gabriel, the tension rising. He ran over to Aria and took over one of the pans that was being prepared as Gabriel watched over in satisfaction, thinking he had won until Aaron appeared at the window.

"Hey, Gabriel, where are those jalapeno poppers I requested five minutes ago?" he asked, looking at the selection of prepared dishes. Gabriel looked down at the ticket he was holding, his face glowing red.

"Um, see Aaron, I haven't done them ye-" he started, but was cut off by yelling.

"What do you mean you haven't done them yet? What have you been doing? Sitting on your ass and admiring the girls?" Aaron mocked angrily as Friedrich looked on in amusement.

 **Friedrich Confessional: Haha, loser.**

Grinning as Aaron grilled Gabriel, he tossed his dish onto a plate and delivered it to the window, kissing his fingertips like a master chef, complacent until Aaron stopped him too. "Why the hell is this burned?"

"Um wha-" he started, looking down to assess his work. He hadn't noticed that the chicken he'd been cooking had blackened to the point of no return.

"What the hell did you do with this? It's darker than the charcoal we cook it on!" he angrily exclaimed, shoving the dish back across the window to Friedrich, Gabriel now grinning in satisfaction. "Red team, PICK IT UP."

"Sorry Aaron, didn't account for these idiots." Cassandra apologized as she slid past, tossing down a cup of steaming soup.

"Well you picked them." he answered, taking the soup away. "And it's costing you, the blue team is ahead." This caused Cassandra to frown.

 **Cassandra Confessional: They're ahead, huh? Time to fix that.**

Making sure no one watching, she slipped into the blue kitchen. Everyone was busy at their stations. Maddie was searing some green beans in a pan, lit by a fire as Seven watched nervously, making a soup at the same time. Grabbing a few herbs from the shelf, she dropped them into Seven's soup, then slipped back into her kitchen, unnoticed. Seven took a sip from her soup, and then frowned. It was somehow better than she had originally thought. Looking around, she saw the open spice jar.

 **Seven Confessional: I know Cassandra slipped in here, but why'd she help me by tossing in saffron?**

Seven brought the bowl to the window as the last appetizer they had to serve, Aaron taking a spoonful into his mouth as Cassandra eagerly watched from the other side. "What the fuck did you do to this?" he asked. Cassandra smirked at the remark. "It's amazing!"

"A little recipe of my own." Seven responded, smiling beneath her bandages. She shot a quick glance at the red kitchen, where Cassandra was fuming.

"Well great job. You all can move on to entrees." he announced, taking the soup away. "Pick it up red kitchen!"

 **Cassandra Confessional: I hate this show.**

 **Entrees**

"I need two lamb specials!" Aaron announced to the blue kitchen. Alannah eagerly snatched up the order.

 **Alannah Confessional: I ate lamb all the time at home!**

"Medium-rare steak with sauteed mushrooms!" rang the next order. Maddie snatched this one up, walking back to her station. She started to pull out some lighter fuel, but was stopped by Hubert before she could pour it on the mushrooms. Jason had been taking care of most of the team's technical problems the entire service. Once, the grill had just "randomly" shut off. Jason had fixed it in a heartbeat. Yet, now that they had no problems, he was just standing around.

"Hey, somebody pre-ordered a cheesecake." Chef Hatchet announced into the kitchen. "You'll need to start that now if it's gonna be ready by desert."

"I can do it." Jason offered, sticking his hand up.

"You sure big boy?" Chef replied, slightly concerned about his eagerness.

"Yeah, I cook them all the time at home." he explained. "Love 'em."

"You do know you bake them. Not cook. Right?" Chef checked.

"Same thing."

 _Meanwhile, things were going awry at the red team's meat station_.

"Shit." Aria cursed, looking around the pantry. She had been cooking an order of the lamb special, and couldn't locate the lamb sauce. Not knowing this, Aurora picked it up and brought it over to the window as Aria reemerged, confused. "Hey guys, where's the lamb sauce?"

"How should I know?" Aurora replied, walking back to where she had been cooking. Aria looked around for the dish she had just made, confused. By the time she realized it was at the window, Aaron was looking at it.

"What the fuck?" Aaron cursed, looking down at the dish. "Who made this lamb?

"Me Chef, there's no-" Aria started.

"WHERE'S THE LAMB SAUCE?" he yelled angrily, throwing the dish back to Aria.

"Aaron, someone took it up before I could put it on." Aria explained. "I'll cook the lamb sauce."

"Oh fuck off you." he cursed, walking back to the blue kitchen. "The lamb better be better over here!"

"Here's me dish, Chef." Alannah said, giving him her lamb, only for Aaron to smash it back down on her side.

"IT'S RAW." he shouted, showing her the pink part of the lamb. "It's so undercooked, I can hear it singing about how many bags of wool it has. You know what, I need a drink. Chef Hatchet, come here." Aaron ordered, bringing in the REAL Chef. "You all asked for this."

"What are you fools doing?" Chef asked, his eyes bulging. "I'm trying to have dinner with the exec over there and y'all can't cook a damn lamb? I ordered that shit thirty minutes ago!"

"It's been ten, Chef." Hubert pointed out.

"Does it look like I give a fuck boy?" he snarled. "Now, where's the damn lamb? And make sure you do well on the cheesecake, that's what the executive is getting."

 **Joy Confessional: The exec...**

"Right here Chef." Seven responded, bringing him a new, perfectly cooked lamb. Chef took one look at it, and loosened up.

"Alright, good job maggot. I got an order for burgers. Cook that shit NOW." he demanded.

 _Meanwhile, in the red kitchen, things get heated._

"What part do you not understand about the word 'allergic'?" Aria yelled in Cassandra's face.

"I said, you're going to cook it, or die!" Cassandra ordered, growling.

"I AM GOING TO DIE IF I COOK IT! I'm allergic to pineapple." Aria explained.

 **Cassandra Confessional: Hehe, I just want to see her swell up a like a big balloon.**

"Ladies, quit fighting! There's enough of me to go around." Friedrich interrupted with a grin, only to be shot down by two glares.

"Ladies, I c- can handle it." Giuseppe offered as he worked on an order of stir-fry. " _Non è un problema."_ Giuseppe had been the star of the red team all night, being able to flex on any dish he was ordered to.

"I didn't know we were cooking prison food." Chef began as he saw the red kitchen's next dish. "You guys got the kabob finished yet?" Chef asked as he checked on their side.

"Um, see, the thing is," Aria started, turning to face him, "we haven't started yet."

"You mean to tell me," Chef said, his eyes narrowing as he glanced back out at the customer-filled restaurant, "you haven't started a dish that was ordered five minutes ago."

"Well…"

"YOU MAGGOTS COULDN'T EVEN MAKE A GLASS OF WATER!" he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "The blue team is doing amazing. You all are this close.," he pinched his fingers, "from losing this challenge. Understand?"

"Got it loser." Cassandra replied, testing his fury. Steam seemed to come out of Chef's ears, and he was about to start yelling until both campers ran back to their stations.

 **Dessert**

"I need a peach flambe, quick." one of the interns reported to the blue kitchen, sticking an order ticket in which was picked up by Eclipse.

"Um, what's a flambe?" Maddie asked him curiously.

"So, basically, you light stuff on fire." he explained, her eyes lighting up as she realized what that meant.

"Mine." she demanded, snatching the ticket and running back to her station. Eclipse shrugged and simply waited for the next ticket. When Maddie's flambe came back…

"It's perfect." Chef responded, staring at the flambe in awe. "Great job girl."

The desserts from the blue team came through perfectly under Seven's supervision. With her skills, they were even able to pull off some more advanced dishes.

 _Meanwhile, at the red kitchen._

"Hey ladies, I have a suggestion." Friedrich grinned, holding the squirt can of whipped cream.

"Shut up pervert." Aurora grunted, pushing past him to get to her dessert.

"What? I was just gonna say spray this on you t- I mean ice cream." he smiled, gesturing to where Aria had been scooping some vanilla ice cream onto a piece of brownie.

"We all know that's not what you were going to say." Giuseppe responded, raising an eyebrow.  
"Shut up italian ice."

 **Giuseppe Confessional: Ah, classic. Another reference to my country's great culture of food.**

"You like cherries?" Gabriel asked Brittany as he pulled out a container of maraschino cherries which went on top of a sundae.

"Sure." Brittany responded. He took one out and held it by the stem, popping it in her mouth. Brittany gave a shy giggle and playfully nudged him in the arm.

 **Maddie Confessional: It's so cute! Just like what happened between Yandere-Chan and Senpai! Without all the murdering of course.**

"Hey, Gabe," Brittany started, looking nervous, "I think there's something I should tell you."

"What?" he responded, looking concerned. "Don't tell me you made out with that asshole Friedrich."

"I heard that!"  
"No, it's just…" Brittany started. "Say I had a secret. Say-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Chef yelled into the red kitchen, furious. "No one is working, nothing is getting done… All of you can fuck off. Red team, you-"

"Chef, who made the cheesecake." a tall man in a suit interrupted him.

"Wha- executive Charles?" Chef turned around, looking afraid. "Um, it was the blue team, sir."

"Well tell them that ghost pepper sauce doesn't go on a cheesecake. And I'm leaving." he finished, turning around and walking away. Chef stopped his barrage of insults and the red team to stop over to the blue team.

"WHO MADE THE DAMN CHEESECAKE?" he yelled. Jason stepped forward, looking unfazed as his teammates hid behind him. "Why the hell did you put ghost pepper sauce on it?"

"What?" Jason asked in shock, looking around at his teammates. "Bro, I'm not an idiot. You don't put ghost pepper sauce on a cheesecake."

"You sure? That's what you did, maggot." Chef said, raising his voice. "And because of yo mistake, not only did the executive leave without paying, but YO ASSES LOSE THE CHALLENGE!"

"Fuck man! I didn't put that on there!" Jason yelled back.

 **Jason Confessional: Ghost pepper sauce? The hell.**

"Well you lost the challenge for us. Thanks man." Ash responded.

"I don't even know what that shit is, man!" he angrily said. Joy smiled in the background.

 **Joy Confessional: Executive. Cheesecake. Ghost pepper sauce. Chef gets mad. We lose. One of them goes home. Simple.**

 **Seven Confessional: This is… strange. While Jason does seem to be irrationally mad, it seems that he's too outraged to be lying. Could someone have sabotaged him?**

…..

"Campers, welcome back to the island." Aaron announced as they gathered around the campfire. "Tonight was… Okay. Some of you, such as Maddie, Giuseppe, and Seven are AMAZING chefs. Others, not so much." he glared at Alannah. He turned to the blue team. "I don't know how you all screwed up so much to let them win but here we are. Like, seriously. You guys had an ENORMOUS advantage. Like, the biggest _ever_ seen-"

"We get it Aaron." Ash grunted. "We suck. Can you please tell us who is voted off."

"You're no fun." he frowned childishly. "And I'll leave that honor to Chef." Chef stepped behind the podium Aaron had been standing behind and glared over the campers.

"Well, y'all fucked up. Simple as that." he explained. "Red team is safe, they don't need no tokens. The rest of y'all, good luck. Safe with zero votes…"

"Seven."

"Eclipse."

"Hubert."

"Joy."

"And Maddie." he finished, tossing her a coin as she nibbled on some chocolate. Ash looked very confused. Alannah looked nervous. Jason's brow furrowed.

"Ash, you're safe with two votes." he revealed, tossing him a coin. "Alannah and Jason. You two messed up. Alannah, you ain't really a good cook. At all. Jason, ghost peppers? Really?"

"It wasn't me!" he responded, exasperated. "Someone framed me."

"Sure, sure." Chef continued. "By a vote of 10-4…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alannah."

Jason gave a sigh of relief.

"You're safe, girl. Meaning Jason is voted out." Chef announced, grinning.

"Guys, I just want you to know, someone here is a cheater. I did nothing." Jason confessed. Most of them just shook their heads.

"Time to go, spicy." Aaron said, dragging him to the dock. "We heard you're a mechanic, you fix stuff, right?"

"Um, yeah, why?" Jason revealed, Friedrich and Hubert walking up to say goodbye.

"Fix this." Aaron grinned, showing him his ride. It was the boat Maddie had burned down in the first episode, patched up by cheap wooden planks and duct tape.

"Seeya man." Friedrich waved. "Wish it could've been longer."

"Yeah, whatever." Jason grunted, starting the boat's engine which barely rumbled to life… then stopped again.

"What will happen next?" Aaron started, closing the show. "Will they find out who sabotaged Jason? Will Gabriel stop being a pussy and tell Brittany how he feels? Will I stop making fun of the campers? Probably not. Find out, next time, on Total Drama Nawala Island!"

Votes:

-Cassandra: Eh, I can work with both Alannah and Jason, so… Ash I guess? Not sure. Still wish I had seen Aria suffer through that pineapple.

-Friedrich: Man, you messed up Jason. I really hope we have the votes to keep you safe. I vote Alannah.

-Giuseppe: My alliance wants Jason out, so why not. He did screw up their game, even though it helped mine!

-Dana: I still don't trust Jason. He threw his team's challenge, and he might've voted out my brother! He's too sneaky to stay. Wait, isn't this stuff I would do? Backstabbing and lying… What is happening to me? Am I changing? No...

-Gabriel: Hey, they want Jason, so why not. As long as it's not me.

-Aria: Hm… who to vote, who to vote. Why not the easy target? Jason.

-Brittany: Gabe is so dreamy… huh? Did you say something? Oh yeah, Jason.

-Aurora: I don't care, any of them can go for all it matters. Alannah I guess.

-Eclipse: Well, after that tremendous turn of events, I think it's proper to vote Jason.

-Seven: I don't feel like it was Jason who messed up that competition, but I promised Ash and Giuseppe that I'd vote him out after that loss… I guess I should not risk it. I vote for Jason.

-Ash: This is simple! Just vote Jason. It was perfect, and he ruined it.

-Jason: I DID NOT DO IT! Someone was out to get me. This is messed up and I hate it. I just hope my alliance can save me. I vote Alannah.

-Maddie: What do you mean I can't vote Castle? What about Jacob? Is that his name? Jaden?

-Alannah: This is me chance at staying after I couldn't cook today. I vote Jason.

-Hubert: This seems suspicious but I REALLY hate solving stuff. But I have to… Whatever, I vote Alannah. Hope I can save Jason.

-Joy: Ash.

Totals:

Jason- 10

Alannah- 4

Ash- 2

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **As promised, a new episode to make up for my absence next week! Yup, sadly that means no new episode next Friday. It's only one week though. This means the next episode will be posted on Aug. 4.**_

 _ **Jason was an interesting character. I don't know if I worked with him well, and the main reason he was eliminated here was because I felt I still had more work to do with all the other characters. I wish I never had to eliminate anyone, but alas, every episode I must. Thanks to**_ _ **Nate 'The Demon' Hudgan**_ _ **for sending him in. Sorry he didn't last longer.**_

 _ **What'd you think? Who's your favorite contestant? Least? Any thoughts for a challenge/idea? Any predictions? Let me know in the reviews! I'd love to hear anything you have to say. Until next time…**_

 _ **~Marth24**_


	7. Ep5- Accidental Sabotage

**Ep.5- Accidental Sabotage**

 **I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, Slide by Calvin Harris ft. Frank Ocean & Migos. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

"Previously, on Total Drama Nawala Island," Aaron opened, "after Arnold was eliminated, his twin Dana seeked revenge on the flippers, not knowing that it was Hubert who sent him home. To lighten the mood, and the girls' clothing, Friedrich enticed the crew into a game of strip poker, which ended up revealing some of Aurora's dark past to Joy."

"What you talkin about?" Chef interrupted, frowning. "How are we supposed to know if her past is dark? It could be filled with butterflies and rainbows or some shit."

"Um, hello, we have the cast papers from auditions?" Aaron responded, waving around a packet of papers. "Besides, do the words 'parents' and 'died' sound happy together to you? I mean, could make sense to Dana… But to her?"

"I guess you're right." Chef answered, shrugging. "Just kinda hard to admit cause you're never right."

"That's ri- HEY!" he said, frowning. "I've been right plenty of times?"

"Like when you predicted Aimee would lose to Zack in last season's finale?"  
"I never said that!" Aaron cried out. "I just argued that she was a useless, absentminded floater."

"You were still wrong. Stop being such a baby and finish the intro." Chef ordered.

"Fine." Aaron agreed. "You're the one who's a little kid anyway…"

"Anyway, last episode, the 16 remaining campers were placed in Chef Hatchet's kitchen to work a dinner service. Some people were good. Most of them sucked… _*cough* Alannah *cough*_. But in the end, a little sabotage caused Jason's ghost-pepper cheesecake to lose the otherwise outstanding blue team the challenge. Hmm, wonder who put that there?" Aaron smirked. "This caused the campers to send the mechanic packing, leaving 15 campers left. What will happen next? Will Hubert and Seven find out who sabotaged Jason? With Jason gone, the only person who knew about the temple, will Eclipse find it and use his key? Find out, right now, on Total Drama Nawala Island!"

…..

(Seven and Giuseppe are shown arriving on a boat. A bird flies over and lies on Giuseppe's shoulder. Seven sneezes in response)

 _Do you try on all your nights like this? (I might)_

(Maddie has set fire to the boat behind them, causing all three to dive off)

 _Put some spotlight on the slide._

(Joy looks on in amusement at what went wrong)

 _Whatever comes, comes through clear._

(Kirby is shown flirting with Brittany by the cabin while a lot of big men aim guns at his head from the jungle)

 _Do you slide on all your nights like this?_

(Jason is shown tuning up Aaron's car from underneath it. The camera zooms out to show Alannah holding the car up with one hand, yawning)

 _Do you try on all your nights like this? (I might)_

(Friedrich is deep in thought, staring at a paper while Arianna talks her mouth off in front of him)

 _Put some spotlight on the slide._

(Cassandra is shown outside the room, staring at them and smirking while Hubert leans on her shoulder)

 _Whatever comes, comes through clear._

(Cassandra notices him and shoves him off)

 _I might, empty my bank account_

(Eclipse and Gabriel are shown walking through one of the jungle paths, talking)

 _And buy that boy with a pipe_

(Ash is shown flirting with Aurora by a waterfall as Eclipse and Gabriel pass. She has a frown on her face)

 _Buy that boy with a pipe_

(The camera zooms in on Dana and Arnold, hiding behind the waterfall)

 _I might_

(The camera refocuses on all the campers sitting at a campfire on the beach. The logo appears, and the camera fades to black)

…..

"Damn it." Friedrich cursed as he watched Jason's boat pull away from the docks, disappearing into the starlit distance. "There goes another alliance member."  
 **Friedrich Confessional: Losing Jason sucks. Not as much as it'd suck to lose all the girls- but it still sucks. He was my bro in the game!**

"I'm still confused." Hubert remarked, puzzled. "How did that ghost pepper stuff end up in his cheesecake? Jason is a logical man. He would know not to put it in there."

"He probably just opened the wrong packet. Meant to put icing or something on it." he suggested.

"Typically, cheesecakes don't have many toppings. Especially ones that come out of bottles like ghost pepper sauce." Hubert responded as the rest of the cast walked back towards the villa.

 **Hubert Confessional: I checked all of Chef's storage closets at the restaurant… None of them had ghost pepper sauce in it. That means somebody deliberately put some on Jason's cheesecake… Somebody sabotaged him! And I think I might know who based on the security tapes...**

"Well, you can figure that out." Friedrich answered, starting to walk towards the group heading towards the villa. "I'm gonna go chill with some of the ladies in the pool."

"Just so you can see them in bikinis?" Hubert returned, walking beside him.

"Duh."

 **Hubert Confessional: Ugh. I REALLY hate having to solve mysteries like this, but I might have one on my hands. I just have to know who it was!**

…..

"Well that was a good elimination." Ash said to Seven. They were walking back to the house after the campfire ceremony.

"Yes, but I don't think Jason should've gone home." Seven replied, her one visible brow furrowing. "Something was… off."

"Like what?" Ash asked. "As long as it's not someone in our alliance, I'm fine with it."

"I think something else was going on." she replied, still staring forward.

"Like…" Ash led on.

"Jason wasn't responsible." Seven replied.

"Because…" Ash continued, growing a bit annoyed.

"You'll find out in due time." Seven chuckled, smiling behind her bandages to Ash's annoyance. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the group, Aurora was thinking to herself.

 **Aurora Confessional: This whole time I've been so stupid. So emotional and irrational with my thoughts and feelings. I'm like a fire right now. I'm more like ice. Spiteful and hateful isn't me. Stupid... This world is cold.**

"You okay Aurora?" Giuseppe asked, noticing she hadn't talked all the way back. She didn't respond. "Okay then, I'll just go over there." he walked over to Maddie who had been playing with a lighter. "Hey Maddie what's up?"

Maddie's eyes flickered up to him and she moved, covering the lighter away from him. " _My precious_." she hissed, her eyes rapidly going between the fire and Giuseppe.

"Oh, um, I don't want to steal your lighter, don't worry." he replied awkwardly, a confused look on his face. This caused Maddie to jump up, her smiley self again.

"Haha, oh good! Cause if you did I'd have to kill you." she chirped with a big grin. "Anyway I'm doing fine, Giovanni. How about you?"

"It's Giuseppe…" he pointed out.

"What is that, some sort of French name?" she asked.

"I'm Italian." he replied, emphasizing his accent.

"Same thing!" she answered. "Have you read the newest Cory-San in the House manga?"

"Er- the new what?" he asked, confused.

"You're telling me you don't know who Cory-san is?" she said, shocked. The group was now walking inside the well-lit house they had become familiar with. Maddie flopped down on one of the couches, motioning for Giuseppe to join her. "Sit down, we have a lot of catching up to do." she chatted away as Brittany and Gabriel flopped down on the opposite couch.

"So, who'd you vote for?" he opened, trying to start a conversation.

"Who'd you vote for?" she returned, her voice half-suspicious, half-playful.

"I asked you first." he countered, trying to hide a grin.

"Well, the plan _was_ to vote for Jason," she started, "which I did. Did you?"  
"Yeah, I voted Jason." he laughed, relaxing into the arm of the couch. "So, how's life?"

 **Gabriel Confessional: Man, I really don't get all mushy about girls usually. But when I'm around Brittany something just… Something clicks, you know?**

"Good." she replied, twirling her hair. "Y'know, except for the fact that my chance at a million dollars could be struck down at any moment." she gave a nervous laugh. "There are… some good things I can keep myself distracted with, though."

"Like?" he asked, stroking his chin with his hand in interest.

"Well, um…" she paused, staring at Gabe. "Things, y'know?"

"Haha, sure. I know."

 **Brittany Confessional: HE KNOWS. Wait, no he doesn't know. Does he know? He does? No?**

 **Aaron Confessional: *** _ **Instruments kick in* I've been really tryin' baby…**_

"Hey." Friedrich greeted Cassandra at the kitchen's barstools with a smirk on his face. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"What is it with you and bad pickup lines?" she responded with frown on her face. "At least be creative."

"Okay, how about this one," he answered, "If I were a police officer, I'd stop you and ask you for proof of your inden _titty_."

"That's the second worst thing I've ever heard." she frowned. "Right next to you saying 'hey'."

"Well what do you want me to do?" he asked, leaning on the counter.

"Say 'goodbye'." she smiled, giving him a swift kick to the balls which left him red in the face. Seeing his pain caused her to display a wide grin as she walked off.

 **Friedrich Confessional: She's into me.**

"Alright, I'm gonna go to bed." Dana announced to her companions in the living room.

"Can I come?" Maddie asked.

"Not this time Maddie." Dana winked with a laugh. Everybody said goodnight and she walked towards her door.  
 **Dana Confessional: You know, I feel like I've really lightened up since coming here. I feel like a whole new person.**

She opened her door and was greeted by Aurora's icy-blonde hair facing her. Aurora had her back to Dana, and was facing the window as she sat on her bed. "Oh, hey." Dana greeted, walking to gather her stuff for bed. She didn't get a response.

"Hey." she repeated, thinking Aurora hadn't heard her. All she got was a nod back. "Okay, listen, I know we aren't the best of friends. We might not even be friends at all. But can I at least get a response?" Dana continued, the intensity in her voice growing. "My brother, the one person I've never been away from, is gone. I've gone through stuff you wouldn't believe. I get that you feel alone and shit, but other people do, okay? That's no reason to be a bitch." Aurora turned around, yet instead of the angry, upset face Dana had expected to see, she had a broken, sorrowful expression on her face.

"I'm sorry." Aurora apologized. "I'm sorry for anything I've said to you or anyone else in this game. I'm so stupid and childish for acting like I did. I just don't want to be hurt again." with that, Aurora turned back to the window. Dana stood in shock for a few seconds, trying to process what had just happened.

"Aurora." Dana paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Sorry for assuming stuff. Sorry for calling you a bitch. I'm sorry. Do you need to talk about whatever's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Aurora responded monotonically, watching the waves crash over the sand in the dark. "I'm so dumb for acting like that. I am a bitch."

"No Aurora." Dana said. "Listen, I know whatever happened to you is bad and you probably don't want to talk about that. I was…" she paused, sighing. "Maybe I'll talk about that one day. But this place has changed me. After what happened I was harsh, rude, mean. I couldn't trust anyone. I feel different now." she explained. She walked up to Aurora and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just know that if you need to talk about anything, you have me." with that, Dana gathered her night attire and walked into the bathroom, Aurora's gaze following the door as it closed.

Outside, the waves crashed down a little gentler.

…..

"Comrades!" Eclipse greeted as he walked into Seven's purple-walled room. Ash and Seven were sitting on their beds. It was still about 10 o'clock at night. Most of the people had either gone to bed, or were sitting in the living room area. "Wait, where's Giuseppe? Dude better get here." he remarked as he flopped down on Giuseppe's bed.

"I'm here." he greeted, walking in through the door, looking dazed. "30 minutes all about Cory-San… Thirty minutes! _Non bene_."

"What's a Cory-San?" Ash asked.

"Exactly." Giuseppe responded, shaking his head. "Anyway, what is it we are talking about?"

"We should talk about votes." Seven suggested.

"Ooh, my speciality!" Eclipse announced. "Well, there's us four… and we need eight to win the next vote so…"

"Brittany and Gabriel could be two more." Giuseppe pointed out. "That's six."

"What about Aria?" Ash suggested, causing Seven to frown beneath the bandages covering her face. "She could be a handy number. And she could probably get Friedrich on her side."

"I'm personally against it." Seven frowned.

 **Seven Confessional: Aria is… unlikeable. Something about her seems untrustworthy. What if she led to Jason's elimination? She was on the other team.**

"Why?" Ash questioned, furrowing his brow. "I mean, she thinks I'm gay, but-"

"What's wrong with being gay?" Eclipse interrupted.

"Nothing." Ash responded, holding up his hands defensively. "She doesn't like it though."

"Then I don't really want to work with her." Eclipse answered. "There are so many other more trustworthy people! Dana, Aurora, Maddie, Alannah, Hubert, Joy, Friedrich, Cassandra…"

"You just named the entire cast besides Aria." Giuseppe pointed out.

"Exactly!" Eclipse exclaimed.

"I think Maddie would be too random with her voting. Or too set on who she's voting." Ash suggested. "What about Joy?"

"I'm fine with that." Eclipse replied. "We just need eight. Maybe even seven if I can work some magic." he took a bow.

"Seems okay." Giuseppe agreed. Seven just gave a nod, however her brow was still furrowed.

 **Seven Confessional: This is… Dangerous.**

"I do have something to tell you all however." Eclipse revealed, fishing in his pocket. "I have a key." he brought out his reward from the first challenge. "I don't know what it's for though."

"Could be a reward." Giuseppe suggested.

"Or useless." Ash suggested.

"Both." Seven said.

"Whatever it is, I want to find out." he requested. "So if you find a locked door, please reveal it's location to yours truly."

"What's found isn't always revealed." Seven replied.

 **Eclipse Confessional: I hope this gives me some bonus. If it's a trip to Aaron's spa however, I'm going to be PISSED, mhm.**

…..

"Campers, WAKE YO ASSES UP!" Chef yelled into the house, causing a stir. "It's time fo' breakfast!"

Lots of groaning emerged from the room as doors opened in campers walked out, tossing on their clothing. Hubert eyed everyone suspiciously.

 **Hubert Confessional: Now who eliminated Jason…**

"Why can't we just make our own breakfast?" Aria sassed as she stepped outside, the rest of the cast behind her. The day was warm, yet there was a nice breeze from the ocean, making it perfect weather.

"Cause I said so. It's time y'all had somethin' good to eat." he grinned wickedly. "Now usually, we don't do this challenge this early, but I want to weed out the maggots before the re-game."

"Re-game? Fuck is that?" Cassandra asked, frowning.

"Glad you asked." he responded as he led the campers toward the rarely used mess hall. "The re-game is where the first 4 eliminated contestants come back and compete to get back into the game. Maggot who wins is back in." he shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Hubert asked nervously.

 **Hubert Confessional: No way Arnold can come back. I was the one who turned on him and voted him out!**

"Didn't you hear me maggot?" he asked. "Damn, am I gonna have to clean those ears about before the challenge?"

"No sir." he replied, cowering back behind Giuseppe, who looked at him confusedly.

"Good." Chef growled. "We're almost there. Just shut up."

"Eh, I'm not sure what we are doing." Alannah commented loudly (as usual) to Joy, who was walking dazedly beside her. "I hope it benefits me strength."

"What does it matter." Joy responded. "Effort is pointless in this game."

 **Joy Confessional: Aimee and Owen won the game without doing anything. My not doing anything is just… my own special way.**

"I mean, I think I can win me a challenge." the Scotswoman responded, a look of confusion on her face at Joy's comment. "As long as it's not too hot." Joy raised an eyebrow at this.

"No heat?" Joy replied.

"Nah. It's too hot for me." Alannah explained, wanting to make a friend. "Back in Scotland it was cold. Always."

"That's interesting." Joy remarked, busy in thought.

 **Joy Confessional: Heat goes up, girl goes down.**

"Campers, welcome!" Aaron announced as they neared the mess hall. He was standing on the porch, awaiting their arrival. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. Well, it's simple. Today's challenge is an eating competition!"

"I'd like to eat something else." Friedrich chuckled, elbowing Gabriel in the ribs. Gabe returned a cold hard stare.

"Anyway, we'll serve something. You have to eat it. Last person to finish a dish is out of the challenge. Anyone who can't finish a dish is out regardless. Additionally, the winner gets immunity, a prize, and a bottle of pepto bismol. Understand?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, let's get to it!"

…..

All 15 campers stood inside the large mess hall, which was clear except for a table. They were lined up, ready to eat.

"And the challenge is on. Interns, bring out the first course!" Aaron announced, a wicked grin on his face. The kitchen door swung open and interns swooped out, carrying small bowls. One was placed before each camper. "Starting off easy. A small bowl of gruel."

"You call this easy?" Aria asked, shuddering. "This looks awful!"  
"Shut up and eat your damn gruel, maggot." Chef said, glaring, causing Aria to back off.

"Hey, it could be okay." Giuseppe reasoned, though his pale face said otherwise.

"Cut the chit chat. Start eating NOW!" Aaron yelled. Instantly, bowls flew up to campers' mouths, some slamming down in a matter of seconds.

"Wooh honey, that is disgusting." Eclipse announced, slamming his empty bowl down.

"Agreed." Friedrich said with a burp. "Would've prefered something else." he announced with a grin, eyeing Aria who was still chugging down gruel with an unflattering look on her face.

 **Friedrich Confessional: Oh yeah. I tapped that.**

Joy, Ash, Seven, and Brittany were still having problems downing their gruel. Ash downed his a slammed it on the table.

"C'mon Brittany, you can do it!" Gabriel cheered as she struggled to swallow a mouthful. Her face turned slightly pale and she shuddered, noticing however that she only had a sip more to go. She stepped away for a second to gather her breath, noticing that Joy, who was right next to her, had more left. However, when she stepped back, Joy was done. And so was Seven.

"Sorry Brittany, you're out." Aaron announced to her disappointment.

"Damn it." she cursed, walking over to the bench behind and taking a seat. Gabe frowned back at her sympathetically as the interns carried all the empty bowls, and Brittany's half-full bowl, away.

"So Aaron, if I light my dish on fire and it-"  
"No Maddie." Aaron interrupted.

"Phooey!"

"Next dish!" Aaron called, snapping his fingers. This time, the interns came out with…

"Fruit salad? Really?" Friedrich asked, confused.

"I thought you said this would be hard." Hubert commented, looking down at his dish.

"Oh, I did." Aaron grinned, pointing to an enraged Aria.

"Pineapple? Really?" Aria yelled.

"Yup."

"I'm out." she said, shoving her dish across the table and taking a seat next to Brittany. "You KNOW I'm allergic."

"That's why I chose it!" Aaron explained. "Anyway, start eating."  
This time, everyone was able to down the sweet fruit quickly. However, the last to finish this time was...

"Maddie, go sit down girl." Chef ordered as she tried to stuff food into her mouth.

"Buh Idowan teh." Maddie answered, her mouth stuffed with grapes and such.

"Too bad!" Aaron exclaimed as she went and took a seat on the bench, spitting out the food and replacing it with chocolate. "Next dish!"

This time it wasn't as pleasant as the past two rounds. Aria laughed at the sight of the dish. Most of the campers looked disgusted.

"Pig liver!" Aaron exclaimed, each dish presenting an oily piece of intestine.

"Ew." Cassandra remarked, her face disgusted. "This looks almost as bad as Aria's face."

"Hey!" Aria frowned.

"Don't mind her. She's a bitch." Maddie mumbled between bites of chocolate.

 **Aria Confessional: Maddie hates Cassandra… Interesting. Cassandra isn't a very popular camper around here. Maybe I could use that to further myself a week forward.**

"Alright piggies, time to eat!" Aaron announced, causing the contestants to stuff their faces full of Chef's disgusting butchery. People were gagging at the first bite. Seven took one bite and then started sneezing into her bowl repeatedly. After 10 seconds of not being able to eat anything, she put her plate down and went to sit down on the bench.

 **Seven Confessional: I am allergic to pig liver too? Of course.**

"Couldn't take it?" Brittany asked sympathetically. Seven sneezed in response.

 **Aurora Confessional: Pigs. How fitting. Like how he treats us.**

Aurora refused to touch her pig liver. After about 3 minutes, she was the only one who hadn't finished her plate. "So, Aurora is out." Aaron announced, directing her to the benches. "Let's bring out the next one."

…..

Round after round went by, eliminating contestant after contestant. Eventually, there were only four left: Dana, Eclipse, Joy, and Cassandra.

 **Cassandra Confessional: No way I'm gonna lose this to those losers.**

 **Dana Confessional: If I can take all that I did in my childhood, I can take a little bit of bad food.**

 **Joy Confessional:** _ ***Joy has a bowl of something in her hand. She drops it and stares down at it*.**_ **Food.**

 **Eclipse Confessional: To win immunity. To win… that'd be my dream!**

"So, you fools like my food, huh?" Chef asked, a smile on his face. "At least you ain't like that pussy." he commented, pointing to Hubert who was vomiting into a trash can.

"I honestly can't blame him." Gabriel answered with a pale face. Brittany chuckled.

"Shut up." Chef frowned. "Anyway, we're running out of dishes. This is the last one in fact."

"So…" Cassandra started.

"That means the first person to finish wins." Aaron explained.

 **Alannah Confessional: I don't know who to cheer for! I want all of them to be me friends… I hope someone wins.**

"So, we're bringing you a plate of chips." Aaron smiled as the intern brought each contestant a plate containing 5 chips.

"Wait, that's it?" Eclipse asked, confused. "No twist? Just chips?"

"Well since you asked…" Aaron grinned, walking to the back of the room where a cabinet stood. "We do have a special sauce to put on it." he grabbed something and showed it to the room. Hubert gasped. Seven's eyebrows rose. "Ghost pepper sauce, to be precise."

 **Hubert Confessional: Someone stole it from there!**

 **Joy Confessional: When I stole the sauce I replaced it with regular hot sauce…**

Aaron took his time pouring the 'ghost pepper' sauce on each contestant's chips. Eclipse looked over to Joy.

"Look, Joy." he hissed, drawing her attention. "I can work out deals for you. Vote with you. Just let me win this?" Joy nodded. Aaron gave the signal, and the contestants started stuffing their mouths, Joy much lazier than the others.

"And Dana wins!" Aaron announced as she cleaned her plate.

"Yes!" Dana gasped, her face red from the hot sauce. "It wasn't that hot though."

"And I think I know why." Hubert interrupted. "Someone stole the ghost pepper sauce and sabotaged Jason!"

"What? Who?" Eclipse gasped. Hubert now had everyone's attention. Joy raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. I watched the security camera back, and Cassandra came across to Eclipse's kitchen!" Hubert accused, pointing a finger at the girl. Everyone let out a collective gasp.

"What?" Cassandra asked, confused. "I genuinely don't know what you're talking about, nerd."

"You did it, I swear. You were stuffing your face just like the rest of them. You must've known it was switched!" he accused angrily. "You saw him as a threat and wanted to get him out. Just like you were going to do with every single one of us. Arnold, Jason… Who's next?"

 **Hubert Confessional: I didn't want to, but I had to. She was going to take each one of us out.**

"You're crazy… I didn't do that. Why would I take out my own alliance?" Cassandra replied. "You're just an insecure little boy who's scared because he lost immunity."

"Paranoia." Joy suggested, noticing an opportunity.

"Really?" Aria interrupted, her face smug. "You've been mean to almost everyone here. Why wouldn't you vote him out?"

"Why you little-"

"I'll see you all tonight. Dana is immune!" Aaron announced, cutting their fight off. Cassandra gave Hubert a venomous glare and stormed out.

"Er- why do we have to fight, friends?" Alannah half-smiled, half-grimaced. Seven was deep in thought.

 **Seven Confessional: But, Cassandra left the kitchen before Jason started on the cheesecake...**

 **…..**

"Listen, why would I mess his shit up?" Cassandra lashed out at Hubert as soon as they got into the villa. "Sabotaging like that is no fun anyway. I want to see pain."

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Hubert hissed back.

"Wow, you really screwed her over man." Friedrich commented as he passed by, patting Hubert on the back with the hand that wasn't holding a bottle of water. "Good job."

"She did it!" Hubert exclaimed. "There's too much proof!"

"Where's the damn bottle then, idiot?" Cassandra asked, glaring. "If I go home because of this I'm bringing you down with me."

"I've had a suspicion about you since day one." he replied, crossing his arms. "We should've gotten rid of you sooner so we could've had our alliance." Cassandra rolled her eyes and pushed by him, slamming the front door as she walked out. "Where's she going?"

"Probably to screw you over." Friedrich chuckled, taking a sip out of his bottle of water. He looked over at Aria's room. "Anyway, time for me to go attempt to screw something else." he finished, walking towards her door. Hubert rolled his eyes and chuckled at Friedrich's pervertness.

 **Hubert Confessional: I'm not too worried about what Cassandra can do. I hope I finished her run on this show with that reveal. She deserves to go home after sending my friend Jason home.**

 **Cassandra Confessional: He should be scared. I'm going to ruin his game such that the moment he loses an immunity challenge, he's gone.**

…..

"So, votes." Joy mentioned to Eclipse as they walked back.

"Oh, yeah, I did tell you that." he chuckled. "Well, what do you say to considering an alliance?"

 **Joy Confessional: I have watched lots of this show. Bigly amounts. Eclipse is just like Caroline or Zack. He'll dispose of me when he sees fit. What if the shoe goes on the other foot.** _ ***Joy tilts her head and stares at the camera***_

"An alliance?" she asked quizzically. "Very straightforward."

"Well nothing is accomplished by beating around the bush!" Eclipse exclaimed. "You need votes, I need votes, I'm just making this simpler."

"Anyone else?" Joy asked, gesturing to the rest of the cast.

"Don't worry honey, I don't make promises often." he smirked. "Trust me."

"Okay." she responded, walking into the door of the villa, barely recoiling when she hit it with her face.

"Um, you have to pull." Eclipse suggested, opening the door for her as she and Aurora filed in.

"Sleep." Joy answered, pointing to her baggy eyes. She walked towards the first room on the left, opened the door, and walked in. Aurora stared after her, confused.

"That's my room." Aurora pointed out.

"You're sharing it now apparently." Eclipse shrugged. Aurora gave a tiny chuckle but then immediately covered her own mouth.

"Stupid. Don't chuckle at jokes. Don't fall for that." she silenced herself. Eclipse looked at her, concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm going to go to sleep as well." she answered monotonically, walking to her room. Eclipse scratched his head.

 **Eclipse Confessional: Um, okay Miss Aurora. You go do that then.**

…..

"So, that was an interesting challenge." Gabriel commented as he flopped down onto his bed. Brittany sat down on the edge of the bed, chuckling. "What are you laughing at?"

"I didn't last long." she laughed.

"Hey, that just wasn't your challenge."

"I hope." she responded, biting her lip. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"I just…" Brittany sighed. "What do- nevermind."

"What do I what?" he asked nervously. "Brittany, what is it?"

"Let's say you find out I had a secret." she breathed nervously. "A dark secret. Would you still…"

"Would I still want to be friends with you?"

"Yeah."

"Brittany," he started, "I think you're one of the sweetest, nicest, girls I've ever met. Nothing can change that. Of course I'd still want to be around you." he smiled.

"Really?" she smiled, her eyes full of delight.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Hypothetical. Just forget I asked." she brushed away.

 **Gabriel Confessional: Don't know why she asked that, but I don't care. If she doesn't want to tell me I get it. Nothing can change the fact that I really like Brittany. I just need to find the right time to ask her.**

 **Aaron Confessional: Somebody's a** _ **puss-ay.**_

"As long as you aren't a felon." he joked.

"Don't worry." she assured, laughing nervously. "At least, _I_ haven't killed anyone." Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Joking, joking."

 **Brittany Confessional: No I'm not.**

"I think we need to start thinking about who we're gonna work with." Gabriel suggested, laying down on the bed. "An alliance."

As they talked strategy, Friedrich entered Aria's room.

"Hey, girl what's- oh shit." he stopped, only seeing Eclipse.

"Sorry, don't really feel that way about you." he replied, amused.

"Well, um, I was kind of looking for-"

"Yeah, your fuckbuddy, I know." Eclipse shrugged. "No idea. She's-"

"Hey Ecl- Oh, Friedrich." she paused, seeing him. She was dressed in her bikini, her hair still wet from the pool. "Eclipse, I'll talk strategy later. Mind-"

"I'll get out." Eclipse offered, chuckling.

 **Eclipse Confessional: Ah, teenage hormones! Wonderful.**

"So, what's up?" Aria asked, closing the door. Friedrich's eyes were wandering down. "Yes, I know I'm in a swimsuit."

"Um… I… Um…" Friedrich started, his mouth drooling a bit. He studied Aria's face (after studying her boobs). She was biting her lip sexily. That meant what he was about to ask was fine. "Makeout?" he suggested. That was all it took. Laughing, Aria threw her hands around his neck and pushed him onto the bed, pushing her lips up against his. Friedrich's hands wandered down…

 _*I refuse to write this makeout session*_

"Damn." Aria commented, pulling away. "Decent kisser. I think we need to talk strategy though."

"I think we could make a good pair." Friedrich suggested with a wink.

"A couple?"

"No, I mean strategy wise." Friedrich answered. "An alliance, persay."

…..

"Hey guys." Dana greeted. Maddie and Ash had been sitting in the living room, Ash drifting off as she played with her lighter. "What's up."

"Oh I was just hanging out with Ace here." Maddie replied as Dana sat down next to her.

"It's Ash." he pointed out.

"Yeah, Ask, whatever." Maddie brushed aside. "Good job Dana."

"Thanks." Dana smiled, giving Maddie a kiss on her cheek, thinking of her immunity win.

 **Dana Confessional: I think winning immunity really shows what I can do. I do need to work up a social game though.**

"So Ash," she said, "I don't know much about you. What's up?"

"Um, I don't need to tell you stuff, clover." Ash countered half-cockily, half-nervously, referencing the tattoo on her arm.

"Oh chill Ace, she just wanted to know about you." Maddie said, rolling her eyes.

"It's Ash." he pointed out. "I just told you that."

"Well maybe I would've known that if you'd talk about yourself!" Maddie exclaimed.

"It's okay Maddie." Dana chuckled. "I'm just trying to meet people. It's new for me."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about that." she responded. "Anyway, tell me about yourself."

"I guess I will." he answered, eyeing her suspiciously. "I live in my own apartment. I have a puppy-"

"Dogs?" Maddie asked, her eyes wide. "No no no no-"

"Okay I guess I won't talk about that." Ash reacted, gritting his teeth nervously.

"Here, how about we finish this talk in the pool?" Dana offered, gesturing to the porch. "I'm gonna go get my swimsuit on." she walked towards her door, finding Aurora taking a nap. "Heh, you're tuckered out." she commented to a sleeping Aurora as she picked up her swimsuit. "I get it, it gets so crazy around here. I'm just glad I can relax with immunity."

"You know, I know you're asleep and can't hear me right now, but whatever you've gone through, I can relate." Dana sighed. "I was abused as a child by my parents. So was Arnold. In every awful way you could imagine." she gazed at the ruffled covers on Arnold's bed longingly. "They put us through so much shit. It made us… Awful. Awful people. I was raped. Beaten. Assaulted, battered, bruised. Everyday, all I wanted to do was die yet here I am." she smiled a bittersweet smile. "And I've got a smile on my face now. Funny how life works out, huh?" she picked up her swimsuit and gazed at the waves outside, which were rolling softly across the sand. "I think, whatever's wrong, you deserve a chance as well, Aurora." Aurora rolled over in her sleep. Sighing, Dana took her swimsuit into the bathroom and closed the door.

Arnold's covers ruffled a bit.

A small strand of blonde hair appeared out of the covers.

…..

"Hey Alannah." Friedrich greeted, taking a seat next to her. Alannah had been sitting at the kitchen barstool, taking a swig of root beer. Aria walked up behind him. "Could we talk strategy?"

"SURE ME FRIENDS!" she answered in a roar. "I'LL HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT-"

"SHHHHH!" Aria hushed. "The whole house can hear you!"

"Oops, sorry." she answered with a nervous grin. "Mum says I'm a bit too loud sometimes. Bad for her ears."

"Yeah, yeah." Friedrich said. He studied her face. It had it's usual, friendly grin. "Listen, do you know who to vote tonight?"

"Eh, no." she answered, her brow furrowing. "I usually say the first name that comes to me mind. See, I trust me gut."

"Well, do you need some help?" Aria suggested. "We're always willing to help a _friend_." Alannah's eyes lit up at the word.

"A friend?" she asked. "I'm yer friend?"

"Of course!" Friedrich followed up, realizing this was their chance to gain in alliance member. "In fact, we can help you every vote. An alliance."

"Gee, friends!" Alannah exclaimed, pulling them into one of her trademark bone-crushing hugs. "Wait till mum sees this!"

 **Aria Confessional: Eh, now I smell like root beer and I'm half-deaf. At least we now have an alliance of 3.**

…..

"I'm nervous about voting Cassandra." Seven revealed. Eclipse, Ash, and Giuseppe were sitting with her outside under the gazebo, chatting about votes. The sun was almost down, and it was almost time for the campfire ceremony. "She couldn't've sabotaged Jason. She came into the kitchen _before_ Jason even started on the cake."

"But this is the perfect time to eliminate a threat who isn't in our alliance." Ash pointed out. "And even if you're right, who do we vote instead?"

"That is a good point." Seven admitted. "But must we send the innocent to slaughter while the guilty roam free?"

"Hubert said he saw Cassandra come into the kitchen on tape." Ash responded, leaning back in his seat. "He didn't say when. I hate to say it, but you may have missed her when she sabotaged Jason. There's a lot of proof saying she did."

"But I…" Seven started, sighing. "I guess you're right."

"Don't worry about it honey." Eclipse assured. "Sometimes the safe vote is the smart vote. As last season showed, tricky moves this early can be easily punished. We only have four votes right here. Though… If we did try to keep Cassandra she would tear Hubert apart after the vote and target him. We just don't have the votes to pull that."

"It's okay. We would've had to vote her out regardless of if she is innocent or no." Giuseppe reasoned. Seven sighed.

"Alright. I guess so."

 **Seven Confessional: I just… something feels wrong about this.**

…..

"Campers, you know the deal." Aaron announced. The sky was dark. The sun had set. All fifteen remaining contestants gathered around the crackling campfire, awaiting the vote. "Whoever has the most votes is gon-zoes. They will get a chance to compete with the other 3 eliminated contestants next vote, however, for a spot back in the game. And Cassandra, GIVE ME THAT CAMPER-INFO SHEET THE FUCK BACK."

"I already memorized it." she smirked, tearing apart and tossing a stolen piece (now pieces) of paper to the fire. Maddie's eyes sparkled watching the burning paper as Aaron frowned. Hubert looked nervous. "By the way, just know if I stay, Hubert is dead. That is all."

"I made copies." he frowned. "Anyway, safe are…"

"Dana."

"Maddie."

"The rest of you except Gabriel, Hubert, and Cassandra." Aaron exclaimed, rapid firing the rest of them their coins. Gabriel looked especially confused.

"Wait, who vote-" Gabriel started.

"Two of you have one vote. The other has thirteen." he explained. "By a 13-1-1 vote, the third person out is-"

"Yeah shut up, just give them their coins." Cassandra growled. Shrugging, Aaron tossed them their symbols of safety. "Everyone, just know that Hubert-" Chef covered her mouth and pulled her away. Hubert breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't relax quite yet. We're saving those secrets for when she comes back to compete next episode." Aaron chuckled. Hubert's eyes widened.

"FUCK YOU ALL! I'LL BE BACK!" she shrieked as she was tossed onto a small inflatable raft and given an oar. Joy looked down at the campfire, noticing a small scrap of paper that'd fallen out of the fire. She picked it up and placed it in her pocket.

"That's what they all say." Aaron smiled. "But will she? Catch it next week, when the first 4 eliminated contestants compete for a chance to get back into the game. Who'll be back in? How will it shake up the game? Found out next time, on Total Drama Nawala Island!"

Votes:

-Cassandra: I vote that ( _WOW usually we don't have to censor stuff but damn_ ) backstabbing son-uva-bitch Hubert.

-Friedrich: Seeya girl. Hubert dug your hole pretty deep. Bye Cass.

-Giuseppe: Cassandra. Nothing personal.

-Dana: I didn't like you from the moment Arnold aligned with you. Sorry Cassandra, but peace out.

-Gabriel: Well, this is interesting. Everyone votes for Cassandra, she votes for Hubert, that's it. No other votes. Bye Cassandra.

-Aria: Simple vote for once. Cassandra.

-Brittany: Cassandra. As long as Gabe and I are safe.

-Aurora: Cassandra.

-Eclipse: While I could pull a strategic move, I don't know if I have the votes. Therefore, I vote Cassandra.

-Seven: _*Sighs*_ I'm sorry. I don't know if you deserve this. Bye Cassandra.

-Ash: Sorry Cassandra. I don't know if you did it, but you're the easy vote.

-Maddie: Cassandra. Did I get her name right? I did? Huh.

-Alannah: Sorry pal. Me new friends say you're the vote. Cassandra.

-Hubert: I got to get rid of Cassandra or I'm dead. This is not good.

-Joy: Gabriel. No one is safe from a vote.

Totals:

Cassandra- 13

Hubert- 1

Gabriel- 1

 _ **Notes:  
We're back! Really didn't think I was going to have this one out on time. Sorry to **__**Happy77123**_ _ **Cassandra didn't last as long as Alice (so far). She was a really interesting character, but I needed to do this to advance the plot. But hey, maybe she'll come back next episode!  
That being said, you guys get to vote who comes back! Go vote on my profile's poll for who you think should come back into the game. Most votes is back in :).**_

 _ **Thoughts? Concerns? Tell me by review or PM!**_

 _ **~Marth24**_


	8. Ep6- Back in the Game

**Ep.6- Back In the Game**

 **I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, Slide by Calvin Harris ft. Frank Ocean & Migos. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

"Welcome, to a special episode of Total Drama Nawala Island!" Aaron announced as the camera turned on, showing him surrounded by the lake and stars. "18 campers entered the game. Four were eliminated, their chance at a million dollars cut short. However, one of those four will get a chance to compete again. For the first time ever, the first four contestants will battle to get back into the game."

"Kirby Brason, the smooth talker, initially had a decent start… finessing, that is. He wasn't really good at anything else to be honest. Anyway, his big mouth ended up getting him eliminated first."

"Arnold Napollili, one of the evil twins, started out with a very blunt, intense playstyle. However, apparently pulling a machete on a contestant and then losing the challenge isn't a good idea, and his time was cut short… While Dana, his twin, has changed for the better I can't say the same about Amy- I mean Arnold."

"Jason Hudgan, the nerdy mechanic, entered the game with a large alliance and group of friends to work with. He maneuvered well through the start of the game, however, he was unfortunately sabotaged during the cooking challenge, leading to problems he couldn't even fix."

"Finally, the camper sent packing last episode, Cassandra, started the game strong, gaining a lot of allies and scheming to take out her competition. Yet, when Hubert mistook Joy's sabotage for a job caused by Cassandra, the cast ganged up and sent her home. However, that didn't stop her from getting some dirt on them before she left…"

"Who will be sent back into the game?" Aaron posed. "Whoever it is, it'll definitely mix things up. Watch them battle back, right here, right now. On Total Drama Nawala Island!"

…..

(Seven and Giuseppe are shown arriving on a boat. A bird flies over and lies on Giuseppe's shoulder. Seven sneezes in response)

 _Do you try on all your nights like this? (I might)_

(Maddie has set fire to the boat behind them, causing all three to dive off)

 _Put some spotlight on the slide._

(Joy looks on in amusement at what went wrong)

 _Whatever comes, comes through clear._

(Kirby is shown flirting with Brittany by the cabin while a lot of big men aim guns at his head from the jungle)

 _Do you slide on all your nights like this?_

(Jason is shown tuning up Aaron's car from underneath it. The camera zooms out to show Alannah holding the car up with one hand, yawning)

 _Do you try on all your nights like this? (I might)_

(Friedrich is deep in thought, staring at a paper while Arianna talks her mouth off in front of him)

 _Put some spotlight on the slide._

(Cassandra is shown outside the room, staring at them and smirking while Hubert leans on her shoulder)

 _Whatever comes, comes through clear._

(Cassandra notices him and shoves him off)

 _I might, empty my bank account_

(Eclipse and Gabriel are shown walking through one of the jungle paths, talking)

 _And buy that boy with a pipe_

(Ash is shown flirting with Aurora by a waterfall as Eclipse and Gabriel pass. She has a frown on her face)

 _Buy that boy with a pipe_

(The camera zooms in on Dana and Arnold, hiding behind the waterfall)

 _I might_

(The camera refocuses on all the campers sitting at a campfire on the beach. The logo appears, and the camera fades to black)

…..

The camera zoomed in on a large resort, filled with lush palm trees and sunshine. It focused in on a large pool, surrounded by lush greenery, a poolside bar, a few tents, and some chairs to lounge in. Kirby, the first contestant to be eliminated, stood in the water, chilling as the sun's rays washed over his face.

 **Kirby Confessional: Y'know, Loserville ain't so bad. I just want some girls, feel me?**

He noticed the camera out of the corner of his eye. Nonchalantly, he put his arms behind his head, flexing. After a couple seconds he looked over, acting like he'd seen it for the first time.

"Oh, cameras?" he said. "They must want more of me. I can't blame them, of course." he winked at the camera, displaying one of his biceps once again. "The ladies always- hey, why are you leaving? Stay here, I-" his voice trailed off as the camera got out of range, this time going into the resort itself. Arnold sat in the lobby, lazily drumming his fingers on a comfy armchair. Looking up, he noticed the camera.

"Get that out of my face." he growled at the camera man.

"Chill dude." a voice responded. "We're getting footage before we send you back." at this, Arnold's ears perked up.

"Back? Like, back into the game?" he asked.

"Well, one of you, at least." the camera man explained. "The four of you are gonna battle it out to get back there."

"Perfect." Arnold grinned wickedly.

 **Arnold Confessional: I will DESTROY those fools. I will make all of them, except for Dana, pay. I can't imagine what those monsters are doing to her.**

 _Meanwhile, at camp…_

"Got any threes?" Gabriel lazily asked, staring at a hand of cards.

"C'mon Gabriel, cheer up." Brittany suggested.

"Go fish." Dana responded.

"Damn it."

 _Back to Arnold._

"When are we going back?" he asked.

"Well, one of you is going back." the man explained. "The challenges will be at the resort."

"Alright. Now get out of my face." Arnold ordered. The camera moved on, past the lobby into one of the large hallways. The camera stopped at a door and the door opened, showing a large, luxurious room filled with comfy furniture, a TV, a laptop, a mini-fridge, and large windows looking out onto the sea. On the bed lounged Jason, reading _Mechanic Monthly_. A screwdriver sat on his desk along with a few nuts and bolts. Hearing the door open, Jason looked up from his magazine to look at the camera.

"What's this about?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"You'll find out in like, 15 minutes." the cameraman explained.

"Okay." Jason frowned, placing the magazine down. "Is there something I should know about?"

 **Jason Confessional: Ever since I got booted off the show due to someone else's fault, I've been fixing stuff in the resort. They needed a good mechanic, so I've been helping out. Of course, I don't get paid. This show is WAY too cheap for that. He spent all the money on the resort.**

"Not really." the cameraman responded as he backed out of the room, shutting the door as Jason watched. The camera travelled back into the lobby, past Arnold, and took a right when it got outside, walking towards a small bar. Cassandra sat at the bar, sipping on a drink, looking bored. Hearing the cameraman approach, she spun around, her eyes narrowing.

"I thought we were done with cameras." she snapped, glaring.

"Chill out." he replied. "It's for the battle-back or whatever he called it." Cassandra's eyes lit up a bit.

 **Cassandra Confessional: I'd forgotten about this… If I win, I can go back and blow everyone's game up. Especially that little bitch Hubert.**

"Oh yeah…" she trailed off. She took another sip of her drink and threw it back at the intern who was working at the bar. "When's that start?"

"Aaron will make an announcement."

"He's here?" Cassandra asked.

"Of course I am!" a familiar voice rang over the PA system. "And I need you four losers to come to the pool… NOW!" Shrugging, Cassandra walked off in that direction.

…..

"Welcome ex-campers!" Aaron announced as all for eliminated contestants sat poolside. "Today, you're going to get a second shot. A chance to get back into the game. We will put you through three challenges, elimination style. Whoever wins gets back into the game."

"Really? Sweet!" Jason cheered, pumping his fist.

"Looks like I'm coming back, ladies." Kirby winked, flexing.

"To get revenge on those ungrateful bastards." Cassandra snarled.

"Eh." Arnold shrugged. "At least I'll be able to crush some dreams."

"That's the spirit!" Aaron reacted. "So, let's get on to our first challenge!"

"You will all be in plank position on your floatation device placed in the pool. The first one to get out of plank position, and fall into the water, has no shot at returning to the game!"

"Wait, it can't be that simple." Jason pointed out, frowning.

"Well since you asked…" Aaron grinned. "This challenge will make a lot of waves. Literally."

 **Kirby Confessional: Nothin' much. Just another chance to show off my toned body to all the ladies watching out there.**

A few minutes later, all contestants were in their bathing suits, lying down on large plastic slabs that floated beneath them. The slabs rocked a bit with the soft rippling of the water.

"Alright, time starts now!" Aaron announced. All four people went up into plank position, their platforms rocking a bit. Kirby almost slipped off at the very start.

"Don't worry ladies, this is no sweat. I can do this forever!" Kirby grinned, his face red.

"Your face looks like a tomato. And it's been fifteen seconds." Cassandra observed. Kirby frowned. Things settled down about a minute in, no movement coming from any contestant. However, Arnold was using his weight to inch closer to Jason, trying to ram his platform into his.

 **Arnold Confessional: Only one person has to fall. It's gonna be easy to make sure it's not me.**

Yeah, Arnold was making no progress. He still had a solid three feet to go.

"Well, looks like it's time for some fun!" Aaron announced. "Oh, Hanna!"

A blonde girl came out modeling a glittery, pink bikini. She was obese. It was Hanna, the first eliminated contestant from the past season. "Hey guys! Remember me? Of course you do, don't I look pretty?"

"You look a like a pig is what." Cassandra chuckled. Hanna gave her infamous look of hurt.

"At least I'm not wearing a drab black bikini! That's so last season." Hanna smirked.

"Was that ever in season?" Cassandra laughed. "You're just a little insecure bitch who acts tough because she'll never get a boyfriend." Hanna scowled.

"NO! The boys love me, right?" she asked, looking to Jason, Arnold, and Kirby.

"Nope."

"Notta chance."

"I've tapped everything and I still don't want to hit that."  
"Well fuck you guys!" she said. "Let's see how you enjoy getting your dreams ruined!" She cannonballed into the water, sending huge waves around the pool. The platforms titled, causing campers to almost slide off. However, only one actually slid off.

Arnold had been shifting his weight forward in an attempt to ram his platform into Jason. When the waves hit, his platform was sent flying forward, causing him to fall in, headfirst.

"And Arnold is out! Wow, that was fast." Aaron commented as he came up, spitting out water.

"What? I- fuck." Arnold cursed as the others jumped into the water. "So I'm out?"

"Yep."

"At least I don't have to see those disgusting humans ever again." he spat. "Dana will win it. For us. I'll enjoy my stay at Playa des Losers."

"Actually, it's Isla des Losers now." Aaron pointed out. "We lost the trademark after Chris was sent to jail last season."

"Whatever, it's loserville all the same." Arnold observed. He turned to Hanna and then looked back to Aaron. "She won't be here, right?"

"HEY!"

"Nah, she'll be gone." Aaron revealed. "Anyway, you three, onto the next challenge!"

 **Arnold Confessional: Kinda sucks that I was eliminated first but at least I don't have to see those awful people anymore. They're all fake, abusive liars, just like my parents were. I'm glad I don't have to go back. I was only going to go back for Dana. Good luck sister. With what we went through, you can survive anything.**

…..

"Second challenge," Aaron held up two fingers as if they didn't know english, "is a race. On my go, you'll race around the resort finding and collecting the golden amulets used in the second challenge of the season, which are gathered together in 3 locations. These ones however, have numbers on them, meaning you can't just take three amulets from one location." he glared at Cassandra. "Anyway, you'll start in the hotel lobby, where we are now. Your first amulet is hidden in your room. Next, you'll have to travel up to the roof. That's where the second amulet is. Finally, you must jump off the roof, into the deep end of the pool. The final amulet is at the floor of the pool. First two people to bring me back all 3 of their amulets move on to the final challenge. After collecting them all, bring them to me. Any questions?"

"So I wasn't here for the second challenge." Kirby pointed out. "So-"

"Good, no questions!" Aaron interrupted. "Go!" The contestants raced off to their respective rooms to find their first amulets. However, when each of them got there…

"What the fuck?" Cassandra wondered aloud. "Why's it locked?" jiggling the door handle to no avail, she tried to force it open with her shoulder. That just bruised it. Frowning, she ran past Aaron, outside, and towards her window, but stopped at the pool. She stared at the amulet at the bottom of the pool a bit nervously. She started to reach in but was stopped by a voice.

"You have to dive in from the roof, Cassandra." Aaron announced over the loudspeaker. Sighing, she kept running and eventually got to her window. Forcing it open, she climbed through to find the amulet on her bed. Grabbing it, she jumped back out her poolside window and started running back to the hotel.

 **Cassandra Confessional: Shit. I just hope I took less time than the others.**

"It's locked…" Jason observed. Shrugging, he dug into his pocket for materials. Finding his trusty screwdriver, he worked on the handle until it came off, then taking out a pair of tweezers and messing with the lock. He had it open within seconds. Noticing his first amulet on the bed, he snatched it and ran.

 **Jason Confessional: I think I made pretty good time with that. Assuming everyone else's door was locked, that is.**

"Well shit." Kirby grimaced. He tried jiggling his door handle again. It didn't budge. "Well, no need to fear." he grinned. "I'll just give the ladies a show." rolling up his arm sleeves, he reared back, then ran forward and slammed his body into the door. A loud "oof" was heard as he hit the floor, the door still there.

"Damn, this is so hard." he observed, rubbing his shoulder. "Of course, that's what the ladies say all the time." he grinned.

"No they don't." Aaron's voice commented over the PA system.

"Shut up!" he whined. Observing his door, he looked around for another way to get in until he remembered. "Wait, I have the key in my pocket!"

Taking out his room key, he slid it into the lock and turned it, the door sliding open. Taking the amulet the sat on his bed, he strolled out, grinning cockily.

 **Kirby Confessional: TOO easy.**

Kirby and Cassandra both arrived at the elevator at the same time, squeezing in before it could close. Elevator music played as they patiently waited for it to hit the rooftop.

"So, you come here often?" Kirby asked.

"I just got here." they waited in silence as it passed the second floor.

"Lemme smash?"

"You wish." she smirked as it hit the rooftop. The doors slid open, and Kirby gestured for her to go.

"Ladies first." he winked.

"Why, thank you!" she smiled. She pushed the first floor button and stepped out of the elevator as the doors slid shut again. Kirby watched in horror as he was sent back down to the first floor.

"You played yourself." Aaron commented as the doors slid open on the first floor. Jason got in, and the elevator started back up again.

"You come here often?"

Cassandra snatched her second amulet which had been laying in a basket on the rooftop, and then looked back to the elevator, considering her options. She looked down at the pool, and back to the elevator, grinning wickedly. She walked back, behind the elevator where they couldn't see her.

 **Cassandra Confessional: Why win the challenge if I can't cause a little pain with it?**

Kirby and Jason sprung out of the elevator, dashing for their amulets. Jason snatched his up and then looked down at the water, Kirby beside him.

"Geronimo!" Jason shouted as he jumped, splashing into the water with a large cannonball. Spitting up water, he grabbed his third amulet and jumped out, sprinting to the hotel lobby. Kirby groaned.

"And Jason finishes first! One more spot." Aaron announced to Kirby's confusion.

"First?" Kirby wondered aloud as Cassandra crept up behind him.

"First." she responded, pushing him off of the roof and into the pool, his foot clipping the poolside. A shriek of pain was heard from below as he surfaced, groaning in pain. Cassandra looked down, a look of nervousness on her face.

 **Cassandra Confessional: What if I get trapped underwater down there?**

Kirby groped around blindly for his third amulet, howling from the pain in his probably broken foot. Biting her lip, Cassandra jumped in with a big splash, sending waves across the pool. But more importantly, a pool raft was sent in her direction, covering her head. When she tried to come up after finding her third amulet, it was to no avail, as the raft kept her under. She started hyperventilating as she thrashed around, trying to find a way out of the water. Finally finding a way under it, she swam out, still breathing heavily. However, for a second, Kirby forgot his pain.

Due to the impact of the Cassandra's splash, she hadn't noticed the top of her bikini come off until she saw Kirby staring at her chest, drooling.

"What the fuck are you staring at me for?" she asked him angrily, a bit out of breath from facing her worst fear, giving him a slap to the face. He barely noticed amidst the pain in his foot. She looked down and shrieked.

She strolled into the hotel a couple minutes later, covered in a towel, her face very red against her blonde hair which cascaded down her back. Kirby stumbled in a few minutes later, limping, carrying his three idols.

"Well, looks like Kirby lost." Aaron observed, looking down at his foot. "Let's get that checked out, by the way."

"Aaron, to the contrary, I think I won today." Kirby grinned, dazed amidst the pain. "Cassandra was the one who lost something."

"Is he okay?" Jason asked Cassandra, furrowing his brow in concern.

"Let's not talk about it." she responded toughly, trying to get off the subject, though she smiled watching Kirby's pain.

"I'll see you guys for the final challenge after we check him out." Aaron told the pair as the resort's medical team rushed up to Kirby, working on his foot.

 **Kirby Confessional: I saw tha whole tiddy. Wheeeee painkillers is fun.**

…..

"So you two outlasted those numbskulls." Aaron observed, gesturing to Arnold and Kirby, who were being forced to watch their final face off. They were all poolside, Kirby and Arnold sitting on pool chairs while Jason and Cassandra anxiously awaited their challenge. The sun had started to go down, though it was still decently high in the sky. "I don't know if that should be a compliment or not."

"Hey fuck you Mr. Easter-Egg man." Kirby drunkenly stated.

"What the hell did you put in him?" Jason asked.

"Eh, some pretty strong painkillers." Aaron shrugged. "Dude totally smashed his foot on that dive. He's in a ton of pain."

"FUCK THE NAZIS COMING STRAIGHT FROM THA-" Kirby yelled.

"That's enough."

"Hey where'd my foot go." he observed, looking around. "Did you take it?" he turned to Arnold.

"Can I get a restraining order?" Arnold asked.

"Nope!" Aaron grinned. "Anyway, you've made it this far. But only one of you will reenter the game as a contestant. The other will enjoy their stay at Isla des Losers until the finale with these losers."

"Hey!" Arnold objected.

"I'm a cupcake." Kirby laughed.

"Listen Cass, whatever happens, happens. Good luck." Jason wished.

"Sorry boy, but I'm winning this." she smirked. "I've got too much dirt on all those contestants to NOT go back."

"Whatever you say." he shrugged.

"This one is simple." he started. "Across the pool there are puzzle pieces. Over here is your board. Be the first to bring over your letters and complete the word puzzle to win!" he announced. "Now, get ready."

Jason took a runner's stance at the edge of the pool, waiting intensely for his sign to begin.

Cassandra eyed him suspiciously as she mimicked his stance, thinking of a way she could toss this to her favor.

"Go!" he shouted as the pair dove into the water, swimming to the other side like madmen.

"Go Cassandra." Arnold cheered lazily.

"Pickles are part of a nutritious Yo Gotti painting." Kirby commented through his painkillers.

Jason got over to his pieces first, snatching a few tiles and swimming back. Cassandra followed close behind, grabbing the same amount as him and chasing after. By the time they got back to the other end, Jason had a decent lead.

 **Cassandra Confessional: I'm not gonna beat him in speed, so I have to beat him another way…**

They went back and forth, delivering tiles to their platform. However, at one point, Jason didn't notice her take one of his tiles and toss it in the water. Thinking there were only twelve tiles, he started with a substantial lead over Cassandra. She had all thirteen, however, when she started working.

"B, I, T, G…" Jason wondered aloud, shuffling his tiles around. Cassandra smirked as she glanced at his "A" that had slipped into the water.

"I was about to guess 'bitch'." Arnold droned as he watched them try to complete the puzzle.

"No shit Sherlock." Aaron commented. Jason was making some progress. He had pieced together the word "in". Meanwhile, Cassandra was making impressive headway, though she only had figured out the word "back" so far.

"Back to back, 10. Coming back, 10. Guess who's back, 13, but there's no u…" she muttered as she rearranged tiles.

"Back in…" Jason thought as he completed another word. "I'd say back in the game, but there's only one 'a'." he looked around for another "a" and then he spotted it. His tile, in the water.

 **Jason Confessional: Damn it!**

Sprinting, he dived into the pool and dove down to retrieve it. Cassandra looked back and started scrambling.

"Back… Back in the game?" she wondered. "That's 13, that's it!" she realized as Jason got back to his platform. Both of them started scrambling, trying as hard as they could to get the sentence into place before the other.

"BACK IN THE GAME!" one of them yelled, slamming a hand on their platform, signaling for Aaron to come check their board. He took a good look as both contestants held their breath, one hoping the other had messed up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That is correct. JASON IS BACK IN THE GAME!" Aaron announced as he pumped his fist in victory. Scowling, Cassandra wiped her board clean, the tiles falling to the ground as she cursed.

"Yes!" he shouted, grinning triumphantly. "Now I can take revenge on whoever sabotaged me, and win that million dollars!" Cassandra frowned at the comment.

"Well played, Jason." she offered a high five. "Now go cause that bitch Hubert hell. He framed me for ruining your game."

"Really? Shit, man." Jason frowned. "I liked Hubert."

"Well, there's a lot of stuff I know about the contestants." she smiled, whispering a few secrets into his ear. "Go raise hell."

"Good job Pink!" Kirby congratulated, still high on medication.

"Thanks." Jason replied, busy thinking about the info she had just passed on.

 **Cassandra Confessional: I'm not worried. I'll get that money, even if I don't win it. Now it's time for me to watch the show and laugh as their games all go down in flames. Well, Hubert's at least.**

"Time to go, Jason." Aaron notified him. "We're on a tight schedule."

"Bye guys!" he finished, picking up his bags and stepping onto the boat, heading back to the island he had been eliminated from. The boat sped away across the crystal waves as the three eliminated members watched the sun set.

…..

"Who do you think it's gonna be?" Ash asked nervously.

"Really hope it's not Arnold, he's a jerk." Hubert laughed.

"Hey, he's my brother." Dana frowned.

 **Hubert Confessional: Truth is, I'd be fine with Arnold coming back. It's Cassandra I don't want to see! What did she find out about me?**

 **Dana Confessional: Do I want Arnold to come back? What will he think when I finds out I'm… different?**

"I hope it's Jason." Friedrich said. "Dude's my friend, what can I say?"

"And a number." Aria quietly pointed out. "But I am sure, that whoever comes through that door will be greeted with open arms." she smiled regally.

"I don't care, all of them are crazy." Eclipse laughed.

 **Eclipse Confessional: I don't** _ **want**_ **anyone to come back, truth be told. Maybe Cassandra cause she'd be against Hubert, but nobody's really that good for my game, or my alliance's.**

"Someone." Joy responded, dazed as always. She pulled out the small piece of paper she had found in her pocket the day before. It read "Code: _284E_ ". Bunching it up, she tossed it in her mouth and ate it.

"I can confirm, that will happen." Gabriel laughed, Brittany giving a cute chuckle as she stared up at him.

Someone knocked on the door, and instantly all of the campers got up in delight and anxiety. They knew somebody who they had sent packing would walk through that door, changing the game.

"They're here!" Maddie squealed, taking out a piece of chocolate and munching on it.

"I er, hope…" Giuseppe started, but thought better of it.

 **Giuseppe Confessional: I do think Cassandra is pretty. I would not mind having her back.**

They gathered around the door, anxiously awaiting the person to walk in. The door open, and the mechanic stepped inside.

"Guess who's back?" he smiled.

…..

"That's it for now, on Total Drama Nawala Island." Aaron interrupted. "How will they react to Jason coming back? How will he shake up the game? And will Joy's sabotage be exposed? So many questions. Make sure to tune in, next time, on Total Drama Nawala Island!"

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Another chapter down. Sorry to keep you all waiting so long, but with school starting soon my release schedule is going to become a lot less consistent. I'm a tri-varsity scholar athlete, so I won't have much free time on my hands. However, I assure each and every one of you that no matter how long it takes, a new episode WILL come. I won't cancel without telling you guys. (Right now I have no plans to cancel at all, and it'll stay that way).**_

 _ **The poll results were ordered like this, from most to least votes: Jason, Cassandra, Kirby, Arnold. So, Jason's back!  
What'd you think? How do you feel about Jason coming back? Leave your thoughts, criticisms, everything in the reviews or PM me! Until next time…**_

 _ **~Marth24**_


	9. Ep7- The Grand Return

Ep.7- The Grand Return

 **I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, Slide by Calvin Harris ft. Frank Ocean & Migos. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

"Welcome back," Aaron opened, "to Total Drama Nawala Island. Last time, the first four contestants to be eliminated battled for a chance to reenter the game. Through a series of challenges, Arnold, Kirby, and Cassandra were eliminated, leaving Jason as the last one standing, meaning he reentered the game!"

"However, before Jason left, Cassandra gave him some useful information. What did she say? How the fuck should I know?" he said, answering his own question.

"I mean, you're the host of the show. You should know what information she took." Chef pointed out. "Whose files she had, stuff like that."

"Oh, um, yeah. I know that." he replied sheepishly. "You think I'm an idiot?"

"Duh."

"Well f- I mean screw you!" he yelled, glancing at the camera.

"Don't worry, your girlfriend probably already did that." Ashley the intern joked from behind the camera, however, Chef grimaced as Aaron's face grew red.

"I'll have you know she broke up with me a few days ago." he replied weakly. "Chef, finish the intro. I'm gonna… go to the bathroom." his shoulders slumped, and he walked offscreen.

"Great job maggot." Chef congratulated as he walked in front of the camera to finish his job.

"Well how was I supposed to know about his personal life?" Ashley reasoned. "Also, he probably did something that caused it." Chef shrugged.

"Just be careful around h-"

"WHY JESSICA, WHY?" Aaron's voice bawled from far away. Some birds flew out of trees at the sound. A tiger woke up in the jungle, looking around, concerned.

"Let's wrap this up." Ashley suggested nervously.

"Oh, yeah." Chef realized. "Total Drama Nawala Island or some shit."

…..

(Seven and Giuseppe are shown arriving on a boat. A bird flies over and lies on Giuseppe's shoulder. Seven sneezes in response)

 _Do you try on all your nights like this? (I might)_

(Maddie has set fire to the boat behind them, causing all three to dive off)

 _Put some spotlight on the slide._

(Joy looks on in amusement at what went wrong)

 _Whatever comes, comes through clear._

(Kirby is shown flirting with Brittany by the cabin while a lot of big men aim guns at his head from the jungle)

 _Do you slide on all your nights like this?_

(Jason is shown tuning up Aaron's car from underneath it. The camera zooms out to show Alannah holding the car up with one hand, yawning)

 _Do you try on all your nights like this? (I might)_

(Friedrich is deep in thought, staring at a paper while Arianna talks her mouth off in front of him)

 _Put some spotlight on the slide._

(Cassandra is shown outside the room, staring at them and smirking while Hubert leans on her shoulder)

 _Whatever comes, comes through clear._

(Cassandra notices him and shoves him off)

 _I might, empty my bank account_

(Eclipse and Gabriel are shown walking through one of the jungle paths, talking)

 _And buy that boy with a pipe_

(Ash is shown flirting with Aurora by a waterfall as Eclipse and Gabriel pass. She has a frown on her face)

 _Buy that boy with a pipe_

(The camera zooms in on Dana and Arnold, hiding behind the waterfall)

 _I might_

(The camera refocuses on all the campers sitting at a campfire on the beach. The logo appears, and the camera fades to black)

…..

"Jason!" Friedrich yelled in excitement, greeting him with a wide grin and a high five.

 **Friedrich Confessional: HELL YES! Jason was my best bro early in this game, and having him back is a major bonus.**

Hubert nearly fainted from relief at seeing who it was, happy that Cassandra hadn't walked through the door. "Eh- good to see you man."

"Nice to see my boys." he laughed, dropping his bags as he pulled each of them into a one armed hug.

"Listen man, we got a BIG alliance." Friedrich whispered in his ear as they greeted each other. "Also, I've been having some fun." he grinned, shooting a glance at Aria who stood behind him.

"Nice to see you again Jason." Aria greeted, shaking his hand.

 **Aria Confessional: So, I may have voted Jason out to first time around but he is friends with Friedrich. So, as long as that's kept secret, he could be a solid vote in the future as long as he thinks I "have his back".**

Joy bit down on her finger, her brow furrowing. Eclipse stood beside her, looking concerned. "That could be a number for them." he suggested in a low voice. Joy turned back to him, her finger still in her mouth.

"Ihduasd." she responded inaudibly, her finger still in her mouth. Eclipse looked at her quizzically.

"Pardon me?" he asked, confused.

"Kdjaod." she replied, taking her finger out of her mouth and observing it. It was bleeding. Jason was now being crushed to a pulp by one of Alannah's famous hugs. "Okay." with that, she walked over to wave lazily at Jason, Eclipse staring after her, confused.

 **Eclipse Confessional: Wow that girl is freaky. Alas, a number** _ **is**_ **a number. And enough numbers means safety!**

 **Joy Confessional: I wonder if Eclipse is working with people I don't know or whatever. Probably. I'll find out. 284E...**

"So, Jason." Dana grimaced a bit as she greeted him. "I really hate to ask you so soon, but-"

"How's your brother?" he chuckled. "Don't worry, he's doing fine. I think he likes the solitude back at the resort. Doesn't have to deal with idiots like me all day."

She laughed. "He never did like people. Well, neither did I until I came here."

"Huh, why's that?" he asked, a puzzled expression on his face. Dana frowned, looking a bit nervous.

"Um, I'd rather not-"

"Jason!" Maddie screamed, running up beside Dana. "Hi."

"Um, hey." he laughed, Dana breathing a sigh of relief. "What's hangin'?"

"Bodies." she deadpanned, her head tilting a bit to the side. They both looked at her in suspicion. "Just kidding! I burned all the evidence."

"Of course you did."

"Jason, my man!" Gabriel greeted, Brittany right behind him. He gave him an awkward high five. "So, um, hey."

"Hey." Jason casually responded.

 **Gabriel Confessional: Look, not gonna lie, I've never talked to this dude in my life. I have no clue who he is. Is he from this season.**

"Hi Jason." Brittany smiled, giving him a hug. Gabriel glared.

"Nice to see you Brittany." he smiled back. "You guys made out yet?"

"Uh wha-" Brittany started, her face growing red as she glanced back to make sure Gabriel hadn't heard that.

"I'm joking." Jason chuckled. He looked around the room, searching for Hubert.

 **Jason Confessional: Not gonna lie, I was really surprised when Cassandra told me Hubert got her out like that. Little man's got big brains.**

 **…..**

"So, what do you think of it?" Ash asked Seven. They were sitting alone in the gazebo outside the house, trying to get away from all the ruckus inside. She closed her eyes (although, naturally, Ash didn't know that because of the bandages).

"I think it's all very… strange." she responded, taking a deep breath. "I still feel like there was something off about Cassandra going home, and if she came back it would've helped me to figure out what's exactly going on."

"So what if it was suspicious?" Ash posed. "All that matters is that she's gone, and we're still here. It could've been one of us going home, but it wasn't, and if something suspicious made that happen, I don't care." he stopped, his face barely visible in the moonlight. "Of course, I mean, it's just for numbers. Our alliance, y'know."

Seven smiled, giving a sneeze. Familiar footsteps walked up behind them.

 **Seven Confessional: Ash, no matter how much you try to act tough, I know deep down you're sweet and care about people.**

 **Ash Confessional: I don't need friends in this game! I'm totally just using Seven and all of them for numbers!**

"Well, _scopami_." Giuseppe grimaced as he and Eclipse sat down. "I was hoping Cassandra would come back so we could possibly have more votes."

"Oh shut up loverboy, you just thought she was pretty." Eclipse retorted. "In my humblest opinion, we will be fine. There are always bigger fish to fry."

"Like?" Ash interjected.

"Well, Alannah for instance." he suggested. "Most challenges are physical challenges. I'm surprised we haven't taken her out yet."

"And how do you suggest we get the numbers to take her out?" Giuseppe asked.

"Well, um…" Eclipse scratched his head. "Us four, Brittany, Gabriel… Maybe Dana and Maddie?"

"The wild girl?" Giuseppe said. "She's crazy."

Well, yes, in multiple ways. For instance, how at the moment Dana and Maddie were having a makeout session in the living room that was making Friedrich drool.

"Dude, close your mouth." Jason pointed out to Friedrich as he leaned over the kitchen counter, liquid escaping his mouth as he ogled at the two girls on the sofa.

"This is the single hottest thing I have ever seen." Friedrich responded, not moving his eyes. Aria and Aurora rolled theirs.

 **Friedrich Confessional: Wow, watching this is WAY hotter in person.**

"You're pretty cute." Maddie giggled in between kisses with Dana. She responded with a peck on the cheek.

 **Dana Confessional: I never expected this show to bring me friendship, trust, fun, hell, makeout sessions! This is the best time of my life!**

"You are too." she grinned. Maddie had a fire of passion in her ey- wait no, that was Maddie just holding a lighter. "Let's stop for now, it's getting late, and I don't like the attention we're getting." she said, her eyes darting over to Friedrich.

"Awww, but I wanna make out on national television for everyone to see." Maddie complained.

"That's what Pornhub is for." Friedrich joked, causing the boys to erupt with laughter.

"So immature." Aurora snorted, the girls walking to their rooms.

…..

"Interesting thing I forgot to tell you before I left," Jason started. Jason, Friedrich, and Hubert were all lying down in their hammocks. "During that amulet challenge I found a temple. There were two doors. One had a keyhole, the other had a number pad thing. What do you think it all means."  
"Well, duh, it's obvious." Hubert stated. "Find the key or the lock combination, and you're in."  
"I mean what's inside, ignoramus."

Hubert frowned. "Probably Aaron's secret anime stash or something."

 **Aaron Confessional: HEY, THEY ARE NOT ANIME. IT'S A GRAPHIC NOVEL.**

"All jokes aside, that is interesting. Maybe I'll have to go check that out." Friedrich answered. Jason sat up in his hammock, staring at Hubert.

"Hubert, why'd you send Cassandra home?"

"She got you out! She sabotaged you, I know it." he reasoned defensively. "She sent you home Jason. She was Caroline 2.0."

Jason breathed a deep sigh, contemplating what Hubert had told him, and what Caroline had mentioned at the resort. "There's a possibility this was just a big misunderstanding, but you were looking out for me bro, and I appreciate that. Now let's win whatever challenge comes tomorrow and send some loser home." Jason smiled, laying down in his hammock and falling asleep.

Joy tossed and turned in her sleep, muttering the code over and over again.

Eclipse slept like a baby whilst his key was tucked away amidst his clothing.

Some went peacefully.

For some, all it took was a rag doused with chloroform to the mouth, and their captors could instantly carry them away, just like that.

It took four men to subdue Alannah, who fought like a raging bull. Maddie tried to light her captor on fire, but her lighter fell to the floor as her body went limp. Jason got a few solid punches in before he finally went unconscious. Bodies were carried out as Aaron watched, a glint in his eyes.

"Welcome to your next challenge." he said to no one in particular.

…..

Ash woke up first.

He was in a dimly lit room. A lone light flickered on the ceiling, allowing him to see four gray walls and one chair. Though he couldn't see it, he felt that his hands were bound behind the chair.

"Hello?" he called. "L- Let me out of here or uh, you're gonna regret it! Yeah, that's a good threat."

 _"HEY! Hey Ash,"_ he heard as a loudspeaker crackled to life. " _It's Aaron!_ " Ash said nothing. " _Is this thing on? Hello?"_ Aaron asked. He tapped the mic, causing feedback noise to insult Ash's ears.

"I CAN HEAR YOU DIPSHIT," Ash yelled back.

 **Ash Confessional: I swear we have the dumbest host sometimes.**

" _That's rude," Aaron responded, "you know, you shouldn't be so rude. I control how hard your challenge is."_

"What challenge?"

 _"You know Fear Factor? Well, it's basically that. Except without the winning money part. Or the factor part. You know what? I'll just give it to you straight. Basically, we send your worst fear into the room. When you can't last any longer, just give a shout. The goal is to last longer than any other camper."_

"Ok," Ash thought, "so two things."

 _"Yeah?"_

"Why kidnap us like this?

 _"Makes it more atmospheric. Plus, I really just wanted to spark some panic in you guys. You should've seen your faces!"_

 _"_ HEY, I wasn't even scared at all!" Ash complained. "I don't get scared."

 _"Yes you do. In fact, roll the footage."_

 ***Ash is shown attempting to punch one of the kidnappers. When his punch does nothing, a look of fear spreads across his face.**

 **Ash Confessional: Well. Damn it. I guess maybe I did get a little scared just this once.**

 **Aaron Confessional: HAH, nerd!**

 _"Anyway, have fun with this."_ Aaron said, the loudspeaker turning off. The door at the other end of the room opened, and in slithered a huge, black snake. Ash's eyes grew wide. The snake lay still for a few seconds and then noticed Ash. Turning its head curiously, it slithered towards him, hissing.

Ash began to shake as it inched closer and closer. Finally, right before the snake reached him, he cried out: "I GIVE UP." Instantly, an intern threw the door open and shot a tranquilizer dart at the snake, causing it to slump over upon contact. Still breathing heavily, Ash murmured, "uh, I bet I won."

 _Aaron's voice rang back over the speaker "22 seconds. Probably not even gonna be close."_

…..

Eclipse was next.

 _"Alright Atton, so I'm not really sure what your fear is-"_ Aaron started, only to be cut off.

"Scuse me, my name is not Atton," Eclipse pointed out. "You, honey, should call me by my real name, Eclipse."

 _"Man you sound so gay right now,"_ Aaron's voice rang out.

"What's wrong with being gay?" Eclipse responded.

" _Uh, nothing, it's just-_ "

"I can sue your ass for discrimination sweetie." Eclipse pointed out. "IN fAcT, untie me right now, I wanna call my lawyer."

" _LISTEN, anyway, I was saying_ ," Aaron started, hoping Eclipse would forget, " _you fear isn't really tangible."_

"So does that mean I win?" Eclipse asked, fidgeting with the knot that bound his hands together.

 _"No, it just means-"_

 _"HEY! Woah, is this thing on? What's this? This looks cool."_ Maddie's voice could be heard from the other end. _"Is it flammable?"_  
 _"What the hell? How'd you get out of your room?"_ Aaron asked. _"Sorry Eclipse, give me one second. Who do I need to fire?"_

 **Maddie Confessional: I got really bored waiting in that room. So I just took out one of my lighters and made everything go WOOOOSH HEHEHEE :) :P :D XD.**

Back in Maddie's room, multiple interns fought a roaring inferno with flame extinguishers. Maddie hadn't just lit her chair on fire. She'd managed to lit the steel walls on fire as well.

" _Well." Aaron paused. "Frankly, I don't know what to say. Maddie, you're DQ'd."_

 _"Awwwwww"_

 _"Atton, y-"_

"It's Eclipse," he pointed out.

" _WHATEVER_." Aaron replied. " _I'm giving you a choice. Either I expose your little key situation to everyone, or I flood your room with-"_

"Flood." Eclipse immediately decided.

 **Eclipse Confessional: I can NOT be exposed. Seems like he actually knows my biggest fear after all**.

 _"Well. You lasted zero seconds, because being exposed is your fear." Aaron sighed._

 _"Sir, the flame is out of control! Two interns already have 3rd degree burns!" an intern's voice could be heard on the speaker._

 _"Ooooh" Maddie's voice rang. "How many more do you think we can get?"_

…..

Jason was the next to go.

"Hey man, I don't know what sick twisted shit this is, but it's not cool." Jason called out. "I'd really appreciate being let out right about now."

 _"Hey Jason,"_ Aaron called back over the speaker. " _Can't really let ya do that bud."_

"Fuck you man," Jason replied. "Do your worst."

" _I will."_

"Then do it already."

" _Yeah, I will man."_

"Then, can you just like, do it." Jason asked, this time with a polite tone. "The ropes are kinda cutting into my wrists."  
 _"Oh yeah of course."_ Aaron responded. " _Enjoy this."_ Gallons of crimson liquid instantly poured into the room, filling the space slowly. Jason was confused for a second, then cringed in horror as he realized what it was.

 **Jason Confessional: Blood.**

He squirmed in his seat, trying to remain calm as the liquid pooled around him. Jason hated blood. Hated the sight. Hated the smell. One time when he was working in the shop, his buddy Connor had sliced his hand open. Jason had fainted at the sight. And the worst thing about this was that Jason couldn't even do anything to stop it.

 **Jason confessional: I hate feeling useless almost as much as I hate blood. I just want to be able to do something about it, yknow?**

"Man, you would not BELIEVE how many interns we needed for that one." Aaron said to Chef as they watched blood pool up around Jason.

"You mean it took a lot of interns pour the blood into the room?" Chef asked back, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, yes, that too." Aaron shrugged. Chef's jaw dropped. "NO NO NO, not like that, none of them died. See, we told them one of the campers needed a blood transfusion, and those idiots donated blood."

"So that's real blood?" Chef said, grossed out.

"Nah. They donated fake blood."

 **Chef Hatchet Confessional: You know, I may like Aaron more than Chris, but at least Chris made some fuckin sense!**

"It's really easy to kill people." Maddie pointed out. "I could show you how. I've done it."

"Shhh Maddie, I'm trying to watch." Aaron silenced her.

"I can't take it!" Jason screamed as blood pooled around his knees. "I'm gonna fucking lose my mind."

" _Relax, you did well. You might even win. 53 seconds."_ Aaron called back over the speaker. Right as he said that, the camera flickered to show Seven waking up in her room. Her one visible eye opened, its deep blue darting around the room.

" _Hey Seven,"_ Aaron's voice rang, " _wakey wakey. Or more like sleepy sleepy. With how sick you look, you need the rest_." he insulted her, causing her eye to water a bit.

 **Aaron Confessional: What? I thought that was funny! Geez, I get to be the witty host if I want.**

 **Seven Confessional: *sigh* I guess some things just never change. Sometimes I really just desire to be normal. But then, a dog always wants a bigger bone, I suppose… I'm also allergic to dogs.**

 _"Sorry, I guess."_ Aaron continued _. "Anyway…"_ he explained the challenge. " _Any questions?"_

 **Seven Confessional: I am truly… concerned. I seriously hope they do not know my true fear. They don't know why I wear these bandages.**

"Please." Seven asked. "I understand your bloodlust, but there are things far too sinister you could inflict upon me. I can't bear to make the same mistake again."

 _"Yeah yeah yeah, supercalifragawhatsit. We know you know long words."_ Aaron replied. " _Relax, I'm just gonna throw a dog in there."_ The door opened, and in ran a golden retriever. It instantly spotted Seven, and ran up to her, jumping on her and knocking her chair over. She started sneezing, and hives popped up all over her body.

"In a way, I'm relieved." she said to herself as the dog rubbed up against her dress, leaving hairs behind. "I'm just a bit * _achoow*_ saddened that this will display my sickness to everyone. But I'm u- ow, I'm u- * _achoow*_ used to it I guess." she finished with a saddened smile as her face grew puffier. After a few minutes of her symptoms getting worse, she realized her throat was closing, and called out just in time. "Help".

"Four and a half minutes." Aaron remarked to Chef. "Not bad."

"Yeah. But what WAS bad was what you did to that little girl." Chef puffed.

"But it was good for ratings!" Aaron said with a cheesy smile. Chef frowned.

 **Aaron Confessional: Hey, for the record, the campers love me. Even Caroline in season one said I was her friend!**

 **Caroline Confessional: To be clear, the last thing I said before my elimation on the show was "fuck you all". And I meant that. Especially to Aaron. If they do an all-stars season, they're gonna have to kiss my ass to get me back.**

"I'm sorry Nana." Seven whispered as an intern jammed an epipen into her arm.

…..

Friedrich woke up next.

"I'm all tied up?" he observed, noting the ropes cutting into his wrists.

" _Nice observation, Sherlock."_ Aaron's voice called.

"Kinky." Friedrich replied. "Mind sending Aria in here? I wanna have some fun.

" _Easy there buddy_." Aaron replied. " _Now, did my intern brief you on the challenge?"_

"Ashley?" Friedrich checked. "No lie, she was pretty fine. Maybe send her in with Aria. Wouldn't mind a _menage à trois."_

" _Bro. You know Aria is 15, right?"_ Aaron checked. " _And you're 18._ " Friedrich's face grew white.

 **Friedrich Confessional: Well. Depending on what they caught on camera, looks like I might be going to jail.**

 **Aaron Confessional: The age of consent, otherwise known as the "do not cross line" prohibits minors from having sexual intercourse with adults. In other words, if Friedrich fucked, then he's fucked.**

 **Aria Confessional: Okay I'm not sure what all the gossip is even about. My gosh you guys, like you can't even get [BLEEP].**

After a few moments of silence, Aaron spoke up. _"Anyway, I don't even know what to say after that. I know you hate being bored, so I was just gonna leave you in silence for a few minutes, but you might wanna just quit the challenge after that."_

"I think that's smart." Friedrich said. "I forfeit."

 **Friedrich Confessional: See, it's all a game. I'm just a player. That being said, I can't win the game and spend the million dollars if I'm locked up for being a pedophile.**

"Just so you know," Friedrich said as an intern untied his wrists, "we didn't-"

 _"Friedrich this show is rated PG-13_."Aaron commented, " _save the locker room talk for interviews that you think won't ever see the light of day."_

 **Aaron Confessional: *Ahem* Here are some quotes from Friedrich concerning Aria: "Oh yeah, I tapped that", and "time to go screw something else".**

…..

Aria woke up next. Aaron gave her the spiel about the challenge.

"Why Aaron," Aria started, batting her eyelashes, "you're really just gonna do that to wittle old me?"

" _Yes_."

"Well fuck you then!"

The gray walls seemed to be closing in around Aria, making the room appear smaller and smaller until she barely could even wiggle her chair around.

"Hey," Aria said, "come on, this isn't funny." She got no response. "Come on, please let me out of here."

She got no response.

"Come ON you sick twisted sons of bitches, this isn't funny!" Aria yelled.

 **Aria Confessional: I really don't like enclosed spaces, but I need to win this.**

She began breathing rapidly, feeling as though the walls were going to collapse on her. Aria was panicking.

"I give up!" she yelled in between panicked breaths. The walls instantly reverted to their prior position before the challenge started.

"HA, nerd!" Aaron chuckled to Chef.

"You know, not everyone's a nerd just because they didn't last 20 minutes in your challenge." Chef pointed out.

"That's something a nerd would say."

…..

 **Brittany Confessional: I'm scared. I knew this would happen at some point but I always thought daddy would be there to save me. Being a mob boss and all, he unfortunately does have his enemies. I knew they would come for me one day. I just… I just hope they didn't do anything to Gab- MY FRIENDS, I mean, my friends. Yeah.**

" _Brittnayyyyyyyyy,"_ Aaron yelled over the speaker, causing her to shriek.

"If you hurt me, my dad will kill you and everyone you work with." She yelled defensively. "And I mean it!"

" _Woah there girl,"_ Aaron said, " _settle down. It's just a challenge."_

"It's just…" she paused, looking around, a look of relief settling onto her face. "Yeah, just a challenge! Of course, I was just kidding too, haha."

" _Weirdo."_ Aaron commented. " _Listen, you just need to last as long as possible against your greatest fear. Well. Bring back in the snake."_

The snake in Kirby's segment was thrown back into the room.

Brittany instantly began wailing to be let go.

"1.3 seconds," Chef observed with a grin.

"Damn it, you win by .3," Aaron said, forming over a $20 bill to Chef.

…..

Joy was next.

Everything around her was dim and gray. She couldn't move. It was basically dread visualized.

She loved it.

 **Joy Confessional: There's too much happiness in the world. That's why I love *Joy bites her finger* whe iz hark eh skary**

" _Alright Joy, time to face your greatest fear."_ Aaron spoke menacingly over the mic.

Joy's face revealed no visible emotion.

" _Hello? Joy?"_

No response.

" _Hellooooo."_

"Hi." Joy finally answered.

" _So you can hear me?"_

"I suppose I can." Joy replied with an eerie tone in her voice.

" _Ok, I'm not supposed to be the one who's creeped out here."_ Aaron replied. " _Just last as long as possible without calling for help."_

"I give up." Joy said, plainly.

" _What?"_ Aaron asked. " _Joy, the challenge hasn't even-"_

"I give up." she answered.

 **Joy Confessional: Sometimes, the best way to stay in the game is to throw a challenge. I don't want to come off as too much of a threat. Alex won too many challenges in Kamatayon Island, and he got eliminated early.**

" _Okay then."_ Aaron said. _"Weirdo."_

Ashley the intern walked in and untied Joy from her chair. "Go out the door and to the right. All the other castmates are in the room at the end of the hallway." she ordered. After she finished untying Joy's knot, she got up and left the room.

Joy took a look around the room and then exited. Looking back at her door, she noticed there was a piece of paper on her door with her name on it.

"Paper." she murmured, pacing back and forth. Looking to her left, she noticed doors lining the hallway. No one besides her was in the hallway. She walked left, gazing at the names on the doors.

"Jason, Friedrich, Hubert, Alannah, Dana." she read aloud, stopping at Dana's door. Cocking her head, she placed her finger in her mouth, biting it until blood trickled onto her tongue. Turning around, she ripped the name off of the door adjacent to Dana's, and began tracing a single word. Twirling her golden hair in her now bloody finger, adding a streak of crimson to her blonde, she admired her work.

A single word rested on the paper, painted in blood.

 _-Papa_.

Creaking Dana's door opened, she noticed the girl was still knocked out. Her eyes darting up to the camera, its red blinking light showed that it was off.

 **Joy Confessional: Some people make it easier to let the world burn. Like Aaron, who's so negligent that he's going to miss the action.**

Joy crept in and placed the paper softly on Dana's lap, ensuring not to wake her. Afterwards, she retraced her steps back to the door, making sure to close it as softly as possible. Immediately after, Joy bit into her finger a bit more, drops of blood now splashing onto the floor. She left a small trail leading to the room across from Dana's, and then, to cover her tracks, even left one leading to another room further down the hallway. Satisfied with her work, Joy lapped up the rest of the blood left on her finger.

 **Joy Confessional: There's something… Satisfying about the taste of blood. Its metallic smell and taste. Its crimson color.**

…..

Hubert woke up next.

"Hrngghh," Hubert said dazily, "what's this?"

" _Your challenge,"_ Aaron announced.

"Whew, so I'm NOT kidnapped." Hubert breathed a sigh of relief. Oh is it an escape room?" Hubert groaned.

 **Hubert Confessional: ANotHER puzzle? Really? Of course I'm gonna solve it but seriously. I hate these things.**

" _Well not-"_ Aaron started, only to be cut off by Hubert.

"Already got the ropes untied, that was easy." he announced smugly. "Just so you know, probably shouldn't tie people up like you tie shoes."

" _That's malicious_." Aaron complained.

"I didn't know you could comprehend words that large." Hubert joked.

 _"Hey!"_

"Now knowing you, you'd expect me to try the door after getting untied. However, I know you'd expect that I would know that." Hubert reasoned. "Therefore, I can just exit out the door."

" _Well, you're technically right._ "

"So there." Hubert grinned, opening the door. "How fast was I?" he asked.

" _Zero seconds."_ Aaron snorted back.

"What."  
 _"It's a phobia challenge bro."_ Aaron scoffed. " _Maybe you should've let me explain that!"_

"Damn it." Hubert sighed. "Too smart for my own good."

To his left as he exited the room, and intern lugged a sleeping rattlesnake out of a room. It stirred in the intern's hands as Giuseppe crept out behind it, visibly still shaken.

" _Ciao_ , pasta boy." Hubert greeted. Giuseppe frowned.

"Stereotyping, no?" Giuseppe replied.

"Whatever, Luigi." Hubert answered. Giuseppe's eyes narrowed. "Okay, sorry, how did your challenge go?"

"Eh…"

 **Giuseppe Confessional: I am not scared of much. But rattlesnakes… those things haunt my nightmares.**

"Let's just say I do not necessarily expect to win." Giuseppe finished. " _Capire?"_

" _Si."_ Hubert finished.

"That's spanish."

"Same thing." Hubert argued.

"Not reall-" Giuseppe started, but was cut off by shrieking louder than either had ever heard.

Dana was in a primal rage.

She was wailing so loud it was likely heard through the entire complex.

Interns rushed into her room to see what the problem was, Giuseppe and Hubert peering in from the hallway.

Everyone saw the note.

Interns tried to calm Dana down as she was bawling, explaining that she hadn't been kidnapped by her parents, and she wasn't in extreme danger.

After a few minutes, they were finally able to get Dana to calm down enough to talk. She was livid. Her eyes were a mix of despair and fury. Her face was puffy and red from crying. Her throat was horse from screaming. Aaron walked in, confused by all the commotion.

"What's going on here?" Aaron demanded. An intern handed him Joy's note. His eyes grew wide.

 **Aaron Confessional: I was just gonna pour fake blood on her since she's scared of blood. Whoever did this is brillia- I mean sick and twisted.**

 **Dana Confessional: I was so scared that I was back with my parents. I'll never forget the sick, horrible things they did to me and Arnold. Whoever did this will pay.**

"Who did this?" Dana growled, livid. She had the ferocity of a dog ready to attack. Aaron flipped the paper over.

"Alannah." Aaron read aloud. "Wait, really? Alannah?"

"I'LL KILL HER," Dana barked, struggling against her restraints.

"Easy now Dana," Hubert said, "she could've been framed. In fact, I see a trail of blood on the ground leading to someone else's room." he observed, smiling at his find. Motioning for Giuseppe as Dana got up and followed them, carefully guarded by interns, they followed the trail until they found a door.

"Ah hah!" he announced, victoriously. "And it looks like the culprit is…" as he read the name, Hubert's voice trailed off and his face grew white.

"It's you." Dana deadpanned. Hubert's door was at the end of the trail. Instantly, Dana lunged at Hubert, wrapping her hands around his neck and squeezing. It took Giuseppe and four interns to pull her off of him. Gasping for breath, Hubert pleaded with her.

"Please, Dana, it wasn't me! I was framed, why would I lead you to my own incrimination?" he reasoned.

"I don't know why you disgusting animal." Dana said, although she did seem to calm down a bit at hearing his logic. Her expression faltered. "But- how did you know? The only person I told is… nevermind."

 **Dana Confessional: I don't know what happened. But whoever did that is going to pay.**

 **Maddie Confessional: Anyway, so in season 2 episode 5 of Cory-San in the House, there's a crossover event where Mr. Potato Head from Toy Story says the n word!**

…..

"Let me go an' all take all eh yeh!" Alannah demanded. They couldn't just tie her to the chair. They had to use multiple pairs of handcuffs for fear of her ripping the rope apart. "And where are me friends?"

" _Alannah, it's a challenge,_ " Aaron explained for the fifth time. " _Now, just last as long as you can without calling for help._ " With that, an intern ushered in a horse.

Alannah screamed, and managed to rip apart the multiple pairs of handcuffs binding her arms behind her. Lifting up the chair, she aimed at the horse.

" _GET IT OUT OF THERE OR PETA IS SUING OUR ASSES."_ Aaron yelled at an intern, running in, and intern took the hit as Alannah heaved the chair across the room. Giving a loud neigh, the horse galloped out of the room.

 **Alannah Confessional: I'm terrified of horses. Since I've been little I 'ave. I think I handled that pretty well.**

Weakly, the intern got up and ushered Alannah out of the room.

"You look like you need some help, me friend." Alannah offered. Pulling the intern into a bone crushing hug. The horse was still outside when she walked out with the intern on her shoulder. Yelping in surprise, she ran away, intern on her shoulder.

"Oh great," the intern sighed.

…..

"What if my fear isn't physical?" Aurora posed to Aaron as he spoke over the mic. "What if I've been abandoned and left and torn apart so many times that I just can't stand to have it happen again?"

" _BORINGGGGG,"_ Aaron replied, " _I'm just gonna play pop music until you get annoyed and tell me to stop."_ Justin Bieber's "Baby" came blaring onto the loudspeaker, causing Aurora to cringe.

"You heard what she said, right?" Chef asked Aaron, as Aurora grew visibly upset on the screen.

"Yeah yeah, she's just being dramatic." Aaron scoffed. "Besides, I'm not here to babysit. I'm here to make mon-ayyyy. And I'm busy. I don't have time to do that

"Aaron it's time for your mani-pedi." Ashley called into the room.

 **Aaron Confessional: Scuse me, it is NOT easy being this handsome. It takes a lot of work.**

"But like, these kids," Chef complained, "they got issues and shit, and you don't care?"

"Not really."

Much to Aurora's relief, "Baby" eventually faded out.

 **Aurora Confessional: thank god. I could not stand any more of that insolent trash.**

...then the speakers looped around and played it again. Aurora instantly called for Aaron to stop her timer.

"Wow, that was fast." An intern commented as they walked in to untie her bonds."Honestly I made a bet you'd win."

"Well you know what, that's your fault for betting on me." Aurora retorted, resisting the urge to cry.

"Well sorry, I just-"

"No, I'm sorry." Aurora replied, running out of the room as soon as he freed her hands.

 **Aurora Confessional: I wish I could just curl up into a ball. I'm such a freakin failure. I probably had it easier than anyone else too. God, I hate myself.**

…..

And of course, Gabriel.

" _Wakey wakey, Kevin Spacey."_ Aaron called.

"Huh- what?" Gabriel responded groggily. "Who's there?"

" _It's your dad. And I'm very disappointed in you son."_

"You, you what?"  
" _Yes son. You've failed me._ "

"So you kidnapped me, and put me in a dark cell because you're… disappointed in me?" Gabriel asked, confused. "Hang on, what sick prank is this?"

" _Noooo it's your dad."_ Aaron replied, in an obviously fake voice. " _It says you're scared of failure on your application and this is a fear challenge."_

 **Gabriel: Ah, silly Aaron. He should know better than this. My dad doesn't have time to kidnap his son! Hell, he wouldn't even have time to save me. He'd have an intern do it.**

"Aaron, cut the shit." Gabriel snapped. "How do I win."

" _Uhhh. I mean, just wait a few more minutes I guess, cause I really don't know how to scare you now."_ After a few more minutes, an intern walked in an untied Gabriel. A bit confused, he walked out of the room, and into a lobby area with lots of comfy looking couches and his cast mates.

"Gabe!" Brittany squealed, drawing attention from all her island mates. "I mean, hi Gabe." Plopping down on the couch next to her, everyone chatted away as they caught up. "So how'd it go?"

"Pretty well." he answered. "I have no clue what happened to be honest. How about you?"

"I… lasted 1.3 seconds," she giggled, twirling her hair. Overhearing, Friedrich turned to them.

"That's probably a lot longer than you'd last, eh Gabriel?" he chuckled. Gabriel frowned, and Brittany blushed, looking very uncomfortable. "I mean at the challenge! Of course, cause women are strong and independent right?" Rolling her eyes, Aria walked over, attempting to save him.

"I'm so sorry about that." she apologized to Brittany. Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "I hate when guys do stuff like that."

"It's so embarrassing." Brittany agreed.

 **Brittany Confessional: Friedrich needs to watch what he says. Otherwise, father might take matters into his own hands unfortunately.**

"Anyway, I was-" Aria started.

"Cut the crap." Gabriel interrupted. "Who do you want us to vote for and why?" Aria grinned.

"A man who takes control. I like that." she winked. Gabriel smiled a bit.

 **Aria Confessional: Just what I was looking for.**

"Alannah." Aria whispered, shooting a glance at the Swedish brute. "Did you hear about what she did to Dana?"

"No what happened?" Brittany asked, confused. Aria whispered it between them. "No way, her?" Aria nodded. "That's awful!"

"Do your friends know?" Gabriel asked, glancing at the trio of Jason, Friedrich, and Hubert.

"No. But they'll come to terms with it," she assured them, "we'll have the votes. Us three, Dana, and those three. And I can likely rope in Joy or someone too."

"Alright," Gabriel said, "thanks. We'll talk about it." Aria's smile faltered for a split second.

"Of course." she finished, walking back to her trio of friends. News of what happened to Dana had spread like wildfire. People didn't know who did it, but Seven felt something was off.

 **Seven Confessional: Why does Joy have red in her hair?**

Cocking her head, Seven studied Joy's hair. Her golden locks hid one strand of red. It could've just been a red streak. But she still felt something was off. There was no logical way to trace it to Dana's incident. But it was still something to be mindful of.

"So team, here's the thing. I believe it should be Hubert or Alannah." Eclipse affirmed, snapping her from her train of thought.

"Why so?" Giuseppe answered. "We don't know if they did that to Dana."

"But the target will be on them." Eclipse reasoned.

"And it's not one of us," Ash pointed out, "that's what matters."

"So which of them?" Giuseppe asked.

"Hubert," Eclipse demanded, "Alannah is far easier to rope into a vote." The other three nodded.

"I just…" Seven started, her voice trailing off in a sigh.

"Something up?" Ash asked her, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm just saddened we never seem to figure out what's going on before it's too late." she added with a grim expression on her face.

"I'm sorry me friend. I heard what happened." Alannah offered to Dana. She said nothing in reply.

"Leave her alone. Or I'll light you on fire." Maddie replied, a craziness in her eyes.

 **Maddie Confessional: So honestly, it's not about protecting Dana as my friend. It's more about lighting something on fire.**

"I'm sorry," Alannah apologized, a nervous look on her face. She walked away, sitting down with Eclipse who was no doubt convincing her to vote for Hubert. Aurora replaced her, taking a seat next to Dana.

"I know how you feel." she whispered.

"No you don't." Dana replied, a strain of pain in her voice. "You'll never know what it's like to feel pain like I did. You don't know what it's like to be abused by your parents. To feel like the entire world hates you."

"I know what's it like to lose your parents." Aurora whispered back, a look of pure sadness in her eyes. A tear fell down her cheek.

They held each other, crying, for a long time afterwards.

…..

"I'm worried, man." Hubert said, a bit panicked. He threw a glance over his shoulder towards Alannah. "What if it's me?"

"It won't be." Jason assured him. "You'll be fine. You heard Aria. We have the votes to keep you."

"Do we though?" he asked, a look of fear in his eyes. He threw a glance at Eclipse, who was talking to Brittany and Gabriel. "Eclipse is such a good talker. What if he gets them to vote me out?"

"Chill man." Jason urged him. "It'll be okay."

"I'm…" Hubert breathed a deep sigh, "I'm gonna go talk to Dana." He got up and walked towards her, passing by Aria and Friedrich.

"So, you're 15." Friedrich said pointedly. "And I'm 18."

"Yeah?" she said.

"Do-" Friedrich continued, "do you not see the problem?"

"What problem?" she responded, batting her eyelashes.

"Nevermind, just no more making out okay? Only making plans." he settled.

"But what if I wanna?" she winked. Friedrich became visibly uncomfortable. "Okay fine…" Joy listened in, scratching her arm until it bled.

 **Joy Confessional: Gross.**

"Hey Dana." Hubert greeted, sitting down. Aurora glared. "I just wanna-"

"Say sorry?" Aurora interrupted him.

"What?" he paused, "why would I do that? I did nothing."

"Scuse me?" Aurora snapped. "I thought it was Alannah, but maybe it was you."

"I-"

"Hubert, just shut it." Dana snapped her head up. "You're awful."

"I JUST WANTED TO ASK IF YOU'RE VOTING ME OUT." he hissed, turning Aurora's frown into a scowl. Realizing what he'd done, Hubert immediately tried to backtrack. "Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that-"

"You have the audacity," Dana started, "to do that shit to me and then come ask for my vote?"  
"But I didn't-"

"You selfish, no-good motherfu-"

"CAMPERS, we have the results!" Aaron announced, strolling into the room. "Even though only about half of you actually did the challenge, we have a winner! And that is Gabriel!"

A few campers cheered as Gabriel pumped his fist into the air like he'd just won the election. Brittany threw her arms around his waist in a big hug. After a few seconds, she realized what she was doing and let go.

 **Brittany Confessional: He's so dreamy… I mean yeah! Great win!**

 **Gabriel Confessional: Woohoo, I won! And the best part was that hug from Brittany.**

 **Hubert Confessional: Oh great. Looks like I might be in for it tonight. Let's just hope Aria and Friedrich rallied the troops.**

"You've got 10 minutes to meet me down at the elimination campfire." Aaron announced, strolling out of the room. Aurora glared at Hubert.

 **Aurora Confessional: He is so dead tonight.**

 **Gabriel Confessional: Look, I don't know what's going on. I have two different sides telling me who to vote for, I've won immunity for the first time, it's crazy. I like all this power.**

 **Jason Confessional: This'll be close. I think we have the votes to save Hubert but I'm not sure. It'll come down to the swing votes for sure.**

 **Joy Confessional: Perfect** _ ***She grins slightly. Looking around, she notices a spider in the corner.**_ ***** __ **Hey little buddy, whatcha doing?**

…..

"Campers, it's been a long tiring day," Aaron opened, the campfire lighting his face, "you faced your greatest fears. Well, most of you did." he glared at Maddie.

"What?" she asked, insulted. "I was just trying to help you commit insurance fraud."

"Fair enough," Aaron shrugged, "anyway, some of these fears were too much for you to handle. You voted earlier. And for one person, it looks like their fears sent them packing."

Hubert gulped. Alannah played with her hands nervously. Maddie ogled at the fire.

"When I call your name, you're safe. Catch your immunity coin." Aaron announced. "With zero votes…"

"Gabriel."

"Friedrich."

"Giuseppe."

"Aurora."

"Aria." he read, tossing them all their coins. Friedrich's dinged into his forehead, causing him to protest in pain.

"Seven." She completely missed her coin.

"Joy." Aaron stated. She caught hers, then subsequently tossed it into the fire.

"Pointless." she whispered.

"Ash." Aaron continued.

"Brittany."

"Eclipse."

"And Dana." he announced, tossing her her coin. "That means the rest of you got at least one vote." Jason looked around, confused. Maddie shrugged. Hubert gulped again. Alannah grit her teeth.

"Maddie and Jason, you are safe." Aaron announced, tossing them their coins as they both breathed sighs of relief. "Alannah and Hubert. You're here for the same reason. The Dana incident. Who did it, we'll probably never know. But props to whichever one of you it was."

Joy smiled.

"By a vote of 6-7, the last person safe is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alannah."

"What?!" Hubert yelled, visibly upset. "Oh come on, I got voted out for something I didn't even do?"

"Welcome to my world." Jason murmured, although a bit peeved his ally was just voted out. Aria and Friedrich's mouths were wide in shock.

"You got what you deserved." Dana glared.

"I didn't do it. And I will find out who did." he insisted as they carried him away. "I always find out."

"Thanks friends." Alannah said.

"Well, we have a speedy exit for you today." Aaron announced as Chef dragged him to the dock. "Speedboat. Get ready for a rough ride. This thing goes FAST."

"I will find out." Hubert declared. "For now," he said, addressing Jason and Friedrich, "see you guys, it's been a fun ride."

"It has." Friedrich smiled.

 **Friedrich Confessional: Well fuck.**

Chef tossed Friedrich into his speedboat and started the engine.

"Fife Huwer." Joy called, biting her finger.

"Well, that was a wild ride." Aaron announced. "What will happen next? Will my writers actually give me a freaking script? Will everyone catch on to what sinister things are going on? And can I get any MORE handsome? Find out next time, on Total Drama Nawala Island!"

Votes:

-Friedrich: Alannah. This is for you bro.

-Giuseppe: Hubert is going home. _Non ci piove._

-Hubert: Alannah. It's my only chance.

-Aurora: That sick freak really thinks he can do that to my friend? Wait, did I just say friend? I guess I did. Well, Hubert is my vote.

-Aria: Bye bye swedish fish. Alannah.

-Seven: Something still doesn't seem right. It's all amiss. I guess I vote Hubert.

-Maddie: Alannah! The Russian girl.

-Ash: Hubert. We need the numbers on our side dude. Plus, what you did was mean. I might be tough and mean, but not that mean.

-Eclipse: Looks like tonight is Hubert's final bow! I will miss you, bright mind.

-Brittany: I don't know. Eclipse said Hubert did it but Aria said Alannah did it… I'm so conflicted. Eek I don't know! I vote Hubert. I think he did it.

-Joy: Jason. He probably thought he'd go no votes after coming back. He was wrong.

-Alannah: Eh, I'm not really sure. I can't vote for Hubert, he got framed just like me. I guess the Maddie girl. She's a wee bit crazy.

-Dana: I don't know. I just don't know anymore. Hubert, I guess.

-Jason: Hubert, we're saving you. I know it. I vote Alannah

-Gabriel: I need numbers. Britt and I need numbers to survive. Voting for Hubert makes one side weaker, while voting for Alannah gains Aria's side's trust… I guess, Alannah.

Totals:

Hubert- 7

Alannah- 6

Jason- 1

Maddie- 1

 **Notes:**

 **It's been two years. I'm sorry about that. I really am. That's awful of me. I recently had the urge to come back to this story. And to be honest, I don't know how quickly updates will come out. Eventually, I'll finish this story. Let's just hope it doesn't take me two years for the next chapter :P. Let's also hope you haven't all forgotten about this story.**

 **As for tonight's elimination, Hubert was always interesting. While very intelligent and determined to solve mysteries, it ended up getting in his way multiple times, both with the whole Cassandra incident, and now Dana. Joy used it as his downfall, whether intentional by her or not. Thanks to** **16Doobop13** **for the submission!**

 **~Marth24**


End file.
